Fire emblem el retorno del marques y la princesa
by El Redentor 777
Summary: 1 año después de la derrota de laudgren Lyn subió al puesto de princesa de Caelin. Los lords de Elibe decidieron hacer una fiesta a su victoria pero Lyn solo quería ver a Eliwood. Hasta que una extrañas criaturas aparecieron y los raptaron llevándoselos miles de años al futuro. Qué harán Lyn y Eliwood en este viaje.Y ese Misterioso assesino del futuro con las mismas armas que ellos
1. El inicio

**Nota: este es mi primer fanfic he leído unos cuantos fanfics para inspirarme en hacer este los emparejamientos son de acuerdo a mi juego y no va haber yaoi/yuri ya que no me gusta. Algunos diálogos los agarre del juego de fire emblem 7 y awakening así que va a haber spoilers . Él fanfic va a tener lenguaje vulgar en ocasiones no siempre .Bueno voy a subir un nuevo capítulo cada 2 semanas y si ando con tiempo 1 semana el fanfic costará de varios capítulos ya que es largo no sabría cuantos capítulos tendrá bueno disfruten la historia :v .**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire emblem.**

 **Notas de autor{ }**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back:( ).**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:(—).**

Mientras tanto en una época diferente.

un joven de cabello rojo estaba en su palacio en Pherae caminando por su grande pasillo el joven vestía con una armadura color azul con unos detalles dorados con una capa y botas del mismo color llevaba un pantalón blanco traía consigo una espada que solo los lords usan. el joven recibió una carta de su amiga Lyndys que logró derrotar a lundgren y por fin su abuelo lord hausen se recuperaba cada vez más rápido. Ya pasó un año de ese acontecimiento y al joven le hubiera gustado ayudar en la pelea pero no podía ya que tenía que volver a su palacio ya que había excedido el límite de tiempo en estar a fuera de Pherae.

—señor Eliwood los Lords de lycia ya llegaron— una voz que indentifico como a Marcos su paladín estaba parado en una enorme puerta.

Eliwood volteo y vio a Marcus y este le sonrió —es bueno saber que que ya están— dijo Eliwood con su típica sonrisa.

Los lords estaban entrando y vio a su mejor amigo de la infancia Héctor a quien al ver a Eliwood le dio un apretón de mano y Eliwood trató de no gritar pero su cara lo decía todo y los lord al ver la cara este hacía hizo que algunos se rieran de la expresión de Eliwood. Este apartó la mano acariciando mientras se la acariciaba.

—Hector qué demonios te pasa tenias que hacerlo en este momento— le dijo mientras daba gemidos de dolor.

—Oh vamos Eliwood sabes que me pone nervioso este tipo de cosas— dijo sonriendo inocente mente

«Si clarooo » penso Eliwood sarcásticamente.

—Eliwood tiempo de no vernos— Eliwood vio a lord Uther hermano de Hector y marques de ositia.

—Oye hermano es cierto los rumores—dijo un Hector sonriente.

—Cual rumor —dijo Eliwood sin saber de lo qué hablaban.

Lord Uther se le quedo viendo extraño a Eliwood «así que no sabe de nada» —bueno es que escuchamos que la princesa de Caelin va a venir para festejar su victoria—dijo Uther

—sí y también escuchamos que era hermosa—dijo Hector de forma pervertidamente.

—Espera Lyndys va a venir— dijo Eliwood

—Que como sabes su nombre—dijeron ambos hermanos viendo a Eliwood

—bueno la conocí exactamente hace un año cuando fuimos a tener nuestra sección de entrenamiento esa vez que llegue tarde— dijo un poco nervioso por la actitud de ambos

en ese momento Hector y su hermano se vieron y se murmuraron cosas y luego se rieron ambos.«en que están pensando esos dos ahora» pensó Eliwood arqueando una ceja.

—y dinos Eliwood la nieta de lord Hausen es bella—dijo lord Uther junto con un Hector interesado.

Eliwood en ese momento no sabía qué decir ya que la verdad si se le hacía hermosa .Eliwood se armo de valor y les dijo aún un poco nervioso—bueno ella...Ella no...creo que es por su herencia es...sorprendente.—dijo Eliwood.

—sorpredente que mal—dijo lord Uther.

—que—dijo Eliwood de forma nerviosa.

—es que no tuviste tiempo para verla chico amante—dijo Hector que luego de haber terminado su frase el junto con su hermano se empezaron a reír.

Eliwood sentía como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas—No¡ Lyndis y yo somos... No somos.—en ese momento la cara de Eliwood era de mismo color que su cabello.

—ah enserio entonces por qué tu cara y tu pelo son iguales en color—dijo lord Uther aún riendose más.

—chicos no me hagan enojar—dijo Eliwood al ver que su paciencia se acababa.

—ha ha ha ha eres divertido ala hora de molestarte—dijo Hector parando de reír.

—Grrr—hizo Eliwood luego para irse a su patio.

POV Lyn

Era de noche y escuche que iba haber una reunión de lords así que me moleste tanto me puse feliz. Molesta por parte de que gente como ellos insulte mi sangre de las llanuras mi gran orgullo. Y feliz de que al fin de tantos años pueda ver a Eliwood. Al recordar a Eliwood me sentía más que contenta ya que era tan amable y tan buena persona y creo en mí apresar de que yo era una extraña en aquel entonces.

La puerta se abrió revelando al canciller reissmann.

—señorita lyndys es hora de cambiarse— dijo el canciller entregándole un vestido tinto.

Espera esta loco ese viejo bigotudo de mierda no voy a rebajarme al nivel de esas aún seguía vestida con mi ropa de entrenamiento que consistía de un traje verde de tela que solo los espadachines Sacae usan.

—ese traje no es digno de de una dama—dijo reissmann al ver que la princesa después de un año no sepa vestirse adecuada mente.

Ya va a empezar con su regla de ser una dama.—mire abuelo a mí nadie me va a obligar a usar un vestido como este a demás esta muy apretado como mierda piensa que voy a respirar con este puto vestido—dijo una Lyn muy enojada

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa del canciller hasta que dijo—bueno no importa por qué con ese lenguaje que usas no le dará nada bueno a tu tribu—eso sí me hizo enojar como se atreve a hablar de mi hogar—además si no quieres ir no vallas pero lord hausen no estará nada feliz—que yo quiera a mi abuelo no significa que eso me convencerá.

—y eso que tiene que ver de mi lenguaje y ser y una dama—dije sonriendo al ver como reissmann perdía la paciencia pero luego pareció calmarse y sonrío.

—no podrás ver al señor Eliwood—demonios pensé en ese momento.—vas a ir si o no—dijo reissmann cantando victoria

Agarre el vestido con mal humor —voy a darme una ducha—dije dirigiéndome al baño.

Después de 45 minutos.

Ah esto no puede ser dije a si misma al estar ya en el carruaje con mi abuelo y reissmann rumbo a Pherae. Pasó un tiempo en donde solo me dispuse al ver el paisaje pero luego me estaba aburriendo así que empecé a recordar todo los momentos que pasé junto a mí madre y mi padre solo sonreí triste mente al recordar y hacer lo posible de no llorar para que el maquillaje no se arruinara. El caballo freno y la puerta de carruaje se abrió

«así que aqui es donde Eliwood vive» pensé en ver el gran palacio que estaba frente de mi algunos lords ya habían llegado pero no reconocía a ninguno ya que era mi primera reunión. Así que tanto yo reissmann y mi abuelo llegamos a la entrada pudimos ver a un hombre de pelo morado.

—hola Marcus—dijo reissmann.

Espera Marcus no era el nombre de él guarda espaldas de Eliwood.

—lord hausen canciller reissmann tiempo de no verlos—dijo el hombre inclinándose y luego dirigió su vista ami—usted debe ser la señorita Lyndis verdad—dijo Marcus viéndome.

—si señor esa soy yo pero perdona mi mala educación como lo supo—pregunte.

—bueno el señor Eliwood te menciona cada rato—dijo Marcus. Yo al oír eso sonrei. Hace un buen rato que no lo hacía.—vamos pasen dijo el hombre.

Cuando entré me que de impresionada de lo hermoso que era el palacio había varias decoraciones caras y unas mesas con algo de mis ojos vieron una pintura en donde un hombre de pelo rojo con bigote y una señora joven con el pelo morado traían a un bebe de pelo rojo. Yo al ver la pintura me reí en voz baja ya que yo sabía que ese bebe era Eliwood de pequeño. Luego seguí caminando y pude ver al mismo hombre de la pintura hablar con mi abuelo y reissmann . El hombre me vio y se dirigió a mi.

—Lyndis verdad—dijo el hombre sonriendo.

«Esa sonrisa me recuerda a Eliwood pero más maduro he he he»—sí señor esa soy yo usted es el padre de Eliwood verdad —dije de forma más amable.

El hombre asistió—si mi nombres es Elbert—luego dirigió a su mirada ala mujer de pelo morado que estaba hablando con otras mujeres —ella es mi esposa Eleanora—dijo lo cual la mujer volteo y se dirigió a nosotros.

—hola Lyndis verdad—dijo la señora de forma amable.

«valla solo ha pasado un año y nadie me ha visto y ya todo el mundo sabe mi nombre»pensé yo—si esa soy yo—dije inclinándome poco.

Después vimos unos hombres que venían hacía nuestro rumbo ambos parecían ser hermanos y creo que a uno lo vio hace un año el mismo día que conocía a Eliwood cuando entre a una casa y el hombre se veía molesto en aquel entonces .ambos tenían el pelo azul el más joven no tenía barba y el otro que no tenía barata se me quedó viendo de forma rara.y eso me hizo enojar aunque no lo aparente. Me portaba bien para causar buena impresión a los padres de Eliwood ya que en el momento más crítico me ayudo y era mi forma de agradecérselo. Pero con estos sujetos era diferente.

—lord Elbert y señora Eleanora—dijo el hombre con barba pero luego me vio—y usted es—valla forma de saludar.

—Ella es Lyndis es la nieta de lord hausen—dijo el señor Elbert presentándome.

Los hermanos se viero y luego voltearon a verme.

—Eliwood eres un tonto—dijo el que no tenía barba en voz baja.

«Quien es ese tipo y como se atreve a insultar a Eliwood». Pense y enojada

Eleanora al ver mi relación al escuchar la palabra tonto dio una risita inaudible—Lyndis el hombre con barba es el marqués de ositia y el otro hombre es su hermano menor—dijo Eleanora presentandomelos.

—bueno señora Eleanora podría decirme de casualidad donde está Eliwood—pregunte cuándo termine mi pregunta los dos sujetos se estaban riendo de mí. Luego volteo y di mi mirada más fría hacia ellos los dos hombres dejaron de reír al ver mi mirada.

«Valla esa mujer tiene caracter me agrada»penso Eleanora —el está en el patio es la puerta que tiene detalles azules—cuando Eleanora terminó di las gracias y me despedi.

POV DE Eliwood

Estaba viendo las estrellas en mi patio yo estaba solo y me quite mi traje de gala y me volví a poner mi armadura de batalla. Siempre me ssentíseguro con esta armadura no sé porque de niño siempre me llevaba con Marcus cuando papá no estaba había unas cuantas en donde llamaba a Marcus papa apresar de que no lo es siempre fue como un padre aveces me sentía egoísta ya que nunca supe cómo Lyndis se sentía cuando perdió a sus padres eso me enfurecía pero Lyndis es una mujer muy fuerte lo supe cuando la vi por primera. Ese fuego que sus ojos emanaba era increí a alguien caminando y cuando volteo y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver ala persona que estaba frente a mí

—Eliwood eres tú —dijo Lyndis en su vestido tinto.

«Valla y eso que se veía bella aún sin el vestido y él maquillaje»pensé al ver lo hermosa que es.—Lyndis pero que sorpresa pensé que no ibas a venir a Pherae—después de decir eso ella me abrazo.y yo le del volví el abrazo.

—tonto después de todo lo que hiciste por mí pensabas que no iba a venir a darte las gracias—me dijo yo me sentía muy contento y quería que durará para siempre hasta que escuchamos unas risitas en unas arbustos.

POV de nadien

Nos dirigimos a ver en los arbustos y cuando vía ala persona que nos vieron mi cara se puso roja de la verguenza y a Lyn también le sucedió lo mismo.

—Uther Hector SON UNOS MALDITOS CABRONES—grite con todo a lo que a esto los hizo reír más fuerte.

—valla Eliwood diciendo groserías eso es algo nuevo — dijo Hector al ver a Eliwood.

—mira no los conozco pero lo único que voy a decirles—dijo Lyn seria mente luego para cambiar su sonrisa a una macabra—están acabados—con una voz fria.

Despued de que Lyndis dijera eso los dos hermanos huyeron a toda velocidad.

—bueno eso fue incomodo no crees—dijo Lyn apenada.

—si tienes razón la verdad es que Hector siempre han asido así pero siempre fue más fuerte que yo nunca se preocupa de que le pase algo es algo que admiro de el—dijo Eliwood.

«amable y respetuoso como siempre»penso Lyn—Eliwood tú tienes algo que él no tiene— dijo lyn eliwood al escuchar eso se sorprendió. —esa cosa se llama solidaridad y no todos la tiene— dijo Lyn agarrando su mano y sintió el calor de ella.

Eliwood y Lyn se vieron un momento pero luego un agujero azul se abrió y unas cosas que parecían humano salieron de ella esas cosas tenían una apariencia oscura y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Algunos parecían que su cuerpo se volvía líquido y llevaban una macara como la de los verdugos. Esa cosas hacían un espantoso y luego sacaron un hacha. Y las que eran líquidas sus garras se afilaron.

Eliwood y Lyn sacaron sus armas. La de Eliwood. era una espada con detalles dorados con una gema roja está empezó a sacar llamas algo que Lyn hizo que se sorprendiera ella no sé qué do atrás y se quitó su ropa vestido algo que hizo a Eliwood voltear al otro lado.

—tranquilo Eliwood llevo ropa—Eliwood hizo caso para ver a Lyn con su Mani Katti.

La ropa de Lyn era casi igual ala que tenía antes solo que esta tenía una especia de prende enredada alrededor de su cintura y tenía una especia de peluche en sus hombreras también traía unas botas con peluche. **{en otras palabras su traje es el que usa en fire emblem awakening en el dlc de smash brethren 3}**.eliwood al ver que Lyn ya estaba lista sea balanceo a una de esas criptas pero la criatura pareció no afectarle.

—pero que demonios—dijo Eliwood la criatura atacó a Eliwood pero se detuvo al ecuchar un ruido como si su carne fuera atravesada.

La criatura desaparecio con un Aura morada revelando a Lyn que fue ella que la salvo—espada rara que traes Eliwood estás seguro que sirve— le dijo Lyn.

—si esta espada nunca ha fallado a ninguno de mis antepasados y ahora sí—Eliwood volteo a ver su espada pero luego dejó de verla al ver que otras de esas criatura se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Eliwood dame soporté—Eliwood asistió bloqueando a su oponente con su espada Lyn dio unas estocadas rápidas y Eliwood dio el remate haciendo una ligera explosión de fuego.

El tiempo pasaba pero nadien venía ayudar«maldiciendo este es el momento en donde necesito la ayuda de Marcus»penso Eliwood al sentirse al tener más experiencia en batallas era la menos cansada pero Eliwood sabía que ella no hiba a durar mucho.

Mientras tanto en el palacio:v

Todos los lords estaban ebrios la gran mayoría.Y bailaban como locos todos algunos lords y estaban haciendo competencias de bebidas. Lord Uther y Hector estaban en una mesa algunos hicieron apuestas de el que más bebía XD.

—Mira Hermnicho no quiero umiyate por qué sho soy el más chigon en esto—dijo Uther ya estando ebrio.

—no es cierto capron el que chupe más de los dos se va a declarar el futuro esposo de Lyndis ese voy a ser sho—dijo Hector en el mismo estado. Mientras los espectadores daban porras a sus respectivas apuestas.

Marcus Elbert Eleanora al ver esto les salieron una gota estilo anime al ver a estos.«y yo que pensé que era una reunión formal»penso Marcus.

Con Eliwood y Lyn

Tanto Eliwood y lyn no podían moverse ya que se sentían agotados esas cosas no dejaban de salir el patio estaba arruinado por el poder de la espada de fuego de Eliwood. una de esas extrañas criaturas estuvo a punto de cortar el cuello de Eliwood. Lyn trató de atacar ala criatura pero una de esa criatura sostuvo a Lyn cuando Eliwood dijo su último rezo la criatura actuó de forma rara y de embes de atacarlo lo agarro y lo movió junto a Lyn estos dos no sabía lo que pasaba pero lo que sucedió después es que el portal se abrió de nuevo y las criaturas Se metieron junto con Lyn y Eliwood viajando miles de años al futuro.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

{quisiera decirles que las criaturas que aparecieron en la historia eran risen los oponentes del futuro de Lucina luego les explicaré lo que sucedió en esta época ah se me olvido decirles que el padre de Eliwood Elbert y el hermano de Hector siguen vivo por qué aquí nergal nunca existió solo sucedió el acontecimiento de la historia de Lyn en fire emblem 7}


	2. El misterioso viajero

**Hola aquí el redentor 777 con otro capítulo de este fic este capítulo es sobre el reino de ylisse en esta historia los dos Robins van a salir tanto hombre y mujer. En esta historia los 2 son hermanos gemelos. Robin mujer se va a llamar Runa y el masculino lo dejamos como capítulo va estar algo más violento y fuerte a comparación de otros aunque creo que algunos también lo estarán .bueno sigamos.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire emblem.**

Notas de autor{ }.

POV:Punto de vista.

Narración:letra normal.

Diálogos:— —.

Pensamiento de un personaje:«».

Flash back:( ).

Diálogos en Flash back:(—).

En el bosque de ylisse había tres personas caminando por un valle el grupo se conformaba por un hombre de cabello azul con una marca en el brazo derecho era nada más que el príncipe Chrom que venía acompañado de su hermana pequeña lissa y Frederick su caballero y capitán.

—Snif ahhh valla el aire es perfecto—dijo lissa respirando profunda mente a lo que ella se quedo mirando la cima del pueblo. A lo que Frederick solo sonrío volteo a ver a chrom que estaba viendo un lugar sería mente

—milord sucede algo— le preguntó su capitán.

Chrom volteo a ver a Frederick a lo que este contesto—esa llanura parece como si hubiera personas vallamos a ver—

—milord no podemos ir así como nomas y si es un ataque dirigido a usted—

—ay Frederick solo vamos a ver qué pasa y si esas personas son las que están en peligro—dijo lissa dirigiendo se al lugar.

—Lissa no vayas tan rápida—dijo su hermano mayor al ver como lissa sacaba carrera

Cuando todos llegaron al lugar donde chrom dijo vio al lugar donde lissa miraba los hombres fueron a ver también. En el lugar había dos sujetos un hombre y una mujer parecían gemelos. El hombre tenía el pelo blanco desordenado y la mujer también pero el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Ambos venían vestido en una túnica negra con detalles morados y dorados con unos pantalones blancos.

—chrom creo que deberíamos despertarlos no podemos dejarlos aquí—dijo una lissa preocupada

Chrom estuvo de acuerdo cuando iba a despertarlos la mujer dio un gemido de dolor pero esta abrió í los ojos a lo que chrom le dio la mano para levantarla y está la acepto.

—estas bien —chrom le preguntó ala mujer.

A lo que está sonrió y dijo—si gracia chrom—a lo que los 3 presentes pusieron una cara de asombro.

—como sabes mi nombre—el antes mencionado pregunto

—no... No lo se es como si lo hubiera escuchado en un lugar—dijo la mujer. Pero luego abrió los ojos y volteo desesperadamente a los lados.—Robin Robin donde estas—dijo la mujer desesperada.

POV de chrom

Robin y ese quien es será su novio o algo. espera no será ese sujeto que está inconsciente.

—Oye ese no es el Robin que buscas—dije apuntando al sujeto de pelo blanco aún inconsciente.

A lo que la mujer al verlo ella asistió con la Cabezas—hermano despierta—dijo la mujer.

Hermano hmp con razón se parecían. Pero luego note que el sujeto no se levantaba, la mujer empezó a frotar sus manos y Luego leído una bofetada que se escuchó en todo el Valle espantando a los animales en los hombre dio un grito de dolor al recibir el después se despertó.dando gruñidos de enojo.

—oye de a fuerzas tenias que golpearme—dijo el hombre llamado Robin mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

—oye es de mala educación no saludar a lo demás—dijo la mujer.

—mi nombres es Robin soy el hermano de Runa—dijo mientras dejaba de sobarse. así que se llamaba Runa, Pensé en ese momento.

—Bueno yo soy chrom—Dije presentándome—la niña delicada aquí es mi hermana menor lissa—a lo que está me respondió.

—oye no soy delicada y mucho menos pequeña—dijo haciéndome un puchero, haciendo que Robin se riera en voz baja por la actitud de lissa

—Él es Frederick el capitan del ejército de ylisse —lo único que Frederick dedicó fue una cara normal sin expresión alguna.

POV de nadie

Después de las presentaciones ambos hermanos se agarraron la cabeza sintiendo un dolor. Al ver esto los demás preocupados los agarraron para que no se cayeran.

—oigan están bien—pregunto chrom.

—si pero es como si no recordará nada de mí solo sé que yo y ella somos hermanos—dijo Robin a lo que Frederick pensó que era una mentira ya que varias personas han tratado de entrar al castillo de ylisse dando falsas identidades pero lissa parecía lo contrario mientras chrom parecía indeciso.

—Dios eso es a lo que llaman amnesia—dijo lissa sorprendida. Antes de que chrom dijera algo.

—Como sabemos que ustedes dos no nos están metiendo—dijo un Frederick seriamente a los dos sujetos.

—Pero no estamos mintiendo es la verdad—dijo Runa esta vez.

—Frederick estos tipos no parecen mentir por qué no los dejamos que vengan con nosotros—dijo lissa.

A lo que Frederick iba a decir no pero—bien vendrán como nuestros prisioneros—finalizó chrom Frederick y Robin parecían sorprendidos por la oferta que hizo.

—Pero milord estas persona las acabamos de conocer—dijo un Frederick sorprendido él pensaba que su líder era alguien que no caía tan fácil

—Si yo también tengo una queja por qué nos toma como prisioneros si ni siquiera hicimos algo malo— dijo Robin decepcionado al ver que este hombre que parecía amable lo pone como un criminal.

Runa estaba también algo aturdida por la decisión de el hombre aún que Robin tenía un punto porque nos hace prisionero si no hicimos un crimen además de que no nos acordamos de nada.

—Bueno—dijo chrom rascando se la cabeza—ustedes querían venir con nosotros así que esta es la única manera de hacerlo—chrom cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos sonrió—y también parece un poco sospechoso de que ambos perdieran la memoria y no uno solo—concluyó chrom.

—Frederick súbelos a tu caballo deben de sentirse agotados—dijo lissa pero Federick iba a decir no y chrom le hizo una seña de que lo hiciera. Los gemelos se subieron al caballo blindado para que andará pero Frederick tomó la soga del caballo para guiarlo.

«esto es para que no huyan con el caballo»pensó Frederick.

Unas horas después.

Los 5 viajeros ya habían bajado del Valle ya iban a comer a un pueblo cercano durante ese trayecto Frederick interrogaba a los gemelos. Pero Runa no contestaba y aparte se desesperó y decidió caminar por su cuenta junto con lissa y chrom. Pero Robin aún seguía diciendo lo mismo.

—niño no sabes decir otra cosa más que eso—le cuestionó Frederick a Robin.

—pero si es la verdad no me acuerdo de nada solo sé que me llamó Robin y que ella es mi hermana gemela—dijo un Robin apuntó de atacar a Frederick del enfado de la misma respuesta siempre será la misma.

Cuando Frederick estuvo a punto de preguntar de nuevo su pregunta—chicos el pueblo—dijo lissa apuntando un humo negro que salía del pueblo.

—chicos de vemos ir a este lugar inmediatamente —Runa iba a seguirlos pero—tú quédate aquí—aquí chrom a Runa. Esta se quedo boquiabierta.

«acaso piensa que no se pelear»—hey pero porque yo y Robin no—dijo una Runa pidiendo una explicación.

—porque desconfiamos más de él —dijo Frederick subiendo al caballo junto con Robin este solo dijo un oye.

Los hombres y lissa fueron directamente al pueblo—no me importa yo voy y no me detendré —dijo Runa yendo a la misma dirección.

En el pueblo:v

Unos bárbaros habían quemado unas casas—señor unos sujetos vienen hacia acá y creo que son de ylisse—dijo un hombre con un acento plegiano.

—ha ha ha déjalos venir solo son yissielanos débiles no podrán con nosotros les patearemos el culo—dijo el líder de los bárbaros.

A lo lejos llegaron los guerreros yissielanos y un Robin forzado a pelear llegaron al pueblo lo primero que vieron eran a los bárbaros robando todo en los puestos algunos seguían quemando cosas.

—Valla lissa tenía razón ahora debemos de saber de dónde son aunque ya es obvio—dijo chrom.

—Eh para que quieren saber de qué reino es el enemigo si ya lo saben—dijo Robin sacando una espada de bronce.

—es que si culpamos a una nación de algo que no hizo otras naciones pueden venir a nuestra contra y no queremos eso pase y puede traer malas noticias a nuestro reino—dijo Frederick arriba de su caballo con una lanza con una lanza.

Luego de eso escucharon pasos aproximándose cuando los 4 voltearon vieron a Runa—lo siento pero tengo que ayudar también—dijo Runa un poco agitada al correr.

—Runa te dijimos calara mente que te que darás—dijo chrom.

—si pero me siento como si fuera mi culpa ahora quiero ayudar como mi hermano aún que fue forzado hacerlo—dijo Runa sacando un libro con dibujo de rayo.

—oye si no ves también vengo ayudar no soy un cobarde—dijo Robin al sentirse solo rodó sus ojos.

Chrom se sintió feliz al ver que ahora tenían dos aliados con ellos.a sí que decidió dar el el primer movimiento atacando un bárbaro este sobrevivió al golpe y cuando estuvo a punto de atacar—chrom cuidado—dijo Runa lazando un rayo hacia al enemigo. Chrom se sorprendí al ver que Runa sabia magia.

Frederick dio su siguiente paso el bárbaro atacó a Frederick con todo pero parecía que no lo hizo nada de daño por la armadura así que no más le dio un ataque directo matándolo.

Robin pudo ver algo es como si se ocurriera una idea. asi que este fue más adelante que los demás—oye adonde crees que vas— dijeron 2 barbaros . Robin dio un vistazos rápido hacia donde quería ver y quedaban un espadachín y dos con actas. Robin solo sonrío y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Un bárbaro trato de atacarlo pero este esquivo el ataque rápidamente y apuñalo al bárbaro el otro también pero Robin lo esquivo fácil mente. Apuñalándolo Runa y Chrom decidieron ayudarlo. Chrom remató a uno y Runa al que trato de atacar a su hermano.

—oye como hiciste eso—pregunto Chrom al ver que Robin no recibió nada de daño.

—no lo sé se me ocurrió ya que creo que las cosas iban así vi que los que traen espadas son mas hábiles que los que traen hachas y las de lanzas derrota a los de espadas—dijo Robin

—Si de hecho milord él tiene razón hay un factor en debilidades en el armamento—dijo Frederick—aunque eso me sorprende tienes potencial vi como esquivaste esos ataque fácil mente y por lo que escuche de analizar creo que eres un táctico .—termino Frederick.

En eso llegó Lissa levantando su bastón haciendo que todos recuperarán energías y también heridas.—bueno chicos ahora veo que solo quedan dos—dijo Lissa contenta de que iban a terminar rápido.

—Si Frederick Robin encárguese del que tiene espada Runa quédate junto con Lissa para que ella te de un bono de magia—todos fueron a sus puestos.

Robin y Frederick atacaron a sujeto la espada que era mucho más rápido que los demás bárbaros y le dio un golpe fuerte a Robin en el estomago este pensó que lo había atravesado pero vio que traía un armadura pero el dolor del impacto lo sentía aún así que le devolvió el golpe y Frederick lo remató con un ataque de su lanza.

—buen trabajo Robin veo que siempre decías la verdad perdón por no confiar en ti antes—dijo un Frederick apenado.

—tranquilo amigo confió En ti y si tienes tiempo libre quisiera que me entrenaras—dijo un Robin dandole la mano a Frederick para estrecharla Frederick y Robin se dieron un ligero apretón de manos para cerrar el trato.

Con los demás:v

Chrom estaba peleando contra el bárbaro y algo que supo fue que el acento que tenía era de plegian así que con esas pruebas podían avisarles a la estaba junto con lissa pero cuando chrom tropezó el bárbaro trató de matar a chrom pero luego revivió un impacto eléctrico haciendo que el bárbaro se enojara con Runa ella sacó una espada de bronce que encontró en el piso y atacó al bárbaro. el enemigo ya se sentía agotado a sí que Runa vio su debilidad en las piernas a sí que rápida mente las apuñalo dejándolo más lento

—Chrom acabemos con este sujeto ya— dijo Runa así que ambos dieron un golpe combinado acabando con el bárbaro.

Frederick y Robin llegaron al lugar y Lissa volvió a usar su magia para curar a todos Robin le indicó en el lugar en donde recibió el espadaso en voz baja ya que no quería que Runa regañara a Frederick y a él XD.

—Bien hecho veo que sí son de fiar quisiera que vengan ahora con nosotros— dijo Chrom los dos hermanos se vieron y estos sonrieron y ambos dijeron si. Fueron a otro lugar.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de noche

Un agujero azul se abrió en la zona deshabitada del pueblo de ese portal salió un sujeto con una capa café que servía de capucha que cubría su rostro completo unas mangas con cuchillas a los lados un traje y pantalón una botas y armadura de piel y en el pecho izquierdo un metal le cubría el corazón. en ambas piernas llevaba forros de cuchillos y en su espalda un arco con contenedor de flechas y dos espadas.

El sujeto solo camino y siguió el rumbo a donde deberían de aparecer esas cosa que destruyeron su hogar su madre su padre al recordar eso el sujeto vestido de asesino corrió a toda velocidad a esa dirección.

Cuando el asesino corría hacia el bosque decidió no correr para hacer el menor ruido posible sigilosamente iba a una velocidad increíble. Luego de una caminata largo el joven llegó al punto así que se subió a un árbol y sacan un libro que parecía un diario luego de hojear unas páginas el asesino leyó una página en donde encontró toda la información.

Pasó unos minutos y ya era de noche a esta hora todos debían estar dormidos hasta que escucho a unas personas acercarse .el asesino al ver que eran bárbaros decidió ignorarlos .pero luego escucho a un bebe llorar eso sí que llamó su atención y al bajar la vista vio a una mujer con su esposo con una pequeña niña la familia parecía ser campesina y pobre.

El asesino al ver esto bajo del árbol sigilosamente para ver cuántos eran y que armas traían también para analizar sus nivel de habilidades. cuando bajó para escuchar la conversación y ver altos sujetos vio que eran 2 bárbaros 3 peleadores 2 ladrones 3 caballeros 1 mago y mago oscuro 1 arquero 2 mercenarios y el que parecía ser el líder era un maestro de espadas después de ver que eran 16 sujetos así que agudizó su oído y escucho esto.

 **{si eres una persona sensible favor de saltar esta escena hacia la otra parte que están en negritas y en paréntesis advertidos están :v}**

—Valla valla mira que tenemos aquí una pequeña familia de pobres diablos—a lo que terminar su frase los otros bárbaros rieron.

—Por favor se los pido de rodillas no lastimen a mi familia llévenme a mi—dijo el hombre que estaba de rodillas. Los otro al oír esto se rieron.

—Tú ni siquiera vales nada queremos oro no a un débil campesino de mierda— uno de los peleadores elevó su hacha para matar al inocente hombre.

Cuando la mujer vio eso dio un grito de terror mientras abrazaba a su hija que aún lloro más al escuchar el sonido de uno huesos rotos pero este ruido se escucho más bajo de lo que pensaba sí que está decidió abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse al matón con una flecha en la cabeza asiendo que cayera muerto. Los demás se sorprendieron mucho al ver que alguien los estaba espiando luego se escucho un ruido de filo y una extraña onda de fuego quemo a los dos magos. El arquero disparaba a lugares al azar luego una flecha se dirigió hacia el dandole en el corazón.

«Maldicion» pensó el más viejo de todos que era uno de los ladrones —es un clase asesino—los demás lo vieron raro ya que nunca se habían enfrentado a ninguno el otro ladrona fue rebanado ala mitad y su sangre salió dispersada a varios lados y algunos les cayó en los ojos.

Los mercenarios se pacieron en posición de ataque pero ninguno pudo hacer nada ya que uno de ellos fue encendido en llamas y el otro tenía una daga clavada en su cuello. Los caballeros al ser más lentos y resistentes una flecha con pólvora se clavo en el piso donde estaban los tres muy juntos cuando la flecha exploto parte de las piernas de los Caballeros salieron cuatros sujetos con hacha escaparon. A la hora de tocar el monte alto los cuatro no se percataron de los hilos que habían en los alrededores y los cuatro impactaron en los hilos filosos y sus cuellos se agrietaron. El viejo ladrón también quiso escapar pero este piso una trampa de osos quedando inmóvil y gritando del dolor. El maestro en espada volteo a todos lados al poder alfil quitarse la sangre que lo dejó ciego. Al ver toda esta escena de horror empezó a temblar y cuando su mirada se dirigió al campesino lo apuntó con su arma.

—ustedes u-ustedes son culpables de eso contrataron a ese maldito hijo de perra a matarme ustedes YA SABÍAN QUE LOS ÍBAMOS A MATAR—dijo apuntó de matar ala familia que también estuvo presente en la escena.

 **WHOSH**

Fue lo único que los cuatro escucharon—q-u que fue eso—dijo el líder asustado. la mujer igual de asustada apuntó su temblorosa mano hacia al otro lado. Cuando el líder volteo vio al asesino que le encajo una de las cuchillas de sus mangas al viejo ladro que hace segundos estaba asesino quito su manga del hombre y se dirigió al líder que dejó caer su arma y se puso de rodillas pidiendo que lo dejara vivir.

—ahora tu eres el que te arrodillas—dijo con una voz fría que hizo que los testigos se le helarán la sangre. El asesino agarro la espada del el líder que suplicara que no lo matara. Cuando este levanto su vista

—AAAAAAHHHHHHHH—grito desgarradamente dandole fin a su vida.

 **{esta parte de la historia ya no es violenta pueden seguir aquí a los que leyeron la indicación de arriba:v}**

El asesino dirigió su vista altos campesinos que pensaban que les iba hacer algo pero el hombre se le acercó temblorosamente—gr-gracias —dijo el a lo que el asesino solo corto los hilos para que otras personas no se vieran afectadas por la trampa.

El asesino se dirigió hacia el hombre que se sentí aún poco más seguro.

«si él fuera mala persona ya me hubiera matado dede el un principio» pensó el que este agarro una lanza de bronce y se la ofreció el granjero sin saber el porque le dio un arma pero este acepto.

—no estaré siempre ayudándote a si que agarra las armas de esos tipos y protege lo más importante en tu vida—dijo el asesino con una voz normal una muy diferente ala que uso con el líder.—tu familia—después de terminar su frase el asesino se fue a un camino dejando a la familia sola.

La mujer también trató de hablar con él pero desapareció sin dejar rastro. El campesino y su esposa fueron a su hogar.

Mientras caminaba el lugar ya estaba oscuro completa mente pero eso no fue nada para impedir su camino. El asesino llegó al lugar en donde los sucesos empezaron a salir mal a lo lejos vio a las personas que buscaba los encontró por el olor a algo quemándose y pensó que ya habían hecho una fogata. este vio que estaban dormidos. pero para asegurarse saco el libro y hojeo las páginas en donde salía una foto de esas personas.y al ver que eran las mismas de la foto saco una espada muy peculiar y esta saco llamas quemando la foto de las personas.

 **FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

 **QUIEN PODRÁ SER ESTE EXTRAÑO ASESINO Y QUIENES SON ESAS PERSONAS A LA QUE ESTÁ BUSCANDO. EL TERCER CAPÍTULO EXPLICARA MÁS DE ESTA HISTORIA.**


	3. Los viajeros del pasado

**Hola aquí El redentor 777 aquí vengo con este nuevo capítulo. Va haber spoilers del capítulo 1 de la misión the west ok yisstol con algunas modificaciones. disfruten la historia.y que pasen feliz Navidad**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire emblem.**

 **Notas de autor{ }.**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back:( ).**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:(—).**

En el oeste de yisstol

Nuestros viajeros iban hacia la carretera del norte pero decidieron parar ya que estaba ocultándose el sol en ese lugar.

—bien chicos aquí dormiremos—dijo un chrom algo cansado de caminar.

—QUE una dama como yo no voy a dormir en un lugar como este y mucho menos llenos de insectos Pft ack ghag—lissa dijo mientas un grillo le volaba en la boca.

—oye aprende de Runa ella también es una dama y no se está quejando como tú—le dijo chrom y la mencionada sonrió al cumplido de que la llamaran dama.—bueno creo que es hora de conseguir leña para la fogata bien Robin acompáñame—dijo chrom que junto con el iba Robin.

Pasó unos minutos en donde el joven de pelo blanco le tenía una pregunta al hombre de pelo azul—chrom me gustaría preguntarte unas cosas si es que no te molesta—dijo Robin arrancando un tronco.

Chrom al oírlo lo vio unos momentos—si claro somos amigos después de todos—dijo el príncipe de pelo azul.

—es sobre esos bárbaros como supiste que eran de esa nacionalidad—le preguntó un Robin no muy seguro si esa era la pregunta que le quería hacer. Chrom dejó de cortar su leña y su expresión cambio a una seria«un oh creo que no debí preguntar eso» pensó un Robin asustado.

Chrom al ver la expresión de su amigo le dijo—tranquilo no estoy enojado es solo que no me gusta hablar de ello—dijo chrom volviendo a su expresión normal mientras cortaba su leña.

—bueno otra pregunta está es un poco incómoda—le dijo Robin a Chrom que puso toda su atención a este.—te gusta mi hermana—le preguntó a lo que chrom puso una cara de sorprendido y su mejillas se ponían un tono rojo.

—e-espera que Runa... Pero s-si apenas la conozco—le dijo chrom nervioso.

Robin al oír es tenía un punto. Apenas se conocen pero quería saber si su recién amigo no se había enamorado a primera como todo buen hermano quería que su hermana se casara y formará una familia con un buen hombre y chrom es una excelente propuesta para su quería ver triste a su hermana por nada en el mundo. También estaba Frederick pero él tenía algo diferente que chrom no le ponía tanta atención a Runa como lo hace chrom.

—si perdón tienes razón que pregunta más tonta—sonrío Robin.

—no espera no quiero decir que Runa se fea es una especie de mujer linda—chrom al decir lo último sus mejillas se encendieron más.

«bingo»penso Robin al escuchar que a chrom se le hacía atractiva.—bueno amigo tienes mi apoyo por si quieres ganar el corazón de mi hermana—dijo Robin dirigiéndose al campamento. Dejando a un chrom antonito por la propuesta de Robin.

«pero por qué confía tanto en mi apenas nos conocemos»penso un Chrom llegó al campamento Runa estaba haciendo un hechizo de fuego para prender la leña que su hermanó que chrom puso la suya para que está también se quemara.

Después de unos 30 minutos

El lugar ya estaba oscureciendo .Un fuerte gruñido se escucho y todos los presentes excepto los hermanos no se levantaron con sus armas.—perdón fue mi estómago he he he—dijo Robin apenado

—buenos es mejor que un depredador Frederick vamos de caza—dijo chrom mientras se dirigía al bosque {de nuevo :v}.

Otros minutos después

Todos estaban reunidos en la fogata los 3 hombres estaban comiendo la mayor parte de la carne de oso que habían obtenido.

—lissa no as consumido nada—le dijo Robin después de haberle dado un bocado más a su carne.

—pero que les pasa a ustedes quien como carne de oso en esto días es asqueroso—dijo una lissa con cara de repulsión.

—vamos milady necesita las energías para mañana y no están malo como parece— dijo un Frederick satisfecho.

—claro que no una mujer no puede comer esto verdad Runa...Runa...—cuando todos voltearon al verla esta daba mordiscos grandes a su carne mientras comía y tragaba feliz mente sin prestar atención ala conversación.

—valla parece ser que no comió durante varios días—dijo lissa rindiéndose.

Unos minutos más todos se durmieron y ya era de noche hasta que.

—aaaaaahhhhhh—lissa escucho un pequeño grito y se despertó pero al levantarse su hermano también lo hizo

—lissa sucede algo— le preguntó un chrom semi despierto.

—escuchaste eso— dijo lissa un poco asustada

—a deber sido un animal aquí hay varios pero tranquila los depredadores le temen al fuego—dijo chrom volviendo a hizo caso y volvió a unos 10 minutos más tardes vio un destello rojo a lo lejo.

—chrom despierta mira eso pero no te levantes—le dijo lissa. chrom solo se volteo y también vio ese destello.

—lissa acompáñame pero no despiertes a nadie—dijo chrom levantándose y dirigiendo se a esa dirección junto con lissa.

En ese lugar

«bingo» pensó el asesino al ver que su plan había funcionado.«bien ahora síganme» pensó de nuevo mientras corría a suaves pasos pero rápidos con su espada aún en siguió corriendo agudizó su oído para escuchar que tan cercas estaban.«ni siquiera están los 45metros» pensó el asesino .cuando este vio una parte del bosque lleno de neblina se le hizo muy raro ya que esta olía a quemado y veía una grieta en el suelo al ver la grieta esta se empezó a mover bruscamente como un terremoto y su espada se apago.

Lissa y chrom vieron que la luz roja desapareció. Y sintieron el terremoto y el suelo en una parte se empezó a levantar y a formar cracteres y fisuras junto a una explosión de lava. cuando estos corrieron a sentido contrario ellos no se percataron que el asesino los seguía a su ritmo pero en silencio .chrom sintió como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo pero al voltear no vio a nadie a si que siguió corriendo. El asesino en este caso los siguió pero brincando en árbol en árbol.

Mientras tanto con los dormilones :v

Runa y los demás se habían despertado del terrible temblor que estos sintieron los tres cabalgaron el caballo junto con Frederick para llegar más rápido ala zona.

—malditasea nos pudieron haber despertado para poder ir con ellos—dijo un Robin desesperado tratando de pensar que sus amigos extraviados estaban bien.

—Robin no eres el único yo también me siento preocupada. chrom en estos instantes debe de estar en peligro—dijo Runa a lo que los hombres la vieron rara. Runa al sentir la mirada de ellos se sonrojó —oye también estoy preocupada por lissa pero chrom es el que la protege—dijo ella sonrojada aún de la vergüenza.

En el bosque los dos hermanos se detuvieron para agarrar aire. Cuando descansaron un poco un extraño agujero azul se abrió revelando a unas criaturas que cayeron al suelo como si nada. Están tenían un aspecto desagradables y su más cosa notable eran esos ojos rojos sangrientos. chrom se abalanzó hacia uno ellos. El monstruo de hacha al recibir el ataque parecía no afectarle para nada.

—pero que—dijo chrom sorprendido. después de eso en el portal dos de esas cosas salieron pero traían a dos sujetos que eran humanos. un hombre de pelo rojo y una mujer con cola de caballo de pelo verde estos parecían inconscientes pero ala hora de llegar al suelo los dos se despertaron. Ambos se pararon y al ver alas criaturas. Sacaron sus armas y atacaron a los monstruos que los trajeron aquí.

El asesino que estaba en un árbol reconoció al hombre de pelo rojo pero ala de la cola de caballo único que vio fue el color de ojos de esa mujer el asesino sintió un sentimiento que no sentía desde que era pequeño.y vivía con su familia. Luego vio que el portal se cerraba y de este salió un sujeto. Este llevaba una mascara tenía el pelo azul corto y una armadura similar al rey héroe marth. Este saco una espada similar al sujeto de pelo azul.

—oye tú ahora—dijo el enmascarado a chrom estos dos atacaron al mismo tiempo y el monstruo desapareció.cuando los dos acabaron con el. Vieron a los dos desconocidos que también peleaban contra esos demonios después de que ellos acabarán derrotándolos voltearon a ver a los otras personas que los estos voltearon chrom se sorprendió al verlos ya que se les hacía familiar su rostro y al ver sus espadas confirmó sus dudas la espada de los sellos y la maní katti.

—ustedes son Eliwood de pherae y lyn la princesa de Caelin verdad—pregunto chrom. el hombre de pelo rojo asistió.

—si esos somos nosotros pero donde estamos—dijo Eliwood dudoso. Chrom al ver que si eran ellos y lissa también se sorprendieron ambos hermanos habian escuchado que después de 1000 de años dos lords de reino de elibe habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

—bien quiero que me escuchen los dos no se asusten cuando lo en el reino de yisstol viajaron miles de años al futuro—Lyn y Eliwood se sorprendieron al oír esto—no sólo eso en los libros de historia salía que ustedes desaparecieron misteriosamente en un fiesta en Pherae después de unos años de búsqueda el reino de Caelin y Pherae quedaron a manos de el marqués Uther y su hermano Hector.—Eliwood se sintió un poco aliviado que su amigo se encargó de su puesto pero Lyn parecía lo contrario.

—como sabemos si ustedes son de fiar—dijo Lyn con sus manos en la cintura que dando frente a chrom— aún no sabemos si ustedes están usando una magia de ilusiones—dijo una Lyn con una mirada de al ver eso vio a Eliwood que se acercó a Lyn y la toco en el hombro.

—lyndis estos hombres parecen decir la verdad tranquila yo estoy contigo recuerda eso—dijo Eliwood calmando a Lyn.

—bien ento—no pudo terminar su frase ya que más de esas cosas aparecieron y lissa empezó a gritar ya que una de esas cosa trato de incluyendo al enmascarado que estaba sorprendido de la aparición de esos dos sujetos del a toda velocidad el monstruo ya había levantado su hacha para acabar con la vida de lissa. Los cuatros no podían llegar y chrom muy enojado pensó.

«lissa te e fallado té amo hermanita »pensaba mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo.

Una flecha salió disparada hacia el monstruo desintegrándolo cuando esto paso chrom no dudó en abrazar a lissa.—no vuelvas a separarte de mi—dijo chrom preocupado a lo que lissa devolvió su abrazo a su hermano.

Cuando estos voltearon hacia el lugar donde la flecha salió disparada no vieron a nadie.y luego escucharon pasos revelando a Robin Runa y Frederick.

—están todos bien escuchamos gritos—dijo Frederick a lo que los gemelos bajaron del caballo.

—si gracias por salvarme—dijo lissa aún asustada los tres se vieron ya que nadie había hecho hicieron caso omiso al ver unas criaturas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Los siete sacaron sus armas y atacaron al enemigo cuando vieron que los superaban en número.

Una mujer con armadura rosa fuerte y pelo corto rosado llegó al campo de batalla con una lanza—capitan chrom he venido ayudarte dijo—la mujer al ver a esas criaturas—valla sí que son horribles esas cosas pero no me importa yo acabaré con ustedes—cuando la mujer trato de moverse.

—disculpe madam—dijo un hombre de pelo largo azul celeste con un arco. al ver a este hombre todos a pensaron que él había sido el que salvó a lissa pero al ver sí flechas que eran con el palo de que no fue el ya que la flecha que mató al demonio eran Rojas.—una mujer con esas manos delicadas no puede hacer este tipos de barbaridades—dijo el hombre de forma poética y en un tono educado.

—aja y tú quién eres—dijo la peli rosada al ver la actitud de este.

—yo soy una verdadera leyenda un arquero de primera un gran héroe mi nombre es vir— dijo mientras fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

—si como sea rufles{no Rufles de sabritas}yo ya me voy hacer cosas importantes—dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al campo.

—virrion oye espera milady no me ha dicho su nombre—le dijo virrion a la peli rosada.

—es sully soy una guardiana— dijo la mujer bajando de su caballo.

—sully pero que divino y hermoso nombre es un honor quisieras casarte con migo bella sully—dijo virrion de forma soñ demás vieron sorprendido a este hombre tan raro.

—espera contigo oh espera creo que lo entiendo...—dijo sully a lo que virrion esperaba su respuesta—es una broma verdad es como si pusiera mi bota en tu cara. Eso sí es una buena línea.—dijo sully subiendo a su caballo.

—bueno no estoy bromeando solo estaba en la nobleza y ya me pedían que me casara así que. Qué dices—dijo virrion esperando una respuesta.

—que tal ESTO como respuesta—dijo mientras le daba una patada en la cara tumbándolo al piso. .cuando virrion se despertó vio que su doncella se alejaba de el. Y este rápidamente llegó junto con ella

—ouch milady esa patada sí que fue fuerte asi que déjame acompañarte voy a servirte. Te doy mi palabra de vida—dijo virrion

Sully lo vio y suspiro—bien... Solo para que te calles y deja de mirarme así—dijo sully con virrion feliz como si no hubiera pasado nada malo.

Cuando estos terminaron de hablar los monstruos atacaron a los presentes la batalla fue dura hasta que a Runa se las ocurrió un plan para acabar con el ponente— ustedes dos sepáresen y ataquen en diferentes lugares dijo runa—chrom ven conmigo y Frederick cubre a lissa—a lo que este hizo caso.

—oye y yo qué hago—dijo Robin Molesto al ver que su hermana no le había dado una orden.

—bueno... Ve con la mujer de pelo verde que se parece a Lyn— dijo Runa que fue ala misma dirección que chrom . «bueno espera dijo Lyn me está viendo la cara de idiota»

—hiya—grito una mujer de pelo verde derrotando a una de esas criautas. Robin al verla penso que debería dejar de consumir pasto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

el enmascarado peleaba con esas criaturas en otro lugar ya se empezó a cansar al ver que no dejaban de salir «mientras ellos estén a salvo estaré orgullosa»pensó el enmascarado. Cuando este trato de atacar a uno. El demonio uso su hacha para atacarlo. Pero este al no tener fuerza ala hora de impactar en su falchion salió disparado hacia un á el impacto su máscara cayó al suelo y su pelo azul se volvió largo.

La joven mujer al sentir su cara libre vio que su máscara estaba en el piso solo le quedaban 4 ella pensó que iba a morir en ese momento hasta que vio que dos Risen eran asesinados por flechas.{ella ya sabe que se llaman Risen :v}.luego los otros dos fueron derrotados por una hoja brillante y otra en mujer a ver esto pensó que Eliwood y Lyn habían llegado a salvarla esta rápidamente cubrió su rostro para que su identidad no fuera al apartar sus brazos no vio a nadie. Así que la mujer no perdió el tiempo y se puso su máscara luego se recogió el pelo rápidamente y busco su falchion y fue hacia el campo de batalla. En un árbol escondido el asesino estaba allí escondido así que se dispuso a seguirá la.

Con el ejército de yisstol

Quedaban muy pocos Risen{el nombre que Frederick les puso}.pero en ese momento todos estaban agotados Lissa uso su magia para hacer que todos se recuperarán

—Arggg—grito Eliwood herido— Lyn rápida mente acabó con el Risen con lanza. Pero después 6 más después de que la enmascarada llegara al lugar vio que los viajeros del pasado estaban en problemas.

—TOYA—se escucho alguien gritar mientras los Risens se encendían en llamas. Cuando el humo se quitó vieron a un sujeto vestido de asesino con una capucha en la cabeza. Este guardó su espada que era idéntica a la que Eliwood traía. El asesino al voltear al verlos salió huyendo del lugar.

—espera no huyas— dijo Eliwood tratando de levantarse pero el golpe del Risen fue muy fuerte por lo que este se quedo en el preocupada lo ayudó a pararse y lissa uso su poder pare que este pudiera estar bien cuando él se curó le dio gracias a lissa y volteo a dirección a donde el asesino muy extraño que tuviera una espada espada de los sellos como la de el.«acaso también será de Pherae como yo»pensó Eliwood.

—señor está bien —dijo sully con virrion un poco agitados por la pelea.

—si gracias sully—luego vio a virrion y vio que podían confiar en el. Luego dirigió su antencion al enmascarado—oye tu gracias por ayudarnos me gustaría saber quién eres—dijo chrom.

Esta al oírlo decidió no revelar su identidad a pesar que ese asesino que la salvo ya le había visto el rostro.—mi nombre es marth vengo del futuro—dijo la mujer poniendo su voz un poco más se sorprendieron al oír a este—vengo de hace más de 10 años y quiero cambiar este pasado para que esto no ocurra lo mismo que en él futuro—dijo marth.

—Espera nosotros también aparecemos en ese futuro—pregunto Lyn.

—no nunca conocí a nadien de ustedes—dijo marth—pero en mi futuro esas criaturas destruyeron mi hogar y a mis padres así que eso es lo que quiero cambiar—a lo que los demás vieron a marth extraños.

—oye esto es por casualidad conoces a ese asesino—dijo Robin.

—no nunca lo había visto pero su habilidad con las espadas es increíble—dijo marth recordando cómo lo salvó—tengo que ir me lo siento—.dijo marth dirigiéndose ala misma dirección que tomó el asesino.

—oye espera como conseguiste esa espada solo hay un falchion en este mundo alguien te la debió haber dado—dijo chrom.

—Lo siento milord voy responder más preguntas después—dijo marth saliendo del lugar

POV del asesino

«Valla eso fue agotador» pensé yo en ese se porque ese mujer me recordaba a alguien es como si ya la conociera pero no estaba seguro mi padre antes de morir me dijo que esta espada brillante era de mi madre y que el color de mis ojos eran como el de quite el gorro y me asomé en un lago y vi mi soy idéntico a mi padre solo que mis ojos eran como los de mi madre. Asi que tomó mi capa y volví a ponérmela cubriendo mi cara y escuche unos pasos yo tomé inmediatamente mi arco.

—tranquilo solo quiero hablar—dijo una voz femenina.

Esa chica es la que salve de esos Risen. La mujer no traía su mascara ya que ella la tenía en su cinturón colgando. Tenía ojos azules pero uno de sus ojos tenía una extraña marca.

—bien que quieres—dije guardando mi arco. Al ver que está no era ningún peligro para mí.

—quién eres también vienes del futuro—dijo la chica. Yo en ese momento no sabía qué decir ya que no tenía una identidad falsa.

—mi nombre es leif vengo de un pasado diferente—mentí yo para no revelar mi indentidad—a diferencia de ti yo vengo a matar a alguien en específico—dije yo sin mentiras.

Después de terminar mi frase ella me apunto con su falchion—no te creo sé que no te llamas así eres como hoy—yo no sabía que decir—vi tu espada también eres de Pherae —yo al escuchar eso apreté mis puños ya que estaba revelando mi identidad—dime algo si eres un asesino a sueldo por qué salvaste a Eliwood—me dijo ella cuando está iba a decir algo.

—ya basta—le dije con mis voz más fría que podía y saque mi otra espada —te diré quién soy si me derrotas si aguantas 3 minutos contra mí solo voy a hacer tres cosas que tú quieras y si yo gano no me molestes—dije yo ya molesto.

La mujer dudó un momentos vio mi espada también por un momento —bien no soy tan débil además este tiempo depende de mí para derrotarte— me dijo poniéndose una pose de pelea idéntica ala de marth.

Ella dio el primer paso pero no me que de atrás. Y estaba contando en mi mente el tiempo tanto como yo y ella chocamos varias veces nuestras espadas. Decidí usar el 40% de mi fuerza. Luego no separamos y ella esquivo mis ataques y ella me lanzó un golpe en el hombro haciendo me retroceder.

«valla es buena» pensé en ese momento luego el retrocedió y yo al verla use mi arco ella me vio apuntándola y luego mande mi flecha hacia ella apenas logró esquivar el flechazo.

—oye no seas tramposo usa espada también cobarde— esa última palabra me hizo enojar calcule el tiempo y vi que solo me que daba 2 minutos.

«con eso me vasta para derrotarla» guarde mi arco y me dirigí a ella sacando mi espada de nuevo.y corría una velocidad mayor ala que usaba ya que con solo el 40% de mi fuerza no la iba a derrotar así que use el 70% ataque más rápido ahora pero ella también seguía ni ritmo.«Grrr maldita»pensé en ese momento ya que al verla que tampoco está peleaban enserio me una serie de golpes más y chocamos nuestras armas de que damos muy cercas y al ver lo que está quería hacer me aparté para que no pudiera ver mi cara.

ella sonrió orgullosa mente—veo que solo queda 1 minuto y sabré quién eres en realidad—dijo la mujer que tenía toda la razón. así que me que de parado un momento y me fui directamente hacia ella peleando con al ver esto también fue enserio hacia a mí. Yo contraatacaba y usaba las cuchillas de mis mangas Como un ataque rápido pero ella los esquivo con dificultad

«se acabo»pensé al usar mi otra mano para agarrar mi otra espada que prendí en llamas en ese momento solo me que quedaba 30 malditos segundos. En ese momento saque una explosión de fuego no tan fuerte para que nadie supiera que estábamos aquí. Después de ese ataque ella cayó al suelo porque se resbaló con una roca su falchion estaba a mi lado. Patee su espada hacia ella viéndome sorprendida.

—oye porque lo hiciste prácticamente pudiste haber ganado—me dijo.

—que sea un asesino no me hace tan cobarde—le dije normal—bien porque yo te hice un favor solo voy hacer dos cosa lo que tu me pidas si es que aguantas mi ataque en estos poco segundos—yo le dije.a lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo.a lo que yo solo seguí atacando con estocadas quedaban 10 segundos esos fueron los más largo de mi vida ella medio un golpe mandándome al piso ella me apunto pero yo di una maroma para pararme.

5 yo seguí atacando y ella también medio una patada en la panza.

4 el golpe me hizo retroceder pero no fue razón de frenar así que guarde mi espada en llamas y salte con todo.

3 yo aterrice en la espalda de ella cuando cante victoria el volteo y trato de darme un golpe y yo solo me agache.

2 cuando traté de atacarla ella lo esquivo y yo me pare agarrando mi sable con las dos manos yo tanto como ella corrimos con todo para poner fin esta pelea.

1 su falchion empezó a brillar como mi espada cuando ambos dimos el golpe final nuestras espadas chocaron y salieron volando de nuestras manos.

0 al ver que fue un empate y que el tiempo se acabo yo me quedé parado la falchion y mi espada se clavaron al suelo casi en el mismo sitio ambos fuimos por nuestra perspectiva la sacamos del y ella nos que damos viendo.

—que quieres que haga—le dije yo.

Ella no dijo nada y acerco su mano hacia mi capucha cuando ella me quito mi gorro se sorprendió al ver mi cara.

POV de marth

Pensé que iba ser diferente cuando vi su rostro no pude dejar de pelo rojo y desordenado con unos ojos verdes su cara era idéntica al del señor Eliwood.

—te queda otra cosa—le dije. A lo que yo no lo dejaba de mirar.—bien—dijo desesperándose y cerro sus ojos.

Yo solo voltee a suelo y sentí mi cara un poco caliente por la propuesta que le tenía. Este abrió sus ojos y me vio.

POV del asesino

«nunca voy a entender a las mujeres»pensé en ese momento. Primero quería saber quién era. Luego peleamos casi a muerte. después empatamos.y ahora al ver mi rostro se comporta de forma muy extraña.

—bueno que tal si—dijo un poco dudosa después me dijo— vamos al reino de yisstol y me invitas a cenar mañana—me pregunto sonriendo.

«bueno es mejor que dar más información»pensé en ese momento.—bien te espero en la entrada del reino temprano para conocer el lugar—dije sonriendo tambié fuimos hacia diferentes caminos.

Mientras tanto en un pueblo de yisstol

POV de Lyn

Estábamos afuera de un hotel ya que el tal chrom dijo que ese lugar tenía buena reservación. Al ver que ese sujeto de pelo castaño que se llamaba Frederick llegó.

—Mi lord hay un cuarto en donde caben 3 personas—dijo eso no suena tan mal.—pero el lugar está lleno y solo quedan esos cuatros lugares—termino

Yo empece a contar a todos «mierda a una de nosotras va tener que dormir mixto»pensé en ese momento.

—Runa sully y yo dormiremos juntas será una noche de chicas—dijo la niña rubia llamada lissa. deben estar bromeando que hay de mi también soy una chica.

—chrom tu yo en un cuarto—dijo Robin a lo que este asistío.

—bien señorita lyndys quisiera—dijo virrion pero yo me fui con Eliwood.

sully puso una cara de celos al ver que este me coqueteaba. lissa y Runa no pasaron de eso y se rieron de la expresión de sully.

Eliwood se puso un poco nervioso al ver que yo y el teníamos que compartir una habitación—Lyndis quiero que me prometas algo—dijo el nervioso. Yo asistí con mi cabeza—dime que nuestra amistad... No se verá afectado por esto.—me dijo el.

Mi cara en peso arder pero lo aguante.—no tranquilo de echo no me molesta—le dije solo escuche que las demás chicas se reían de mí. Eso hizo que mi cara se pusiera roja.

En la habitaciones con las chicas

POV de nadie

—ahhh hace mucho que no hago una pijamada—dijo lissa con el pelo suelto.

—si hace mucho que no tenía mi sueños de bellezas—esta vez dijo Runa que también se dejó el pelo suelto.

—bueno yo no tengo sueño aún—dijo sully con un tono de diferencia.

—awww vamos sully. virrion aún te quiere—le dijo lissa que junto con Runa se empezaron a reí.la pelirosa sentía un poco de calor en su cara.

—que ese mujeriego me quiera no significa que yo a él—dijo sully.

—bueno yo no vi eso cuando te enojaste porque él se quería dormir con Lyn. espera acaso tú querías compartir habitación con el.—Runa pregunto.a lo que sully se sonrojó y luego sonrió.

—tú eres la menos indicada de hablar de ello—le dijo sully confundiendo a Runa—o acaso que rías compartir habitación con chrom—al oír eso lissa seguía riendo y Runa quedo boquiabierta.

Cuando ella iba a decir algo lissa la interrumpió—bueno mañana es un nuevo día así que a dormir.—dijo ella durmiendo en la cama del medio.

Las demás también tomaron una cama en específica

Con Robin y chrom

—Hey chrom —dijo Robin—que tal si hablamos de lo de antes—chrom al acordarse de ello decidió hablar con el.

—bien no se pero cada vez que hago equipo con Runa siento como si nuestra amistad creciera cada vez más—dijo chrom—pero no estoy muy seguro si ella piensa lo mismo—Robin al oír esto sonrió y asistió—bueno pero porque quieres que quede con ella—pregunto chrom.

«le diré»pensó Robin —bueno es que quiero que este con un buen hombre y con el tiempo vi que lo eras así que hay razón para poder creer Enti—dijo Robin a lo que dejó a chrom sorprendido—además yo y ella no nos acordamos de nuestros padres y se podría decir que es la única familia que tengo—Robin bostezo y se fue a la cama derecha—bien chrom buenas noches.— dijo Robin durmiendo.

En ese momento chrom también se acostó en la cama izquierda«que descanses Runa»pensó chrom.

Frederick y virrion

Virrion estaba limpiando su arco algo digno de un noble. En ese momento Frederick s estaba haciendo algo similar con su lanza.

Estos no hablaron de nada que virrion dijo.

—y bien amigo hay alguna belleza en algún lugar esperándote—dijo virrion a Frederick.

—no en estos momentos tan críticos no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en la guerra—dijo Frederick.

—no lo veo nada malo además sully es bella y lo de la señorita Lyn solo lo hice para encelarla un poco—dijo virrion. Frederick al oír eso sonrió ya que él pensaba que era un mujeriego.

—sabes a veces me sorprende a pesar de que te trata así de mal—le dijo Frederick.

—soy capaz de soportar todo por el corazón de esa doncella—virrion le dijo—bueno amigo mañana hablamos—dijo virrion durmiendo.

Frederick también se acomodó y se durmió.

Con Eliwood y lyn {tranquilos aquí no hay lemon es un Eliwoodxlyn}

Ambos estaban en el cuarto en la misma que esta habitación era la única con una sola cama.{que coincidencia}tanto Lyn y Eliwood y no podían dormir ya que ambos pensaban en su hogar.

Eliwood recordaba a su padre su madre y los momentos que estuvo con Hector y también cuando iba en caballo con Marcus en Pherae y todo el pueblo llamaba a Eliwood como el gran leó al recordar eso sonrio pero eso se acabó.estaba en una época en donde el y su amiga Lyndis eran solo unos desconocidos.

Mientras Lyn estaba una situación igual. Ella recordó a sus padres y cuando jugaba con sus amigos en las conoció a su pequeña amiga florina. Cuando empezó su viaje y conoció a ese estratega llamado mark. cuando Kent y sain le informaron que ella era nieta de lord hausen.y su recuerdo más importante cuando conoció a Eliwood.y cuando se reunió con su abuelo en Caelin lord hausen .

Lyn al recordar eso no pudo evitar llorar. Eliwood al ver que su amiga temblaba le dijo—Lyndis no te preocupes—ella aún llorando volteo y Eliwood volteo y le sonrió—no importa lo que pase—luego de eso la abrazo cerrando los ojos—yo estaré aquí para protegerte siempre—dijo el durmiendo.

Lyn al estar al los brazos de Eliwood ella también lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en su hombro .así pudiendo al fin dormir.

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 **Al fin el asesino reveló su rostro quién podrá ser el. Lo más importante que harán ellos mañana.**


	4. Nuevo viaje nuevos amigos

**Hola aquí el redentor 777 :v esta vez les traigo el capitulo nuevo. Perdón por los errores de ortografía es que aveces se me pasan algunos cuantos. y cuando terminó el fic lo revisó para ver si este no tiene errores. Bueno eso era lo único que quería se me olvidó decir que Eliwood en esta historia tiene 17 años y Lyn tiene 16 años ya que en fire emblem 7 decía que ella tenía 18 en la versión americana pero en la versión japonesa ella tenía 15 así que solo cumplieron 1 año mas después de la derrota de lundgren. No voy hacer un especial de año nuevo ya que me estoy enfocando en sí en la sí ya :v.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire los OC que yo cree**

 **Notas de autor{ }.**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back:( ).**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:(—).**

Era de mañana en el reino de yisstol todos habían tenido una buena noche incluyendo a los viajeros del pasado. **{tranquilos no hicieron nada de esas cosas :v}**.ellos sé dirigieron hacia el reino en donde la multitud estaban afuera de sus casas.

—pero que está pasando pregunto— Runa confundida al ver que estos aplaudían.

—Yo sí sé que es lo que está pasando—dijo lissa sonriendo mientras volteaba hacia una direcció al igual que ella voltearon hacia ese lugar.

Y vieron a travez de la multitud que llegaba una mujer de pelo rubio largo con una marca en la frente similar a la que chrom tiene en el brazo.

—y esa mujer quién es—pregunto Eliwood junto con Lyn por qué ambos no sabían de quién se trataba. también Robin y Runa estaban curiosos por qué ellos no sabían quién era ella.

—ella es la reina de este lugar es Emmeryn—dijo Frederick—ella es una persona muy gentil así que no se preocupen ella no les hará nada por ser desconocidos de hecho ella es una gran admiradora suya Lyn—termino el capitan. A lo que Lyn quedo muy sorprendida.—también sabe que desaparecieron ya que leyó toda tu historia.

—pero ustedes tienen alguna relación con ella verdad no creo que solo sean sus soldados—dijo Robin.

—bueno aparte de ser una gran reina es la mejor hermana mayor del mundo—dijo lissa muy feliz.

—si era muy obvio saber que tú eras... ESPERA QUE—dijo una Lyn muy sorprendida Eliwood Robin y Runa también lo estaban.

—eso significa que chrom y tú son—dijo Eliwood sin creer lo que había escuchado.

—si los príncipes de este reino—dijo chrom orgulloso—emmy se hizo reina hace 12 años cuando apenas tenía 8 años a pesar de su corta edad era demasiado madura y nuestra madre la educó para ser lo que ahora es—finalizó chrom triste al recordar los últimos momentos con su madre.

—pero chrom...digo este su alteza no crees que—dijo Runa apenada.

—tranquilos pueden llamarme chrom—dijo el

—y a mí me pueden decir lissa—dijo su pequeña hermana.

Después de que la gente se metieran a su hogar. Los caballeros de yisstol se metieron hacia el palacio. Mientras que virrion y sully fueron al Arsenal y lissa junto con Frederick fueron a acompañ entraron vieron que una mujer que estaba junto con Emmeryn. Se notaba que ella era una guardia de rango alto tenía el pelo blanco con un rodete como peinado tenía unos ojos color Rubi y traía una armadura. Ella al ver a los recién llegados los saludo.—señor chrom veo que trae invitados.—dijo la mujer.

—Si phila los dos sujetos que se parecen son Robin y Runa—dijo chrom a lo que ambos inclinaron su cabeza.

—y esto no me lo van a creer el sujeto te pelo rojo es Eliwood hijo del marqués de Pherae— en ese momento phila y Emmeryn se sorprendieron al oír lo que chrom dijo.

—es uno honor su majestad siento si mi presencia es incómoda—dijo el hombre de pelo rojo mientras se arrodillaba.

—espera si el es Eliwood esa mujer de pelo verde es Lyn—dijo Emmeryn a lo que Lyn asistío con su cabeza—sabes siempre e admirado tu fuerza—dijo Emmeryn sonriendo.

A lo que Lyn le preguntó—pero como si solo soy una chica de las llanuras no hice nada especial.—dijo ella ya que no se sentía na da especial.

Emmeryn al ver su humildad le dijo—claro que si eres peleaste para salvar tu pueblo de un ser malvado y regresaste por tu gente y no solo eso. también obtuviste el arma legendaria maní katti algo que muy pocas personas podrán controlar esa espada.—dijo Emmeryn animando a Lyn.

Ella sonrió al ver que Emmeryn era muy buena persona es la sexta persona en la nobleza en caerle bien.

—bueno emmy tengo malas noticias.—dijo chrom—los plegian atacaron un pueblo del sur de yisstol.—dijo chrom recordando la pelea donde conocieron a los hermano.

—ya veo a sí que el rey malvado gargel rompió su promesa—dijo Emmeryn sería.

—su majestad quien es gargel—dijo Runa al no saber de quién estaban hablando.

—gargel es el rey de los plegian ese hombre inicio varias guerras contra nosotros al ser un reino vecino ellos quieren obtener yisstol para obtener nuestro territorio.—dijo ella.

—Los cuatros sé que daron sorprendido al oír esta noticia—pero no han echo nada ustedes para que los ataquen—dijo Robin.

—Hace quince años los plegian habían perdido una guerra contra nuestro reino—dijo Emmeryn contando el suceso—cuando yisstol ganó La Paz había llegado a nuestro reino y tres años después me hice reina así que ellos después de ese tiempo duraron diez años planeando varias cosas. De hecho el pueblo de la alianza con ellos ya que el reino de chon'sin al ser el más grande no aceptó tener alianza con plegian.—termino Emmeryn.

Los que no sabían nada quedaron sorprendidos al saber que estaban en guerra—yo voy ayudar—dijo Lyn con una mirada de fuego en sus ojos los presentes quedaron impresionados por lo que ella dijo—no voy a dejar que esas personas destruyan su hogar como lo hicieron esas personas con el mío—dijo Lyn arrodillándose—por favor Emmeryn déjame ayudar Eliwood también va ayudar—dijo ella a lo que Eliwood también se arrodilló.

Ella al ver que ambas personas daban su ayuda ella vio que Eliwood traía una espada que nunca había visto.—Eliwood podría ver su espada un momento—le dijo Emmeryn. A lo que este desvaino su arma y se la dio a ella con cuidado. Ella al ver un rato el arma se sorprendió al verla—la espada de los sellos de pherae tiene el mismo poder divino de la falchion de mi hermano—dijo Emmeryn. Eliwood al escuchar eso se sorprendió.el solo sabía encender en llamas su arma.

«Tal vez ella sabe de ese sujeto que también tiene la espada de los sellos»pensó el —su majestad usted de casualidad no sabe de ese asesino que anda rodando por estos lado—dijo Eliwood al recordar que ese hombre también tenía la espada de los sellos.

Emmeryn al escuchar la palabra asesino vio a Eliwood—él es hombre que tiene un gorro y una habilidad muy superior a los demás—dijo ella a lo que los demás presentes se sorprendieron al oír esto—si he oído por parte de una familia que ese sujeto derrotó a unos plegian en el oeste de yisstol creo que fue ayer cuando me dijeron eso. Pero también me dijeron que no era malo—dijo Emmeryn algunos pusieron cara de alivio al oír que tenían un aliado fuerte.—si buscan aliados lo mejor es ir a ferox. Ahí pueden buscar a Flavia y a Basilio ellos sí pueden ayudar.—dijo Emmeryn.

—bien iremos aya después—chrom respondió—bueno emmy nos retiramos vamos a presentarles a los demás nos vemos—dijo chrom saliendo del palacio junto con los demá ellos caminaban hacia al Arsenal Eliwood estaba a lado de chrom.

—oye porque no le preguntaste a tu hermana sobre ese sujeto llamado marth—le preguntó Eliwood en voz baja.

—bueno es que no creo que ella sepa de ese sujeto sabes además creo que con el tiempo sabremos la indentidad de ambos—dijo chrom también en voz siguieron conversando de otras cosas.

—bueno sabes Robin me recuerda mucho a mark—dijo Eliwood al recordar al estratega que acompañaba a Lyndis en esos momentos.

—mark ese quien es—pregunto el al nunca oír ese nombre en el libro de historias de Lyn.

—el era un estratega que Lyndis conoció este estaba desmayado así que ella lo ayudó y él ayudó a Lyndis a que volviera al trono—dijo Eliwood.

—qué raro en los libros de historia no lo mencionaban solo decía qué Lyn y sus compañeros derrocaron el gobierno de lundgren—dijo chrom. Eliwood al oír esto no sabía qué decir ya que mark una vez le dijo a Lyndis que no quería ningún crédito de nada.

—no me extraña para nada sabes mark siempre quiso ser borrado de la historia. el día que yo y Lyndis estuvimos en la reunión tratamos de contactarnos con el pero nada es como si cumplió con su palabra—dijo Eliwood al recordar el tiempo que estuvo buscando a su amigo por todo elibe.

—sabes Eliwood eres un hombre interesante. Aún que en algunas historia decían que tú y Lyn se escaparon y luego tuvieron una familia—dijo chrom en voz baja y sonriéndo. luego de ver al lord de pelo rojo vio que este se había sonrojado—espera ustedes dos no son pareja—dijo chrom en voz baja para que los demás de atrás no los escucharan.

—bueno yo y Lyndis no nos vimos después de un años de que ella derrotara a lundgren. y después nos volvimos a ver en la reunión en donde según desaparecimos pero en realidad llegamos a este reino a un tiempo diferente—Eliwood le dijo a chrom.

Después de un rato Lyn y Runa hablaban de cosas de mujeres pero Lyn al no una dama de la nobleza a veces hablaba de sus peleas y de sus aventuras hasta que a Runa por curiosidad pregunto.

—oye Lyn no te enojes por mi curiosidad tú y Eliwood son pareja—pregunto no muy segura .lyn solo bajo su mirada triste.

—no y no creo que él se fije en una mujer como yo a pesar de que le he dicho indirectas de que quiero ser algo más que una amiga pero el solo es mi amigo y esto a gusto con esto—dijo la chica de la llanura apuñalando su corazó pensar que ella no tenía oportunidad de estar con un hombre tan fantástico como el.

Runa solo sonrío por su amiga—Lyn no tienes que estar así el amor es algo tan grande que uno nunca se preocupa por su forma de ser sino es un sentimientos de un gran poder.—dijo ella—nunca sabremos si Eliwood también siente algo por ti si nunca se lo preguntamos. Sabes se nota que él te quiere—Runa le dijo a una no muy convencida Lyn.

—bueno se lo preguntaré cuando llegue el momento indicado.—dijo Lyn.

mientras tanto en el cuatros estaban hablando con un hombre rubio y vaike este chico habían dicho que era muy olvidadizo pero este siempre lo negaba ya que era muy orgulloso.y también estaba una chica de pelo plateado con un clip de plumas ella llevaba una armadura rosa bajo.

—saben no sé cómo le haremos en esta guerra el capitán chrom debe de estar muy agotado—dijo la mujer de pelo plateado.

—ay sumía tú siempre preocupándote de ese sujeto—dijo vaike con un acento bárbaro—además chrom es el más fuerte de este ejército no hay nadie que lo supere más que yo—dijo el confiado.

—Ah si entonces por qué no lo enfrentas en una batalla— dijo sully al observar la confianza de este.

—bueno es que no es que quiera. Si no que prefiero pelear contra los tipos malos—Dijo el

—bueno chicos creí que llegue a una reunión un poco importante—dijo una voz femenina haciendo aparición. Ella vestia con un vestido rosado y traía un moño con dos trenzas y ella traía un paraguas en sus manos.

—maribelle que bueno que llegaste—dijo lissa al ver a su mejor amiga.

—sucede algo amiga—dijo sumia.

—bueno es que al entrar en el palacio vi a cuatro sujetos que nunca había visto en la vida—maribelle dijo—dos sujetos tenían el pelo blanco y vestían iguales y los otros dos eran más diferentes—lissa al ver de quién estaban hablando ella decidió contarles pero era una sorpresa así que decidió que ellos llegaran.

—bueno cuando ellos lleven te vas a sorprender al saber quiénes son—dijo ella

—enserio y son fuertes—dijo vaike—porqué yo puedo barrer el piso con ellos fácil mente—dijo aún confiado.

—enserio entonces te apuesto 500 piezas de oro a que no le ganas al sujeto de pelo rojo—dijo Frederick a lo que vaike aceptó.

—bueno yo ya me tengo que ir—dijo maribelle.

—valla y como son esos sujetos—dijo sumia muy curiosa.

—lo sabrá en este momento—dijo virrion—mi oído me dice que ya están por venir—a lo que todos voltearon ala entrada del Arsenal.

Efectivamente chrom junto con cuatro personas más llegaron hacia el mujer de pelo verde en cola de caballo le dio una mirada fría a vaike ya que se parecía al los barbaros.

—Capitan chrom—dijo sumia corriendo pero ala hora de pisar unas hojas esta cayo al piso estrellando su cara al los presentes nuevos al ver esto se asustaron pero al ver que está estaba bien y se levanto sin problemas.

—sumia esta bien fueron esas botas de nuevo—dijo chrom preocupado.

—no...bueno si...—dijo ella

—valla valla pero si son los recién llegados—dijo vaike el enfocó la mirada al sujeto de pelo rojo.« enserio Frederick le apuestas a este debilucho jajaja hoy gano 500 piezas»pensó vakie.

—bueno chicos tenemos nuevos integrantes—dijo el—el de pelo blanco de ahí es Robin—dijo presentándolo.

—hola si necesitan una estrategia en batalla solo hablen conmigo—dijo el

—enserio nos vas a enseñar a jugar ajedrez jajaja—se rió vaike. Robin ignoró a este ya que sabía que esa era su actitud.

—ella es su hermana gemela Runa ella al igual que su hermano es una estratega—dijo el a lo que ella saludo con la mano.

—pero que hermosa es—dijo vaike. A lo que Runa sonrió al cumplido. Robin y chrom le dieron miradas asesinas a este.

—bueno en estas dos presentaciones no se me vallan a espantar. ellos son Eliwood y Lyn—dijo chrom alo que sumia dio un gemido de sorpresa. vaike se empezó a reír porque pensó que era una broma.

—enserio debes de estar bromeando ellos dos jajaja—vaike seguía riendo.

—bueno compruébalo tú mismo— dijo Frederick —pelea con uno de estos dos—

Vaike ya sabia a quien agarra—oye peli rojo reto—dijo el recordando su apuesta y aún confiado.

Eliwood aceptó y le pidió a chrom una espada para no usar la le dio una rapier.

El la agarro y se puso en pose de batalla. Vaike también. vakie trató de darle un golpe a este pero lo esquivo muy fácil. Cuando trato de levantar su hacha Eliwood ya le había apuntado en el cuello con a presentes le aplaudieron a este.

—parece que alguien me debe 500 piezas—dijo Frederick molestando a vaike.

—bueno admito que eres bueno pero para la próxima voy a derrotarte—dijo el

—oigan miriel va a venir—dijo chrom al no verla por ningún lado.

—no creo esa mujer se la pasa más tiempo ocupada con sus experimentos de fuego que socializando—dijo vaike.

—bueno pero a dónde vamos a ir—pregunto sumia.

—al estadio de ferox Emmeryn nos dijo que buscáramos refuerzos ahí—dijo chrom.

—bueno en ese caso yo iré—dijo vakie y los demás excepto sumia dijeron si.

—sumia vendrás—le dijo chrom.

—bueno yo...—dijo ella ya que le daba miedo pelear—la verdad es que no me siento segura capitan—

—Bueno entonces los demás síganme—chrom y los demás salieron.

En yisstol

Un chico estaba estaba esperando a una cierta mujer de pelo azul ya que esta le había dicho que prefirió una comida que una joven no traía su atuendo de asesino sino que se quitó sus mangas las cuchillas que traía en ambas piernas su armadura y su capa y dejó su armas joven solo traía sus botas y su camisa azul y su pantalón del mismo color y en su mano traía un ramo de flores blancas y con chocolates para que según él que no le diera excusas de que no le trajo verse en esta situación pensó en esto como una primera cita. A lo lejos vio a aquel hombre de pelo azul junto alas personas que había salvado. Y vio a un hombre de pelo rubio y vio que su vestimenta era la misma de un luchador. El se ocultó en una tienda de te cercana para que no lo pasaron se salí del lugar para esperar a marth.

Unos 30 minutos después marth había llegado con una vestimenta diferente traía una blusa blanca con unas mallas negras y botas del mismo color. también llevaba su diadema dorada y también no traía sus vio el ramo y los chocolates que este le ofrecía.

—valla que detallista eres—dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le daba un beso en la joven asesino se frotó su cachete y gruño un poco molesto por solo río en voz baja y fueron más adentro del pueblo.

Estos llegaron al restaurante más lujosos. El asesino pensó en la fortuna que iba gastar .Al entrar un hombre los recibió.

—buenas tardes mesa para usted y su novio.—dijo el hombre. a lo que ella solo asistió un poco hombre tomó el ramo de marth y guardó su chocolates. fue a ver si había lugar.

—oye por qué no le dijiste que no éramos pareja—dijo el asesino un poco molesto.

—bueno será obvio que aquí hacen descuentos alas parejas— dijo ella—además yo no te pedí un ramo de flores y una caja de dulces—le sonrió.

«suerte que encontré las flores en un jardín»pensó vieron que el señor sales indicó el lugar en donde había puesto el ramo en un jarrón.

Cuando los dos se sentaron el asesino vio el precio de la comida y vio que si le iba a sobrar un poco de camarero llego hacia dónde los dos jóvenes estaban—buenas tardes puedo tomar su orden—dijo el camarero.

—quiero un espagueti con albóndigas y una limonada sin alcohol—dijo marth.

—Y usted joven—dijo el camarero

—una ensalada de pollo y un te de limon negro—dijo el. Cuando él camarero se fue marth se rió en voz baja—de que te ríes—dijo molesto.

—bueno sabes nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que cuida su figura—dijo marth.

—espada cuidar y mantener mi velocidad es por eso que como ligero—dijo el—además si comer lo mismo que tu para eng—el al ver la cara enojada de marth el penso rapido—enojarme no creo que pueda ganarte en batalla—marth solo se encogió de hombros«valla me salve me acuerdo la última vez que papá le dijo que mama estaba más pesada duró dos días inconsciente y eso que se había referido a su crecimiento »recordando un anécdota que su padre le contó.el le dijo que decirle gorda a una mujer era peor que enfrentarse a un dragón.

Cuando la comida llegó ambos empezaron a comer—dime algo donde creciste—le preguntó marth.

—crecí la mayor parte de mi vida con mi papá mi madre murió de una enfermedad y ya que en donde vivíamos no había medicina buena mama murió cuando apenas tenía cuatro—marth al oír eso se entristeció.

—lo siento enserio perdón por preguntar esa cosa—dijo ella. A lo que el solo negó con su cabeza.

—tranquila no te preocupes. Y que hay de ti sé que no te llamas marth—dijo se atragantó y se empezó a ahogarse seno el joven le dio su limonada a lo que ella bebió y pudo tomar aire.

—gracias—dijo ella después de dejar su limonada aún lado—mi pasado es caso como el tuyo apenas pude conocer a mi madre mi padre me había dicho que iba a pelear contra un sujeto no sabía quién era mi padre nunca volvió un superviviente me dijo que el—ella en ese momento tenía los ojos llorosos tratando de no liberar una lagrima—que él no pudo lograrlo y me dio la espada de de mi padre yo junto con mis amigos de la infancia pasamos por lo mismo crecimos juntos y luego de un tiempo los Risen atacaron mi hogar y varios murieron a excepción de mí y mis camaradas. Yo junto a mis amigos al ser la única esperanza del futuro nos nos nombramos los niños perdidos.—una lagrima salio de su ojo y el a session la limpid con su dedo. una Cosa que no podía soportar era al ver una mujer al sentir su dedo ella dejo de llorar.—gracias y sobre mi nombre te lo diré si vienes a un lugar con migo al menos que tú también me lo digas–ella dijo a lo que él asistió.

Después de terminar la cena y al ver que le sobró un poco de oro vio un puesto de helados. El asesino le dijo que esperara en su lugar a lo que ella asistió.el joven pidió un helado de chocolate para él y uno de vainilla para marth. Cuando llegó hacia ella con los helados su cara se iluminó al ver el empezó a lamer su helado.

—Valla como supiste que mi sabor favorito era la vainilla—dijo marth.

—a todos nos encanta la vainilla—dijo el joven tomando el suyo.

Después de eso. ellos seguían hablando de otras cosas. Como los asesino vio que andar con ella no era que no hacía mala compañía.

—como supiste a pelear de esa forma—le preguntó ella al asesino

—mi madre me dio secciones de adiestramiento y mi padre me enseñó lo demás.y yo mismo aprendí a usar el arco.—dijo el asesino.

—valla eso no lo sabía veo que tu padre era un hombre muy fuerte.—dijo ella.

—si de hecho mi primera batalla fue junto con mi padre cuando encontramos a unos bandidos—dijo el recordando.

Flash back del asesino

 **(Era en una pequeño pueblo yo antes no solía usar este traje yo antes solía ser un niño de apesar de mi edad era muy parecido a padre mi actitud cambio cuando mi madre murió.mi padre y yo fuimos de compras él y yo íbamos agarrados de las manos ya que él no quería que me perdiera. Luego de caminar unos instantes vimos. Unos hombre tratando de atacar a una mujer)**

 **(—oye suelten a esa mujer—dijo mi padre en ese momento)**

 **(—así oblíganos—los hombres sacaron armas diferentes)**

 **(—hijo prepárate—dijo mi padre. Yo estaba un poco nervioso por qué está era mi primera batalla. Mi padre traía mi arco de bronce y unas cuantas flechas yo lo padre se puso en guardia usando su espada de los sellos. Su espada prendió en llamas y el derrotó a los sujetos sin último tenía agarrado a la mujer. Y yo para no matar al hombre vi una piedra así que yo la enrede con un listón con mis pequeñas manitas a sí que le apunte en la cabeza dandole de lleno tumbándolo al piso inconsciente. Mi padre al ver esto me sonrió y me dio o un abrazo y me dijo—bien echo veo que de grande serás un gran francotirador.—yo le sonreí.)**

Fin de flash back

—Valla no sabía que antes no matabas a tus oponentes—dijo marth—y como obtuviste esa espada brillosa—le preguntó.

—era de mi madre mi padre al ver que ya tenía edad suficiente me dio esta espada—dije yo recordando a que día.—y tú cómo aprendiste a pelear.

—bueno mi padre antes me contaba las historias de rey héroe marth—dijo marth—pero luego de enterar,e de la muerte de mi padre decidí olvidar quién era tan desesperada y sin embargo recordé a todas esas personas que me quieren pero no me importaba.—

—No tenías que hacer eso—le dije yo.y esta me vio confundida—a diferencia de mí tú creciste con mi papá fue asesinado yo no sabía qué hacer. así que empecé a entrenar por mi cuenta y no tenía el apoyo de nadie. conseguí mi comida y empecé a ver lo que el mal en este mundo era capaz.–dije yo.—por eso también debes preocuparte de las personas que se preocupan de cómo eres no de las que quieren que cambie por qué yo quise vengar la muerte de mi padre. Y caí en esta línea de tiempo vestido como un asesino.—dijo el joven peli rojo.

—Pero quien—le preguntó marth al peli rojo.

El se detuvo y al voltear solo sonreía —yo—

—tú pero porque—dijo ella.

—aún que llevo tiempo contigo y conociéndote pude ver que eres abrir mis ojos y verlo—dijo el asesino.

Marth no sabía que decir ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió—hey recoge tus cosas nos vemos de nuevo en el oeste de yisstol es en el lugar donde estábamos peleando.—dijo ella antes de dio un beso en la mejilla —fue la mejor cita de mi vida—marth se fue del lugar y él pelirojo se puso del mismo color que se pelo. Y fue ala salida también a recoger sus cosas.

Con los guardianes de yisstol

Los héroes iban rumbo ala frontera de ferox. Y vieron varios Risen en el camino

—valla Risen de nuevo—dijo Frederick.

—Risen que son esas cosas—pregunto vaike al no saber de lo que estaban hablando.

—son esas extrañas criaturas que ves lo lejos—dijo Frederick.

—bien los voy hacer pedazos con mi hacha—dijo el poniendo su brazo en la espalda—espera... Y mi hacha —dijo el a no encontrarla.

—y según tú no eres un despistado—le dijo chrom.

—bien solo hay que espera a que miriel llegue—dijo Frederick.

—Oigan esperen—escucharon todos a lo lejos. Vieron a un sujeto cabalgando un el pelo castaño—y su armadura como la de sully pero verde para hombres.

—stahl como supiste que estábamos aquí— dijo lissa extrañada.

—bueno phila me dijo que Iban rumbo a ferox así que comí rápido y luego me dirigí a que ya que nadie me dijo nada—dijo el joven sin verse molesto todo lo contrario a eso.

—vaike acaso no le avisaste a stahl—dijo Lissa enojada.

—claro que le si pero yo tenía que hacer pesas para poder marcarme más—dijo el

—bueno ahora solo falta qué miriel llegue con tu hacha—dijo chrom.

Luego de un tiempo una mujer de pelo rojo con gafas llegó ella vestía con un gorro puntiagudo y un traje negro.—hm creo que llegue a tiempo vaike—dijo ella dando le su hacha.

—oh gracias miriel donde la en contraste—dijo el

—la encontré mientras iba rumbo para acá a sí que conociéndote supuse que era tuya—dijo ella.

—bien ahora atacar—dijo Chrom.

—bien sully y virrion vallan juntos.—dijo Robin dando órdenes para su estrategia—bien stahl cuida a lissa para que esta no se lastime—el antes mencionado le dio su mano a ella y lissa aceptó y luego ella subió al caballo agarrandose fuertemente con stahl. Luego el fue al campo de batalla—Frederick yo iré iras con miriel. Vaike encárgate de los que tienen lanza y están blindados.Y por último Lyn Eliwood y chrom irán en la delantera al ser los más fuertes.—a lo que estos fueron en marcha.

Duraron un tiempo peleando y vieron que del Puente habían dos más tapando el lugar virrion desde el caballo junto con sully le atinó a uno de los hizo un hechizo de fuego y Runa uno de trueno combinándose los ataques. Y eliminando al otro Frederick y Robin hicieron su estrategia de equipo. Frederick usaba su defensa para que Robin diera los golpes.

Cuando eliminaron a los del puente Lyn Eliwood y chrom entraron y vieron a solo 5 Risen Eliwood atacó el lado izquierdo. Lyn a los del lado derecho y chrom atacó al que parecía el líder.

Los demás seguían atacando a los que están del otro lado. En una de esas virrion cayó al piso y su arco estaba lejo cuando un Risen caballero estuvo apunto de atacar a virrion. sully ferozmente atacó al raisen con la espada que intercambio con stahl. Acabando con el.

—agarra tu arco rufles y no vuelvas a soltarte—dijo ella como dando le una solo sonrio y agarro su luego obedecerla.

—stahl creo que debería curarte—le dijo lissa al ver que tanto él como su caballo tomaron los golpes para protegerla.

—no te preocupes solo queda uno—y este atacó al último con la lanza este al morir vio una espada de hierro en buen estado y el la uso su magia y lo curo.

—bien creo que es hora de ir con los demás gracias por cuidar de mi—dijo esta donde le un abrazo a su sonrió al sentir su abrazo cálido

—valla eso fue fácil—dijo vakie acabando con 2 Risen de clase de caballero.

Los que no tuvieron problemas fueron Frederick y Robin ya que estos al entrenar en la mañana ya venían listos. Después de que todo acabaran con los Risen fueron hacia el Puente.

En el Puente Eliwood y Lyn derrotaron a los Risen de sus lados fácil mente solo que daba el lí peleo contra ese Risen.

—acaben...con El Niño...del futuro—dijo el jefe Risen mientras peleaban con chrom .el bloqueaba sus ataques y en una que el Risen se distrajo .chrom le corto el brazo y luego el cuello haciendo que esté desapareciera en polvo los guardianes de yisstol llegaron al campo de batalla ya recuperados con la magia de lissa.

—bien chicos con esto solo nos falta unos pasos para llegar a ferox—dijo Frederick. A lo que estos avanzaron.

En el oeste de yisstol

un peli rojo estaba esperando a una cierta mujer de pelo vio que unas horas había llegado ella con su traje de pelea. Ella vio que el también estaba con su traje de asesino con sus armas.

—bien sígueme—dijo ella adentrándose a lo más profundo del se dio cuenta que lo iba a llevar a una cabaña esta era grande. No tanto como un palacio pero muy espaciosa para que puedan entrar unas veintes personas. Este vio una pequeña cabaña de pensó que no había nada en ese lugar ala hora de se puso su gorro al notar que habían más personas en ese lugar—tranquilo solo son mis amigos—dijo ella.

El séquito su gorro para ver y vio que habían 18 personas en el lugar.

Uno de ellos tenia el pelo semi verdoso oscuro y este actuaba de forma muy rara y con el una chica de pelo blanco que parecía estar asustada por la actitud de este y ella traía un era de pelo rubio con perforaciones en las orejas y este coqueteaba con una chica de pelo azul celeste y esta no le prestaba otro hombre que parecía normal para el asesino este llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y este leía un libro de hechizos de fuego y había una chica que parecía una manakete que tenía el pelo un poco mas dorado y oscuro que parecía temerle a su chico tenía una máscara negra con peló anaranjado oscuro y con el había una niña de pelo naranja bajo en dos trenzas chicas esta estaba muy motivada y con mucha energía y esta hablaba con él pero al sujeto de la máscara parecía no importarle pero el asesino al ver que tenía máscara era muy difícil para el ver su expresión facial con esa máscara. tambien había un sujeto de pelo rojo con una cicatriz en su ojo mientras tocaba el violín con el había una niña de pelo negro parecida a Robin que escuchaba atenta la melodía. en la mesa había un niño parecida ala niña antes mencionada pero este tenía el pelo azul como el de marth y una niña de pelo castaño en dos trenzas más largas que la anterior traía una sopa para el. Pude ver a un sujeto muy raro este tenía pelo todo el cuerpo y en su mechón tenía un cabello de color negro y este se escondió de tras de una mujer que parecía mujer semi asiática con una marca igual ala de Lucina en uno de sus ojos pero esta tenía parecido a la reina de yisstol y tenía el pelo blanco. y por último vio a un joven de cabello café con una armadura de soldado color plateado que limpiaba su escudo también junto con el estaba una mujer con una armadura tipo samurai roja con una expresión en blanco y su pelo era blanco. Otro era una mujer de piel morena con el pelo negro y un chico de pelo azul normal de punta con orejas de elfo con una chaqueta negra larga con una manga más larga que la otra.

Todo al ver a estos entrar volteron a verlos el de la máscara el que traían lentes el soldado y el espía agarraron sus armas para atacar al peli rojo. Pero marth les hizo una seña de que no le hicieran nada estos al ver bajaron sus armas.

—bien chicos tenemos un nuevo invitado—dijo marth.

—sabes no es bueno traer a desconocidos a este lugar que pasaría si este llega a traicionarnos Lucina—dijo el soldado de pelo café.

«así que se llama Lucina»—penso el asesino.

—bueno eso no importa me llamo abrahan solía ser un granjero antes—dijo el sujeto de pelo cafe .dandome la mano yo la acepte—él es laurent—dijo apuntando al de lentes que me saludo con la mano—el de ahí es gerome no habla mucho pero es sí que es fuerte—ahora apuntando al de la máscara—el que trae el violin es brady—dijo señalando al de la cicatriz—el que actúa de forma rara es el primo de Lucina owain y no está enfermo el así es—dijo el.

—oye yo no soy raro—dijo el

Abrahan rodó sus ojos—el que está comiendo es marc hermano menor de Lucina—dijo el viendo al niño comiendo feliz.—el que está ligando es inigo ten cuidado ala hora de ir con él ya que te llevará a un lugar a llamar la antencion de las mujeres.—dijo el viendo como la chica de pelo azul lo trato de atacar con su lanza—el chico asustado es yarne y si preguntas porque es así es por qué es el último taguel en la tierra y si no sabes que son son criaturas que son capaz de transformarse en conejos grandes con piedras al igual que los manaketes.—y el apuntó al último de los hombres—él es lucían él es nuestro espía del equipo.y se puede transformar en dragón o sino usar sus extremidades como armas por su sangre dragón mestizos. —dijo el terminando de presentar a los hombres.

—y ahora las mujeres la chica del arco es noire y no creas que siempre actúa asustada es más bien un poco bipolar—le dijo abrahan al peli rojo—ella es kjelle y nunca por nada del mundo comas de su comida—ella lo escucho y le dio un golpe en la cabeza regresando a su solo se sobaba y siguió—la que está con brady es morgan es prima de Lucina y de marc—dijo el ala niña que saludo alegre—la manaketes es nah —dijo el —la pequeña chica de trenzas es cynthia.—dijo el señalando ala de pelo anaranjado que solo dijo heya—la otra orgullosa se llama severa—dijo a lo que está lo vio con una mirada fría—la mujer que está con yarne es samantha es algo picara—dijo el. a lo que ella le mando un beso al peli rojo—la mujer samurai es Rui'qu prima de samantha y hermana mayor de morgan también prima de Lucina y marc es afectuosa pero también honorable—dijo el dandole un guiño a ella está solo sonrio mientras negaba ligera mente un su sonrisa era muy pequeña que tenías que verla bien ya que si no lo notabas esta tendría su expresión en blanco luego el apuntó ala Morena.—ella es salva es la khan del futuro así que si quieres entrenar no dudes en acudir en su ayuda—por último a Lucina nuestra líder.—dijo el ahora viendo al peli rojo—usted es—él le preguntó al peli rojo.

Alo que este vio a todos—mi nombre es...—este no pudo decir nada ya que estos escucharon un crujido todos sacaron su armas solo para ver a un wyvern. Todos guardaron sus armas y el de la marcara sé hacerlo al dragón este salió y dejó al dragón en la pequeña granja. Este volvió con una silla más.

—creo que no los dirás en la cena y no solo eso también quienes eres y quienes son tus padres—dijo gerome con una voz fria pero no tan tétrica como la del asesino.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa grande en donde está llegó al límite de espacio. Marc siguia comiendo más a pesar de que cuando su hermana y el asesino llegaron este ya había comido.—bien entonces dinos quien eres—le preguntó laurent

El solo dejo de comer y respiro profundamente—mi nombre es Roy soy hijo de el marqués de Pherae Eliwood y la reina de Caelin Lyndis—todos los presentes quedaron impresionados—a diferencia de ustedes vengo del pasado en una historia alterna mi espada de los sellos pudo ver que en este tiempo había una alteración y fui lanzado a esta época.—dijo el—y vine a matar a la persona que asesino a mi padre pero no he podido encontrarla en ningún lugar y quiero darle esta medicina a mi madre para evitar su enfermedad del corazón que le dará dentro de dos años y pienso poder cambiar esta línea. uniéndome a ustedes.—dijo Roy a lo que estos intercambiaron miradas.

—si yo te creo amigo—dijo abrahan todos se le que daron viendo extraño—que oigan hemos hecho muchas cosas como el viaje al pasado no creo que sea imposible ir de pasado al futuro yo puede hacerlo y y traer esta tabla espía para lucían—dijo el sacando una tabla.

—bueno yo también mi madre siempre admiró la fuerza que tú madre tenía—dijo samantha.

Y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—bien tienes algún recuerdo de tus Padres apartes de tus armas—le preguntó severa.

—si el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre —dijo Roy sacando un collar con un anillo con palabras grabadas.

—entonces Roy bienvenido al equipo amigo—dijo owain.

—si incluso podemos ir juntos con los chicos a conquistar damiselas—dijo inigo.

—nunca vas a cambiar tu pervertido—dijo kjelle dandole una patada en la cara.

—jajaja pobre inigo siempre es regañado por ella—dijo cynthia .

—si aún que este si se lo merece—dijo nah.

Después de que todos hablaran un rato

Todos fueron a habitaciones diferentes solo habían dos habitaciones en la cabaña.

—Bueno Roy la habitación izquierda es de los hombres y la derecha de las mujeres. El baño de hombres está al fondo ala izquierda y el otro es de las mujeres.—dijo Lucina llegando la habitación de las le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chicas—buenas noches—dijo ella entrado a su habitación.

Roy entró con los chicos y vio que gerome dormía con su máscara puesta «este sujeto nunca se la va a quitar o que» penso Roy y vio una cama desocupada a lado de marc. este se quitó su armadura y sus mangas y otras cosas quedando solo con una camisa blanca y uno shorts negros el joven de pelo rojo puso su anillo debajo de su al lado así pudiendo dormir.

 **Fin del capítulo cuatro**

 **Sé que este episodio fue mucho más largo que los otros pero valió la pena. En este episodio salen tres personajes que yo inventé para en un futuro. Bueno nos vemos en el capítulo cinco**


	5. A Ferox

**Hola aquí el redentor 777 vengo con un nuevo capítulo sé que era obvio que el asesino iba ser Roy siendo obvio que es hijo de Eliwood. Además tuve que revelar su identidad muy luego para planes los diálogos en flash back ya que estos tenía que ponerle paréntesis y era muy tardado. Comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire los OC que yo cree**

 **Notas de autor{ }.**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back: letras en negro**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:— en negritas**

En un lugar lleno de nieve

Los guardianes de yisstol habían llegado a una ciudad muy frí se estaban congelando y estos le pedían a miriel que hiciera su llama más grande para calentarlos un estos llegaron a un punto exacto.

—f-f-f-Frederick hace bastante frío—dijo lissa temblando.

—no se preocupe milady sólo quédese al lado de mi caballo y vera que se le quitara rápido.—dijo él Frederick sonriendo.

—bueno lissa no me molestaria si subes conmigo después del el favor que me hiciste en la mañana—dijo stahl ofreciéndose .lissa contenta al recordó lo que hizo en la mañana con stahl.

 **Flash back**

 **Lissa estaba usando su bastón para stahl.—muchas gracias lissa perdón por molestarte por un pequeño dolor de estómago—dijo el.**

 **—tranquilo me gusta ayudar sabes y porque siempre te dan esos dolores—dijo lissa ya que era una construí re que stahl se enfermara de eso.**

 **—el estrés mucho estrés tanta cosas que hacer y además esto de la guerra fue lo que ocasionó mi dolor de estómago pero mi hermano me manda una medicina especial con una fórmula secreta—dijo el**

 **—enserio y de que es esa cosa—dijo lissa interesada.**

 **—bueno es un extracto de una ala de mariposa rara es muy poco común pero mi hermano siempre lo consigue—dijo el.**

 **—um yo pensé que era de otra cosa más interesante además siempre prestas tus cosas sin que ellos te den algo a cambio—dijo lissa**

 **—bueno también me gusta ayudar sabes y tú al ayudarme con este dolor te daré un favor cuando tú quieras—dijo stahl**

 **—bueno lo tendré en cuenta—dijo lissa que junto con stahl salieron del Arsenal para ir a ferox.**

 **Fin del flash back**

Lissa tomó la mano de stahl para subir con él y darle un abrazó apretado para poder aumentar su calor. Y chrom al ser una especie de hermano mayor dio una mirada a stahl como si le estuviera diciendo.

«le haces algo raro y te mato»penso chrom.y Robin lo vio volteo para ver una especie de fortaleza.

—chrom que es eso—pregunto Runa

—eso es la gran fortaleza es donde ferox está—dijo miriel al saber todo.

—pero por qué tuvieron que asegurarla—dijo Robin.

—mucha gente a querido a entrar a ferox y esto eran impostores y también estos han echo muchas cosas malas así que para entrar a este lugar Emmeryn ya pidió el persigo para que nosotros entráramos sin problemas—dijo sully.

—bien creo que es hora de abrir las puertas—dijo Frederick a lo que este abrió las puertas. Cuando entraron recibidos por una lanza que fue lanzada a sus guardianes voltearon hacia arriba y vieron a una mujer de pelo corto rubio con traje de caballera y junto con ella habían cuatro má mujer no parecía para nada feliz.

—esperen quiénes son ustedes—dijo la mujer de pelo rubio.

—en el nombre de la casa de yisstol ordenó una audiencia con los khans y que bajen sus armas—dijo chrom.

—no voy a dejar que otro impostor entre a este lugar y voy a mandar a mis lanzas a que ataquen—dijo la mujer.

—espere milady no somos su enemigos—le dijo Frederick para que esta le ordenara a sus caballeros bajar sus armas.—la reina emmeryn nos mando ella misma a discutir con ellos—

—lo único que a ustedes les interesa e que los deje entrar a ferox malditos embusteros—dijo ella

—embusteros pero mira aquí—dijo Frederick mientras es interrumpido por ella.

—enserio creen que ustedes son los primeros en tratar de cruzar este lugar diciendo que son de yisstol. Hace unos momentos unos impostores trataron de pasar pero no pudieron así que creo que ustedes también lo son—dijo ella

—pero como te atreves estás a presencia del príncipe chrom hermano de nuestra majestad—dijo el

—si claro yo soy la reina de valm—dijo sarcástica mente—crees que eso les da el permiso de entrar a este lugar. hm pero tal vez esta es la única manera de que puedan entrar a es cierto que eres el príncipe de yisstol entonces enfréntame a una batalla.

—Maldicion a Emmeryn no le gustaría que esto no pasara.—dijo el pensando en las consecuencias—por favor señorita solo escuchame—este fue interrumpido.

—todo el mundo preparen sus armas—dijo ella .a lo que los caballeros lanzaron sus lanzas hacia trato de cubrirse pero sabía que era inú pensó que iba a terminar herido sintió que alguien lo había salvado y luego vio que estaba en un pegaso. Luego volteo hacia el frente y vio a sumia.

—sumia—dijo el impresionado al ver ella lo había salvado.

—será mejor estar más cuidado capitan porque sino pudo haber muerto—dijo ella.

—ah...bueno—respondió chrom.

—estarás bien—dijo ella mientras volteaba verlo volteo a ver al horizonte de nuevo al ver que más caballeros querían atacarlos

—sumia—exclamó chrom.

—si—dijo ella mientras descendía—oh capitan estoy tan aliviada al ver que llegue a tiempo—dijo mientras suspiraba.

—si tienes razón sabes si no fuera por ese pegaso no hubiera salido ileso —dijo el.

—ah ella es una preciosidad no lo creen—dijo sumia acariciando al pegaso—una vez que la conocen bien ella se vuelve todo un amor.—

—Valla yo creo que tu pegaso se ha sonrojado—dijo lissa feliz

—y yo creo que deberíamos de enfocarnos en nuestra situación—dijo Lyn al ver que algunos guardias habían bajado para atacarlos.

—chrom aquí viene—dijo Runa.

—ok bien chicos rumbo a ferox— dijo chrom bajando del pegaso.

—phila me dijo que los pegaso a no pueden estar cercas de los arqueros—dijo sumia preocupada—no te preocupes pequeña vamos a encargarnos de esos arqueros.—

—bien chicos la alineación será asi del lado izquierdo iremos chrom yo Eliwood miriel stahl y lissa—dijo Runa—los demás para la derecha.—Lyn junto con Robin Frederick sully virrion sumía y vakie fueron al otro lado.

—saben ellos son uno más que nosotros—dijo miriel.

—no se preocupen yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos—dijo una voz.

Todos los del lado izquierdo volteaban para todas partes y no veían a nadie.—espera sal de donde puedas estar—dijo chrom.

—capitan estoy de tras de usted—dijo un chico con ojos pequeños y pelo negro cuando todos voltearon vieron a este y gritaron del susto a excepción de miriel que está se veía aún con sus características serias.

—kellam pero como llegaste hasta aquí—dijo chrom

—bueno escuche su conversación en el Arsenal y vine para acá—dijo el

—enserio pero nosotros no te vimos en ningún lugar—dijo Eliwood tras recuperarse del susto.

—bueno es que me gusta estar escondido como ninja y que el enemigo no me vea—dijo el

—bueno sabes estábamos encontrando un integrante más es bueno que aparecieras en este momento—dijo chrom.

—bien ya se el plan así que vamos— dijo el.

—bien chicos hay que hacer lo mismo que en la frontera—dijo runa—en este caso haré equipo con chrom y stahl de nuevo cuadra a lissa kellam y Eliwood irán en la delantera. A pero no maten a los guardias—dijo ella ya que no son enemigos.

En el lado derecho

—bien chicos haremos equipos virrion encárgate de los arqueros junto con sully . para que sumia pueda pelear a gusto vakie y yo haremos otro equipo .Frederick tu atacaras a los más fuertes. Sumia y Lyn harán otro equipo. Una cosa más chicos no maten a los guardias estos no saben que si somos el aliado—dijo Robin como una advertencia.

Estos atacaron a los oponentes y virrion arriba del caballo con sully derrotó al único arquero que había con un sedante .lyn junto con sumia fueron en el pegaso y atacaron a un sujeto de espada .frederick vio que uno tenía un hacha y él se encargó fácil mente de el .vakie y Robin pelearon contra un caballero batallaron un poco para derrotarlo hasta que Robin usó un ataque de trueno dejándolo paralizado.

Estos subieron alas escaleras y vieron que había una puerta aló que estos no podían entrar.—bien chicos busquen una llave en los cuerpos inconscientes de estos.—todos hicieron caso pero no encontraron nada.—bien vallamos a Reunirnos con los demás—dijo el yendo al lado contrario.

—chicos miren esto—dijo Eliwood encontrando una voltearon al otro lado y vieron que los demás venían hacia su dirección—sucede algo chicos—

—si los guardias de ese lugar no tenían llaves así que venimos para acá haber si tenían más suerte y veo que sí—dijo virrion.

—bien vallamos a ver si esta funciona—dijo vaike—y veo que kellam también llegó—

—si los escuche en el Arsenal—dijo el a lo que Lyn y Robin se sorprendieron.

Fueron hacia unas escaleras y esto usaron la llave y esta se abrió.

—será mejor que retrocedan—dijeron unas guardias que era la misma cantidad que ellos.

—bien esto será uno contra uno—dijo Runa. A lo que todos atacaron y uno en uno caían y lissa usaba su magia para curar a sus amigos. Después de dejar inconscientes a todos llegaron hacia dónde la mujer rubia estaba.

—yo so raimi guardiana de la gran fortaleza de ferox—.dijo ella agarrando su lanza.

—Esparza ya te dijimos que nosotros no somos el enemigo—dijo chrom.

—esta batalla lo va a decir—dijo ella atacando a chrom . Este al ver que sus amigos se acercaban les dio una seña de que él se encargaría. Ella a pesar de su traje era rápida en sus estuvo a punto de atacar pero raimi le dio un escudazo en la cara. chrom se aparto y Luego le dio un golpe fuerte y rápido derrotando a raimi.

—veo que decía la verdad—dijo ella —perdón por no creer en ustedes—dijo ella.

—tranquila nos a pasado varias veces—dijo Frederick.

—bien es que hace un momento dos personas desconocida vinieron hacia este lugar—dijo ella

 **Flash back**

 **Eran muy extraños uno tenía máscara y tenía el pelo azul y el otro parecía un asesino y no le pude ver la cara estos dos nos derrotaron fácil mente y entraron a ferox.**

 **—bien creo que lo hemos logrado marth—dijo el asesino—pero por qué estamos aquí.—**

 **—ellos llegaran aquí estoy seguro—dijo el de la má entraban a ferox.**

 **Fin de flash back**

—Espera que ellos entraron—dijo Runa escuchando la historia—y en donde están—pregunto.

—en este momento deben estar en el estadio de ferox—dijo raimi—hablare con los khans para que estos hablen con ustedes—dijo ella —sígame los llevaré al estadio— a lo que los guardianes entraron.

Eliwood sé que do pensando un momento para luego seguir a estos.

Mientras tanto en ferox

Lucina y Roy habían entrado a un lugar oculto de ferox Lucina con el nombre de marth había derrotado a un sujeto llamado lon'qu. Roy pudo ver que ese hombre tenía el mismo color de pelo que laurent.

—Roy quiero pedirte un favor—le dijo Lucina.—si estos te ven conmigo van a sospechar de nosotros.—

—ya lo sé pero real mente quiero ver qué tan Fuertes son mis padres para que estos no estén en un peligro grave solo quiero ver su habilidad y límites—le dijo se volvió a recoger el pelo junto con su máscara y Roy su capucha ocultando su cara.

—bien creo que ya es hora—dijo Lucina.

—solo una pregunta donde obtuviste esa máscara—le preguntó Roy.

—el khan del oeste basilio el padre de salva. me lo dio cuando crecí él siempre fue como un padre para mí aparte de que el me entreno.—dijo Lucina Roy sabía que salva iba ser hija de uno de los khan de ferox ya que era obvio que está fuero una khan en el futuro.

—bueno no lo sabía —dijo Roy. Ambos vieron que un hombre les dijo que sus oponente habían llegado al campo de batalla.

—bien es hora de actuar—le dijo Lucina ya lista.

En el estadio de ferox

los guardianes de yisstol estaban en la arena dijeron que solo podían ir seis y algunos se quedaron de participantes fueron Robin Runa Chrom Lyn Eliwood y Frederick.

—bien chicos espero que nuestros oponentes no sean las personas que creo que son—dijo Eliwood al ya sospechar quienes iban a ser.

—chrom mira quiénes están en el otro lado—dijo lissa en la multitud junto a los demás.

Del otro lado se pudo ver a dos personas que ellos reconocieron como marth y el asesino todos se quedaron sorprendidos y luego cuatro personas más entraron al campo.

Marth sacó su falchion y el asesino su espada de los sellos.

—bien sabes siempre quise preguntar de dónde obtuvieron esa espadas—dijo chrom junto con Eliwood acercando se al campo frente a los que tenían su espada das similares.

Ambos extraños sé abalanzaron hacia su respectivo padre del futuro.—mi padre me la dio—dijo el asesino atacando a Eliwood. Este también sacó su espada de los sellos y ambos pelearon fuego a fuego.

Mientras los demás peleaban con un guerreo diferente Robin peleo contra un mago y este era hábil pero Robin no se quedó atrás. Ambos lanzaban hechizos diferentes. Luego el mago saco un libro de color negro«espera magia negra»penso el al ver que este empezó a decir sus palabras una extraña luz negra salió y Robin sentía como su energía se este también aprecio que el mago se vio que la única forma de derrotar al mago era con ataque físicos y cercano así que saco su espada y lo atacó. Después de unos ataques derrotó al mago.

—Maldicion es bueno—dijo runa peleado contra un mercenario y ella siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y uso su magia este al recibir los ataques de trueno de Runa el mercenario recibía daño y Luego runa lo derrotó con una descarga ligera para no matar al su oponente. Cuando ella derrotó a su oponente el público le aplaudió.

Frederick peleaba con un paladín pero el al llevar más experiencia saco su hacha de hierro al saber que estás eran más efectivas que las lanzas. frederick con unos cuantos golpes derrotó a su oponente también reviviendo aplausos de el público.

—vaya aparte de sexy eres fuerte—le dijo un beseker.

—nadie va hablarme de esa forma tan vulgar—dijo ella derrotándolo con su maní katti. despues de unos golpes seguidos de su habilidad astra **{la habilidad que los swordmaster usan y dan cinco golpes en un turno}**. Derrotando al beseker. Al ver esto todos quedaron impresionados.y le aplaudieron a esta también.

—bien dime quién es tu padre—chrom le preguntó a marth.

—todo a su tiempo señor ya se lo he dicho varias veces—dijo marth peleando contra chocaban sus espadas. Luego el asesino vio que Eliwood hizo que su espada brillara y cuando esta tocó al asesino recibió daño y vio que Eliwood se recuperó del daño en e incluso Lyn no sabía que una persona podía absorber energía atravez de asesino sonrió y levantó su espada hacia arriba y esta empezó a brillar con su fuego y este atacó a Eliwood con su misma habilida. este recibió el daño perdiendo energía.

—epera puedes copiar habilidades de otras personas—dijo Eliwood. A lo que este negó.

—la habilidad del sol la heredé de mi abuelo mi padre también la aprendió por el—dijo el asesino. Eliwood se sorprendió al oír eso ya que su padre lord Elbert fue el que creo la habilidad del sol. Eliwood siguió su pelea con el asesino.

—valla tu amigo es fuerte—le dijo marth a chrom. El solo atacó pero marth usaba la punta de su espada dandole más problemas hasta que el dijo.

—Ahora sí estoy enojado—dijo el apartándose de marth y dando un salto hacia él le dio el golpe final marth cayó al suelo a recibir el ataque.

—valla creo que puedes contra todo—dijo marth para desmayarse.

El asesino vio que su amiga fue derrotada—veo que no tengo alternativa es hora de usar astra esta habilidad la heredé de mi madre—el asesino hizo que su espada de los sellos ardiera en color verde este se abalanzó hacia Eliwood dos ataques de este asesino logró Eliwood no se rindió.

—es hora de acabar con esto—dijo Eliwood dandole con su espada de los sellos pero el asesino lo esquivo pero recibió un gran dañ noto que si el recibía un golpe más iba a ser derrotado a si que se dirigió hacia chrom que quería tomar la máscara de su amiga para ver su rostro.

Chrom volteo hacia el asesino para solo recibír un ataque de sol perdiendo la conciencia del desgaste de energía. El asesino tomó la funda de la falchion de marth y se la puso en su cintura para luego guardar el arma de su amiga en esta. Luego tomó un vistazo hasta Eliwood.

—todo a su tiempo señor no seremos enemigos después de que me valla de ferox—dijo el para cargar a marth en estilo saltos grandes saliendo de ferox.

En ese momento El árbitro le dio la victoria a los caballeros de se levantó adolorido del golpe que había recibido. Eliwood fue ayudar a su amigo para que este no bajo para curar heridas de la mayor parte de su magia con chrom al ser este el más herido. El estadio quedó vacío después de unos momentos.

—Eliwood a donde fue ese bastardo—le dijo chrom un poco molesto por lo que el asesino le hizo.

—se llevó a marth y escapó del estadio—le dijo virrion al ser un espectador de la batalla.

—a todo eso Eliwood que fue ese ataque nunca lo vi en mi vida—le preguntó stahl.

—se llama sol se crea un rayo de energía hecho con la energía de la espada de los sellos solo los de Pherae hemos sido capaz de hacerla bueno aparte de ese sujetos—dijo Eliwood

—y usted Lyn veo que usted también tiene habilidad única—le preguntó miriel.

—ah astra es una habilidad de gran velocidad en donde atacas a tu oponente con todo yo la aprendí haciendo un ejercicio en las llanuras—dijo ella.

—si pero ese chico uso sus habilidades como si nada—dijo vaike.

—si el me dijo que su abuelo se la enseño a su padre y luego su padre a el—dijo Eliwood —lo más raro e sque la primera persona en el mundo en saber la técnica de el sol fue mi padre.—

—tal vez su abuelo era de Pherae. pero el reino de Pherae no tiene conocimiento de esa técnica al desaparecer la espada que ahora traes—dijo sumia

—si creo que sumia tenga razón —dijo kellam

—bueno chicos el espectáculo fue bueno—dijo un hombre apareciendo en el Moreno y alto y este tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo también traía una pequeña barba negra y su ropa era de clase guerrero.

—usted es Basilio verdad—pregunto Runa al recordar que Emmeryn mencionó a este.

—así es mujer ese soy yo la reina me dijo que necesitaban a ayuda—dijo el.

—así es creo que ustedes ya saben que estamos en guerra con los que quiero que nos den de su ayuda—dijo chrom

—bueno niño has venido al lugar indicado—dijo el.

—Basilio que haces aquí—dijo una mujer de pelo rubio morena con una armadura de héroe.—ellos son los guardianes de yisstol.—

—así es mi señora—dijo sully—venimos a pedir su ayuda—

—bien eso es bueno todo amigo de la reina Emmeryn es nuestro aliado.—dijo la mujer rubia

—Flavia no crees que debería estar haciendo otras cosas jovencita—dijo Basilio.

—no viejo estoy aquí para ayudar ala reina lo olvidas.—le dijo flavia

—viejo yo jajaja aunque mi cuerpo sea viejo mi corazón es joven—dijo Basilio.

—bueno no sólo queremos pedir eso debemos derrotar a gargel al rey malvado—dijo chrom

—bien iré por las armas—dijo Flavia saliendo del lugar.

—bien ahora que se fue es hora de presentarles a su nuevo recluta—dijo Basilio luego de unos hombre joven con una mirada fría apareció él tiene el pelo color castaño oscuro su ropa era negra con cuello alto y también con detalles blancos.

—wow sí que se ve que es fuerte—dijo lissa acercándose a él.

—apártate mujer—dijo el un poco asustado por lissa.

—que pero como—dijo ella sin entender la razón de su comportamiento tan grosero.

—tranquilos el muchacho solo es así con las mujeres es por eso que quería que flavia se fuera—dijo Basilio—él es lon'qu mi campeón y mano derecha—dijo Basilio.

—ósea que era a ti al que nos íbamos a enfrentar—dijo Robin.

—asi es si no hubiera sido que ese sujeto llamado marth me hubiera derrotado.—dijo lon'qu.

—que marth te derrotó—dijo Eliwood.

—si y ahora sí voy con ustedes y entreno más podré encontrarme con él y derrotarlo—dijo el sonriéndo fria mente

—interesante hipótesis—dijo miriel con la misma expresión que el.

lon'qu al ver que está también era una mujer se apartó un poco.—solo una cosa cuantas mujeres hay con ustedes—dijo lon'qu.

—todas a las que estás viendo ahora—dijo Lyn.

Lon'qu casi se desmaya al ver que eran muchas.—tranquilo niño estas no te harán nada es hora de irnos de este lugar hacia el castillo.—dijo Basilio.a lo que vieron que flavia venía con una espada de plata con un hacha de el mismo material y se lo dio a Basilio todos salieron de ferox rumbo al castillo.

En el oeste de yisstol.

Roy se detuvo cerca de un lago para revisarla que está no tuviera heridas graves el vio que estaba sedienta así que agarro un poco de agua con su frasco y puso su cabeza en su regazo y le dio un poco a Lucina para que esta tosió un poco y se despertó.

—que pasó—pregunto Lucina cansada.

—tu padre te derrotó—dijo Roy **{el ya sabe quienes son los padres de cada uno de los hijos del futuro}**.—y no solo eso casi te ve la cara—

—que y mi espada—dijo ella al ver que no traía su funda.

—tranquila aquí la tengo—dijo mientras se la mostraba—tu padre casi la agarraba así que lo desmaye para huir—

—lastimaste a mi padre—dijo ella un poco enojada.

—también tuve que dañar al mío pero era lo mejor no deben saber nuestros nombres en estos momentos—le dijo Roy para que se tranquilizara.

—bueno tienes razón—dijo ella. Luego volteo a ver el lago.—valla es lindo este lugar en mi futuro nunca pude ver lugares como este—

—valla no lo sabía—dijo Roy volteando ala misma dirección.

—creo que deberíamos ir con los demás—dijo tratando de levantarse.

—espera no te levantes—dijo Roy—debes descansar—

—y cómo vamos a ir con los demás—dijo ella. Roy se levantó y se quitó su arco y sus flechas que no uso en colocó su maní katti y su espada delos sellos hacia su agarrar su arco y sus flechas y se los dio a Lucina.

—ten colócalos en tu espalda—dijo el a lo que ella obedeció.luego ella chillo al ver que Roy se agachaba.

—de caballito hace mucho que no iba así—dijo ella mientas se sujetaba del cuello de Roy. Este teniendo cuidado con Lucina tomó su muslos con cuidado para no cortarla con sus la llevo cargando hacia la cabaña.—sabes cuando era niña mi tío siempre me llevaba al reino de valm de compras junto a mi prima Rui'qu. Está siempre se enojaba ya que mi tío me llevaba a sí y a ella no.—Roy río en voz baja mientras caminaba.

Roy después de 30 minutos camino más y sintió que Lucina recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y por su respiración se dio cuenta que se durmió«y ella quería ir caminado»penso Roy mientras aún caminaba cuando llegó al lugar no sabía cómo abrir la puerta y no quería despertar a Lucina así que pateo la puerta ligeramente.

—quién es—se escucho la voz grave de lucí no respondió y siguió tocando la puerta—no volveré a pregunta de nuevo quién es—y Roy seguía tocando.

Luego lucían abrió la puerta junto con abrahan y estos les apuntaron con sus armas Roy estaba apunto de perder equilibrio y abrahan se dio cuenta que iba a caer de espaldas ósea encima de Lucina así que este tiro su lanza y agarro a Roy para que no cayera lucían también se dio cuenta y ayudó a abrahan para que se pusiera estable.

—por qué no nos dijiste que estaba dormida—dijo abrahan aló que lucían y Roy lo vieron con cara de que hizo la pregunta más tonta—bueno luego le pondremos un oyó ala puerta para poder ver—dijo el recogiendo su lanza para luego dejar a Roy entrar este siguió a Roy para luego que todos vieran a Roy cargando a Lucina.

—ay pero qué linda pareja hacen los dos dijo—dijo samantha al ver cómo su prima era cargada por el joven León.

—valla valla ahora podré molestarlos con algo—dijo severa.

—no voy a dejarte que el corazón de la princesa se a tuyo Roy—dijo inigo para luego ser golpeado por kjelle.

—ya chicos déjenlo en paz—dijo lucían defendiendo a su amigo que estaba del mismo color que su era imposible saber si era por el enojo o por la vergüenza. asi que el junto a abrahan fueron ala habitación de las le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Y vio que había diez camas al igual que la habitación de hombres.

—la cuarta cama ala izquierda es la suya—le dijo el Caballero de pelo castaño.—no preguntes por qué lo se. la he visto siempre en esa cama cuando voy a despertarlas.—dijo el mientras se regresaba con los demás.

Roy dejó a Lucina en una de las otras camas y este destendio su cama y luego fue para quitarle las botas y su arco con las flechas a Lucina para acomodarla puso su falchion a lado de ella en el piso. Luego de terminar el le dio un beso en la también ir con los demás.

En yisstol

Los guardianes habían llegado al castillo luego de decirle a Emmeryn que fue un éxito el caminaron no si antes hablar con entró al lugar y vio que ella estaba en su trono.

—me pidió verme su majestad—dijo ella mientras se inclinaba.

—si pero no necesitas inclinarte y puedes llamarme por mi nombre—

—bueno Emmeryn por qué me llamo—

—es que siempre he tenido curiosidad y quisiera pelear por lo que más yo amo—dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su trono ella camino hasta que dar frente a Lyn con una mirada sería—lo que quiero decirte es que quiero que me entrenes para pelear por mi pueblo como tú lo hiciste—le dijo ella y Lyn quedó sorprendida.

—bueno por cómo yo te veo creo que eres un usuario fuerte de magia pero hay que ver de qué—

—si ya veo quiero usar magia de electricidad—

—bien sigueme—le dijo Lyn. A lo que está la siguió.

Luego de una semana todos los guardianes se enteraron de dos noticias una buena y una buena era que Emmeryn ya podía pelear y usar magia que era más potente que la de Robin Runa y miriel y que esta va a venir a acompañarlos en su viaje pero les dijo que no iba a pelear para que sus enemigos no lo mala es que un soldado les dijo que secuestraron a maribelle obviamente lon'qu se preguntó quién era esa mujer.

Cuando los guardianes junto con Emmeryn fueron hacia el lugar donde según estaba secuestrada—oigan espereme—todos volteron a ver a un mago que parecía un niño de pelo rojo oscuro.—yo también quiero ir—dijo El Niño

—Ricken la verdad nosotros no decidimos quien viene o quién no—dijo chrom.

—oye tengo pontecial como mago de viento puedo ayudar contra los enemigos de vuelo—le dijo Ricken.

—bueno es que sabes no queremos que te pase algo—

—espera se preocupan de eso por mí como es que la reina Emmeryn va a ir con ustedes y no le dicen nada—dijo el enojado.

—ella tiene un rango mayor y ya lleva más tiempo usando magia—

—la edad no importa—

—Ricken no es no lo siento—dijo chrom saliendo del lugar con los demás.

Cuando Ricken se quedó solo el puso una mirada de reto—no me importa yo iré a como dé lugar—dijo el sacando un Elwind.

 **Fin del capitulo5**

 **Se que ha habido mucho RoyxLucina pero luego pondré más de vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Peleando contra los plegians

**Hola aquí él redentor 777 aquí con el capítulo 6 sé que los primeros capítulos los hice rápido pero eso fue por qué tenía tiempo de que estamos en vacaciones de invierno no tengo mucho tiempo por las bueno aquí está el capí diálogos los cambie pero hay cosas y diálogos del juego aquí.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire los OC que yo cree**

 **Notas de autor{ }.**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back: letras en negro.**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:— en negritas.**

Los guardianes de yisstol habían llegado al lugar del encuentro.—HAHAHA pero si el principito y sus amigos—una voz se escucho arriba en una pequeña montaña tos voltearon y vieron al rey de los plegian junto con una había un bárbaro sosteniendo a maribelle y esta tenía las manos y la boca amarrada.

—gargel aquí estamos venimos a negociar para que la liberes—dijo Frederick.

—así veamos lo que tiene para convencerme—dijo gargel aburrido.

—bien le daremos parte de nuestras riquezas y un poco de nuestros cultivos—dijo la reina Emmeryn.

—que tal esto soldados ATAQUEN—grito el rey lo que unos cuantos soldados bajaron para atacar. Chrom al verlos el atacó a uno matándolo el otro bárbaro fue asesinado por Eliwood con un ataque de su espada pero sin las llamas.

—bien pero esos dos son buenos—dijo el rey sorprendido—Aversa encárgate de la niña—le ordenó.

—como diga su majestad—dijo ella llevando a maribelle junto con el bárbaro .ella trató de escapar pero este la tenía bien agarrada—bien mocosa es hora de acabar contigo sabes creo que será bueno que dijeras una ultimas palabras—Aversa le dio una seña al bárbaro para que le quitara el vendaje de la boca.

—como te atreves hacerme esto—dijo ella enojada.

—jejeje pero si ya te enojaste no aguantas nada pero quédate tranquila acabaremos rápido contigo—dijo Aversa haciendo magia oscura. Maribelle cerró sus ojos para recibir el ataque completo.

—hoy no—se escucho alguien gritar y un viento potente le dio al bárbaro y también cortando los vendajes que maribelle tenía.

—que magia de viento—dijo Aversa y ella y maribelle vieron a un pequeño niños de pelo rojo oscuro con vestimenta de mago.

—Ricken que haces aquí—pregunto maribelle.

—he venido a salvarte aunque tuve que desobedecer algunas reglas para venir aquí—dijo El Niño sonriendo.

—ah pero mira que tenemos aquí pero si es tu pequeño novio no es precioso—dijo Aversa de forma picara.

—cállate bruja sucia—le dijo Ricken dandole un ataque de su Elwind .

—ahhh—grito Aversa tras revivir el ataque.

—vámonos maribelle—le dijo Ricken escapando junto con ella el apuntó el caballo de maribelle para que se fueron en el mismo caballo y escaparon del el lugar dirigiéndose hacia dónde el ejército de yisstol estaban.

Con los demás.

Runa y Robin hicieron los equipos.

—bien chicos nos vamos a dividir un grupo se quedara cuidando ala reina y el otro vendrá con nosotros para atacar.—dijo Runa—lon'qu miriel stahl lissa Eliwood Lyn virrion y sully chrom y yo iremos al campo de Frederick kellam vaike sumia vallan a proteger a la reina—ellos asistieron y fueron para proteger a Emmeryn a pesar de que esta podía pelear sin problemas.

Después los demás fueron al campo y vieron que de una montaña Ricken junto con maribelle montaban un caballo bajó del caballo y Luego saludo al los del ejército con la mano en demás vieron más arriba y vieron a unos wyverns.y al líder hablando con gargel.

—pero como pudieron dejarala que escapara—dijo gargel enojado.

—pero señor la zorra que tiene como asistente tuvo la culpa ella fue la que se la llevo para ejecutarla—dijo el líder montando su wyvern.

—llamaste zorra a mi mujer entupido—dijo gargel más enojado—te lo perdonaré si consigues a ese entupido junto a sus hermanas—dijo el saliendo del lugar.

—bueno es hora de trabajar muchachos—dijo el hombre.

—bien chicos es hora de pelear los equipos serán los mismos pero en este caso lon'qu harás equipo con miriel.—dijo runa junto con chrom.

—que hacer equipo con una mujer pero...—este volteo y vio que no había nadie más que se dieron una mirada fría solo que lon'qu tenía un poco de miedo porque esta era mujer.—bueno...creo que... Deberíamos...pelear con ellos—dijo un poco incómodo.

—hmp si sigueme—dijo ella caminando hacia un carril de 'qu subío sin problemas pero miriel se le dificultaba.—este me podrías dar tu mano para ayudarme subir—dijo ella tratando de subir mientras estiraba su mano. Lon'qu vio su mano como si estuviera viendo a un Risen pero este al no tener opción le tomó su mano ayudándola cuando miriel pudo subir el inmediatamente soltó su mano y empezó a sacudir su mano en su ropa

«no puedo creerlo toque el brazo de una mujer»penso el.

Miriel lo vio raro por su miedo hacia ella solo avanzó y lon'qu siguió con ella hasta toparse con tres saco su espada asesina dando golpes críticos a sus oponentes miriel acabó rapida mente con un wyvern ya que este trato de atacar a lon'qu.

A lo lejos en un cerro lleno de monte.

cuatro sujetos tenían auriculares y estaban viendo desde lo lejos.

—valla laurent tu padre sí que le teme a tu madre—dijo abrahan viendo la escena pasada.

—me sorprende que no hallas heredado nada de él eres exactamente igual a tu madre—dijo lucían viendo con auriculares.

—bien no me extraña es mi madre después de todo—dijo laurent viendo también.

—y tú a qué sacaste en tu padre—le dijo el soldado de armadura plateada.

—saque...en su color de pelo—dijo el a lo que lucían casi se daba un golpe en la cara.y abrahan no se quería matar de la risa.

—no nos referíamos a eso si no a que gustos en común—dijo esta vez Roy que estaba callado durante todo el tiempo viendo el campo de batalla.

—bueno no se en que me parezco al el siempre me decía que debería actuar como alguien de mi edad cuando era niño pero en estos tiempo de guerra era imposible hacerlo—dijo laurent.

—oye abrahan de donde sacaste estas cosas—le preguntó Roy.

—cuando viaje al futuro con la técnica de mi madre porque—dijo el soldado.

—estas cosa son como las que usan los piratas pero menos grandes y con más radio de visión.—dijo lucían.

—y qué hacemos en este lugar—preguntó Roy.

—cuidando de nuestros padres—dijo laurent.

—ehh y porque owain y brady no vinieron sus padres también están peleando—dijo Roy viendo que lissa y stahl junto con Ricken y maribell que estaban en el campo de batalla.

—dijeron que tenían cosas importantes que hacer—dijo lucían viendo como la madre dé laurent derrotaba a un wyvern.

—bueno—dijo el siguiendo su espionaje después todos los demás siguieron viendo.

Con los guardianes

—bien chicos quedan muy pocos— dijo en ese momento en las pequeñas fortalezas aprarecieron plegiano con espadas y lanzas.—rayos.

Con Emmeryn

Unos seis enemigos se acercaron para se quedó junto con ella para que no le sucediera nada.

—heya—grito kellam apareciendo de la nada detrás de un espadachín este no se dio cuenta y fue eliminado por kellam rápidamente un arquero trato de atacarlo pero Robin uso se elthunder eliminado .frederick estaba peleando contra dos barbaros y este saco su espada atacando uno por uno .estos no podían con Frederick ya que su defensa era muy alta y fueron estaba peleando contra un caballero pero este saco un martillo derrotándolo .a lo lejos en una montaña había un arquero francotirador apuntado la cabeza de Emmeryn.

En el cerro con los cuatros.

Roy y los demás se dieron cuenta de el francotirador.

Así que abrahan sacó una lanza chica laurent su arcthunder lucían transformó su mano en una boca de dragón y este hizo un fuego azul y Roy saco su arco y los cuatros lazaron su ataque hacia el francotirador asesinándolo de golpe.

—valla pero que buen lanzamiento hice debería dedicarme a jugar baseball.—dijo el poniéndose su auriculares.

Los tres se quedaron viendo al no saber que era eso del baseball y solo miraron la batalla.

El líder de los bárbaros se dio cuenta de que su francotirador ya había tardado en matar ala reina y luego volteo a ver que este no estaba en su lugar y fue a revisar con su wyvern para ver y vio que este estaba quemado con una lanza clavada en su entrepierna{eso debió haber dolido :'v}y una flecha en el solo se enojo y volvió al campo al ver que su plan había fallado vio que su ejército había sido acabado.

—mira niño tú y tus amigos ya me causaron muchos problemas a sí que acabemos con esto—dijo lanzando un hacha Ricken se tropezó y callo al suelo él no podía moverse y vio que el hacha ya se aproximaba a el pero maribelle se apresuró y recogió a Ricken para que se salvará.

«valla justo a tiempo»penso ella al ver que este se sentó en su caballo.

—bien en primer lugar no soy un niño estoy en la adolecencia—le dijo el lanzando un Elwind a su wyvern haciendo que matara al dragó líder solo grito hasta que cayó al suelo muriendo por la caída.

—bien creo que eso fue todo—dijo el. Maribelle solo se diría hacia dónde estaban los demás.

—bien Ricken hiciste un gran trabajo perdón por no confiar en ti amigo—le dijo chrom.

—he he he gracias se los perdonare si me dejan unirme a ustedes—dijo el bajando del caballo de maribelle junto con ese momento Emmeryn llego también con los demás.

—saben chicos creo que hace un momento me sentía observado.—dijo vaike.

A lo lejos

—mierda se dieron cuenta vámonos ala verga de aquí—dijo abrahan quitándose el traje de hojas que había hecho para camuflaje.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y se fueron con el ala cabaña. Lucían que estaba detrás de abrahan suspiro—es enserio tienes ese extraño traje del futuro avanzado que se puede hacer invisible y nunca lo usas—dijo el.a lo que este solo freno y lo demás corrieron.

—ah numa sí cierto—dijo el luego volteo a lo lados y vio que estaba solo—chicos esperen no me dejen solo—dijo el con lagrimas mientras corría.

De regreso

—No tálvez era tu imaginación—le dijo sully

—oigan no huele a quemado—dijo sumia. todos inhalados y sintieron el olor.

Voltearon ala cima en donde un humo se veía .sumia al ser la única con un pegaso subió para ver que era y vio que era un trató de no reír por ver en el lugar donde tenía lanza pero en lo demás estaba chamuscado ella bajó.y le dijo lo que vio.

—y quien acabó con ese tú virrion.—le preguntó Lyn.

—no lo siento señorita yo estaba con sully—dijo el.

—miriel—

—no yo solo queme un wyvern pero a un francotirador nunca me di cuenta de el.—dijo ella.

—bueno eso no importa ya lo que importa es que maribelle está a salvo—dijo lissa al ver a su mejor amiga.

—si gracias nobles guerreros y yo también daré de mi ayuda para que podamos todos seguir adelante.—dijo ella inclinándose.

—bien bienvenidos ambos— dijo Robin.

En la cabaña en la tarde

—en serio llevabas el traje puesto y no te diste cuenta—le dijo lucina.

—bueno señorita no me di cuenta hasta que lucían me lo recordó es que este traje le puse un sistema de camuflaje—dijo el peli cafe.

—típico de ti eres tan estupido—dijo severa.

—enserio lo dice la mujer que le sale un copete de sus trenzas y se enoja—dijo el peli cafe.

—los dos no empiecen una pelea ahora a donde se dirigen ellos—le preguntó Lucina a abrahan.

—no tengo idea pero yo voy a revisar acabo—dijo el

—bien a dónde vas—dijo ella el asistío.

el saco su lanza para luego abrir un pequeño portal—iré al futuro por unas cuantas cosas—dijo el entrando al portal desapareciendo.

—bien ahora que haremos—dijo morgan que escucho todo.

—bueno solo hay que esperar a ver qué sucede—dijo kjelle que había terminado de entrenar y tiró su ropa al suelo.

—kjelle no tires tu ropa al suelo eso es repugnante—dijo severa.

Con el ejército de yisstol

Los viajeros llegaron a un pueblo casi en el atardecer{ya sé que esta misión es de noche pero solo cambie eso}y vieron a un granjero de pelo morado con una cazuela en la cabeza como casco y una lanza.

—señor por favor ayúdanos—dijo el

—espera tranquilizante—le dijo chrom

—que te sucedió para que estuvieras asustado—dijo Robin.

—esos cerdos cochinos culeros...—el paro de hablar ya que uso su lenguaje vulgar.—perdón por mi vocabulario es que no puedo evitarlo.—dijo el.

—bien tú sigue amigo—le dijo stahl.

—lo que quiero decir es que unos bárbaros están atacando el pueblo.—dijo el

—bien iremos para allá cómo te llamas—le preguntó chrom.

—donnel señor—dijo el.

—bien llévanos a ese lugar—dijo chrom

–enserio tenemos que pelear—dijo un Robin cansado.

—bien los que no quieran vallan al castillo junto con emmy—dijo chrom. a lo que vaike kellam Robin y sumia se fueron virrion estuvo a punto de irse a yisstol con los demás hasta que.

—adónde crees que vas rufles te necesito en este momento—le gritó ella a lo que este se regresó rápido.

—los demás sigamos.—dijo Runa con donnel al frente llevándolos al pueblo.

—maribelle estas segura que puedes seguir—dijo Ricken.

—claro que puedo cariño—dijo ella mientras Ricken subía a su caballo para llegar más rápido.

Cuando todos llegaron al pueblo habían plegian en todo lados

—oh genial más plegians—dijo Lyn irritada.

—bueno no tenemos opciones—dijo miriel sacando su elfire .

—valla esta mujer da miedo—Lon'qu sacando su espada asesina.

—Bien sigan adelante—dijo chrom pero antes de que Runa diera indicaciones.

—esperen quiero ayudar—dijo donnel mientras llegaba.

—chico no estamos en un campo de cultivo esto es la guerra—le dijo frederick.

—ya lo sé pero enserio quiero ayudar no dejaré que lleguen más afondó de mi pueblo—dijo donnel con una mirada de determinación.

—bien entonces Runa ya tienes la estrategia.—le preguntó Eliwood.

—si necesito hacer nuevos equipos—dijo ella. después de unos quinces segundos unos soldados plegian habían llegado hacia dónde ellos era un soldado un mago oscuro y el otro un bárbaro.

—bien tú sigue con la estrategia nosotros nos encargaremos de estas bestias—dijo virrion sacando su arco y chrom junto con stahl fueron atacar.

—bien lo tengo Frederick llévate a con yo iré iras con con irás con irás con lon'qu esta vez.—dijo Runa y los demás regresaban de acabar con los plegians que los habían atacadó. Lon'qu puso una cara de asustado al ver que lo están poniendo con mujeres pero a Lyn no le importo. cuando estos avanzaron vieron que del lado izquierdo había un espacio Runa pensó que sería buen lugar para rodear al oponente.—bien chicos vamos a separarnos Lyn Eliwood lon'qu maribelle Ricken donnel irán a ese lugar.—dijo bajó del caballo de Frederick y fue con los demás en ese momento. una mujer de pelo rojo Colorado con una cola de caballo estaba hablando con unos soldados.

—donnel la conoces—dijo lissa en voz baja.

—no nunca la he visto en mi vida—dijo el.

—hay que seguir escuchando—dijo Ricken.

En el lugar la mujer no parecía nada intimidada—vamos guapo mira todo esto están en una gran oferta.—dijo la mujer.

—no ya te dijimos que no queremos nada—le dijo un caballero blindado.

—vamos te vendo esta lanza de sirgud un arma legendaria a solo 900 piezas vamos—dijo la mujer.

—creo que me es familiar—dijo maribelle. Todos la vieron extrañada—bueno creo que le he comprado unos artículos no se pero antes llevaba un traje diferente.—dijo maribelle al ver que está vendedora venia de rojo.

—bien creo que no nos dejas opción—dijo el barbaro apuntó de atacar a la mujer cuando trato de hacerlo esta lo esquivo fácil y saco una espada de hierro dandole dos golpes seguidos y después derrotando al caballero blindado.

—bien creo que nadie quiere cosas en este lugar—dijo la mujer hasta que escucho un gemido de sorpresa.

—hay me escucho—dijo volteo atrás y vio que lo habían dejado solo cuando volvió a voltear vio ala vendedora cara a cara el se asusto dando un grito.

—hola guapo quieres comprarme algo—dijo ella.

—eh eh este—dijo el un poco asustado.

—mira te vendría esta lanza de finn a solo 600 gol dones—dijo ella.

—bueno pero no me mates—dijo ocultando su cara detrás de su casco.

—tranquilo cariño no te haré nada al menos que me provoques.—dijo ella.

—bueno en ese caso si quiero la lanza—dijo el dandole lo que ella le pidió.

—valla hehehe esta lanza aumenta tu velocidad y golpes críticos por su ligera complexión.—dijo la vendedora—oye como te llamas—le preguntó dando le la lanza a este.

—donnel señorita y usted—dijo tomando ya un poco de confianza.

—me llamo Anna soy una vendedora yo trabajo junto con mis hermanas—dijo Anna.

—bueno creo que tengo que ir a pelear—dijo el levantándose.

—iré contigo será muy divertido—dijo ella sonriendo como el gato de Alicia del país de la la vio por un momento y pensó que sería bueno ya que ella derrotó a ese sujeto como si nada.

—bien sígueme es por aquí—dijo el.

Con Runa

—veamos si puedes con esto—dijo stahl matando de golpe a un espadachín.

—virrion necesito que mates a ese ladrón cuando abra el cofre—le dijo miriel al ver que el ladron abrió una le apuntó y cuando saco una lanza de asesino le lanzó la flecha en la cabeza matándolo.

—bien creo que hay otro cofre en ese lugar stahl llévame para allá—dijo virrion.y stahl fue a ese lugar y si había otro cofre junto con un arquero que estaba confundido al ver que él ladron fue aprovechó y atacó al arquero y sin dejarle oportunidad virrion a remató al arquero.

—bien mira ese tenía una llave.—dijo stahl agarrándola y luego bajó de su caballo para abrirl y vi que tenía un bastón curativo y lo guardo por si acaso a lissa se le cabara la magia del bastón.

—bien es hora de ir.—dijo virrion y stahl volvió a subir al caballo para ir con los demás.

—heya—grito sully derrotando a un mago.—bien chicos creo que el único que queda es el estupido líder.—

—sentimos la tardanza pero creo que nos involucramos en algo—dijo Ricken con los demás.

—dónde está donnel—le preguntó Frederick.

—bueno verán—dijo Lyn hasta que fue interrumpida.

—esperen estoy aquí—dijo donnel con su nueva lanza y con Anna.

—espera esa no fue la mujer que acabó con ese sujeto—dijo lon'qu asustado de la presencia de Anna.

—si pero ella no nos hará nada está de nuestro lado.—dijo el

—si soy Anna y trabajo con mis hermanas—dijo ella—quisiera unirme con ustedes porfavor—poniendo una cara de perrito triste.

—bueno y que sabes hacer—dijo virrion.

—se abrir cofres y también puertas—dijo ella.

—eres una ladrona—le preguntó Eliwood sorprendido.

—no soy más bien una maestra en trucos.—Dijo ella.

—bien no somos nadie para juzgarte bienvenida—dijo sully.

—gracias y ahora quiero ver si me compran estos artículos—dijo ella.

—más tarde Anna primero derrotemos al líder—dijo maribelle.

—dónde está el líder—dijo apuntaron a dirección al lí sonrió y tomo a donnel del brazo—vamos dony vallamos a acabar con el—dijo ella arrastrando a un asustado donnel.

—la seguimos—pregunto Runa.

—si no valla a ser que estén en problemas—dijo chrom.

Con el líder

—no puedo creer que una mujer nos este derrotando junto a un granjero—dijo el líder barbaro.

—ah pero que aburrido bien creo que no habrá clientes en este lugar—dijo Anna con su espada de hierro afuera.

—eso lo veremos—el lanzó una hacha hacia donnel que había ayudado este derrotó al último que acompañaba al líder y no se dio cuenta de la hacha que venía hacia el.

—ahhh—grito el cuando el hacha le dio en la esta no lo atravesó.

—bien tú lo pediste—dijo ella enojada dandole una serie de ataques acabando con el barbaro.—tranquilo dony yo te curo—dijo sacando un bastón haciendo que se sintiera mejor.

—que también puedes curar personas—dijo el sorprendido y sintiéndose mejor.

—si la magia es mi especialidad dony que bueno que salve a mi primer cliente—dijo ella.

—hehehe—se rió vieron que los demás habían llegado.—chicos llegaron un poco tarde—

—si vimos de lejos todo valla que tienes pontecial muchacho—dijo stahl.

—si saben también quiero viajar con ustedes—dijo el serio.

—bien mucho vendrás con nosotros.—dijo chrom

—solo deja le digo a mi mamá ahorita regreso—dijo a pueblo.

—bien como les iba diciendo—dijo Anna sacando varias armas.

Con donnel

—madre llegue—dijo el

—dony cariño como te fue y porque traes sangre—dijo su madre que está tenía el pelo cafe.

—bueno quiero decite algo me iré al ejército—dijo el su madre sorprendida de lo que dijo.

—no irás con ellos muchacho estás muy joven además tú padre hizo lo mismo y mira lo que le pasó—le dijo su madre recordando que los soldados le dijeron que murió en batalla.

—mama el peleo por su pueblo y papá nunca lo negó y no iré solo conocía al príncipe de yisstol chrom.—ella le dijo—y además pude conocer a alguien que me ayudara adelante.—

—bien déjame hablar con el—dijo ella saliendo con donnel.

Con los demás.

—valla sí que hoy vendí mucho—dijo ella al ver que ganó 4000 piezas de oro.

—si y nosotros nos quedamos casi sin dinero—dijo Runa con su arcthunder.

—usted es el príncipe chrom verdad—dijo la madre de donnel.

—si señora usted es la la madre de donnel—

—si veo que mi hijo tiene razón—dijo ella—bien quiero que cuiden de mi muchacho quiero que se convierta en un gran hombre—dijo ella.

—mama—dijo el abrazando a la mujer—gracias por apoyarme te quiero—

—bien estás listo—le preguntó Frederick.

—si señor—dijo el.

—bien chicos vallamos a yisstol—dijo Lyn ya cansada.

—valla que serás un gran soldado.

En un arbol

—veo que mi abuela dejo a mi padre en el ejército—dijo abrahan con su sistema de camuflaje—y mi madre conoció a mi padre creo que este pasado es muy diferente al futuro—dijo el bajando del lugar y desactivando él camuflaje y escapando del lugar.

Con el ejército.

Ellos llegaron a yisstol después de un gran viaje chrom le contó a Emmeryn todo lo que sucedió y luego vio a donnel que se inclinó.y luego a Anna que le estaba vendiendo cosas a sus soldados y a phila.

—Bien pueden quedarse hermano entre más seamos mejor—dijo ella.

—eso es bueno—dijo chrom.

—aproposito donde está Lyn y Eliwood—dijo Emmeryn.

—ella fue a recorrer yisstol con Eliwood—dijo Runa.

—es bueno—dijo Emmeryn.

Con Lyn y Eliwood.

Ambos estaban sentados en una gran fuente y de noche tenía antorchas que creaban un buen lugar para la vista.

«bien ahora que estoy sola con Eliwood de que hablaré con el»penso Lyn—oye Eliwood tú conoces a todos los lords de nuestro reino verdad.—le preguntó ella.

—si unos cuantos—le dijo educadamente.

—de seguro algunos son de nuestra edad—dijo ella—y algunas son mujeres—

—si de hecho unos cuantos los son—

—no crees que me podrías hacer amiga de algunas no me importa si saben usar lanzas o arcos o cualquier armas—

—bueno no conozco a ninguna dama diestras con las armas aparte de ti y Emmeryn—le dijo—la mayor parte ni siquiera ha salido del castillo solo las veo cuando hay banquetes y en actos parecidos.

–banquetes... Ya. Ahí no hay sitio para alguien de las llanuras como nada...el canciller viejo de reissmann siempre me decía que me debo mejorar mi educació que ocuparme de todos esos asuntos en lugar de entrenar y cuidar a mi dice que no actuó como una dama de ese esperaba conocer a alguien que me enseñara.

—la verdad es que serías una gran dama.—le dijo Eliwood.

—¿me enseñarías tu Eliwood.¡enséñame a ser una dama.—le dijo Lyn con determinación.

—¿crees que yo sé.por qué no le preguntas a maribelle si no a lissa.—le dijo él ya que ellas dos actúan con educación de nobles casi como las mujeres del reino de elibe.

—no. supongo que no. Es que lissa es algo infantil. Y maribelle la acabo de conocer.—Lyn le dijo—ah... Mi abuelo se avergonzará de tenerme como nieta. Mi madre y la tuya eran amables educadas y bellas...—ella hizo una pausa recordando sus momentos con su madre y cuando hablo con la madre de Eliwood.

—bueno bella eres tú también Lyndis—le dijo en voz baja y mirando a suelo.

—que E-Eliwood¡ qué has...—ella se quedó sin palabras ya que era la primera vez que Eliwood le decía esas cosas.

—Lyn no solo eres buena con la espada también tienes tu talento como una dama de la nobleza.—le dijo el sonriéndo.—no creas que solo por qué las demás mujeres visten bien o sean muy delicadas no significa que ellas solo sean las únicas mujeres que son bellas. Tú también tienes tus cosas—

Ella en ese momento estaba tan feliz por tener una oportunidad con Eliwood.—oye podrías venir conmigo—le dijo Lyn a lo que Eliwood la siguió.ellos caminaron un poco adelante de afuera de yisstol y en frente de ellos había un pequeño lago.

—Lyndis que hacemos aquí—le preguntó Eliwood confundido ella se quitó su espada y la de Eliwood también y esta lo empujó a se empezó a reír y Eliwood la jalo con ella y ambos empezaron a jugar en el lago bajo la luna.

Con chrom el había salido de lugar sólo para ir ala habitación de trato de abrir la puerta pero no podía ya que estaba asegurada.

—Runa soy yo—

—ah... Chrom que pasa—dijo ella detrás de la puerta.

—bueno quería preguntarte sobre la estrategia de mañana—

—bueno sabes... Porque no le preguntas a Robin tálvez sabe algo—

—bueno no lo busque en ningún lado—dijo el—Runa voy a entrar—

—Chrom porfavor espera—dijo ella.

—ya al fin pude abrir—

—EEEKKKK—grito Runa.

—oye Runa haya una razón por la que estés desnuda—le preguntó chrom.

—chrom te dije claramente...QUE ESPERARAS AFUERA—le dijo ella tapándose sus partes.

—yo este lo siento—dijo el sonrojado y sin dejar de mirar a Runa.

—FUERAAAAAAA—le grito y chrom le cerró la puerta. Después ella se volvió a cambiar y salió de la habitación sonrojada y esta miraba a chrom como si la fuera a matar.—sabes eres un lord y no haces caso a la primera—le dijo ella.

—bueno...que estabas haciendo de todos modos—le preguntó.

—estaba teniendo mi sueño de belleza toda mujer lo nesecita—le dijo ella

—emm...enserio...—el se le quedo viendo raro.

—dije algo malo—

—no es solo que... No sabía que tú hacías ese tipo de cosas... Sabes no sabía que una mujer que hacía estrategia y peleaba en las guerras hacía eso... Es que tu no eres de esas mujeres que se preocupan por ese tipo de cosas... Por lo que pienso—chrom vio que Runa tomó una piedra—oye que haces con esa piedra—

—chrom no es obvio voy a estampártela en la cara por verme desnuda luego para decirme que no soy una dama y por último por decirme que soy más una barbara que una dama—dijo ella acercándose a él paso por paso lento y chrom retrocedía.

—yo solo bromeaba sabes... jajaja...iré a ver a tu hermano un momento—dijo el corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

—valla pero que idiota bueno no esperaba que fuera un hombre caballeroso apesar de su sangre noble—dijo ella entrando de nuevo a su habitacion.

Después de 30 minutos en una cabaña en el oeste de yisstol.

—quieres que vallamos a una isla desértica a encontrar cosas que podemos encontrar en tiendas —dijo yarne.

—a sí es chicos no se de dónde vallan a sacar un barco por qué no creo que Minerva cargue con ustedes diez—dijo salva.

—y porque no van ustedes—dijo inigo.

—por qué ustedes son los hombres de esta casa y deben obedecernos—dijo severa.

—y creen que con eso iremos—dijo owain.

—bien si no quiero ya nunca les cocinaremos—dijo nah.

—y eso que no nos convencen aún—dijo laurent serio.

—entonces le quemaremos todas sus cosa—dijo cynthia.

—eso tampoco—dijo gerome.

—entonces los regresaré al pasado para que pelen solos y le diré a Lucina—dijo rui'qu con su cara en blanco y de neutral.

—yo voy por el barco—dijo abrahan saliendo del lugar del miedo que sintió.

—yo te acompaño—dijo marc también con lucían.

—Maldicion ahora hay que esperarlos—dijo brady.

Las chicas sonrieron de un tiempo un portal se abrió revelando abrahan marc y lucían.

—y el barco—le preguntó les enseño una cápsula pequeña y todos callejón al suelo en un estilo anime.

—te dijimos un barco idiota—le grito samantha.

—ya se no dije que iba a traer un barco para que destruyera nuestro hogar. Además el barco está en esta cápsula tonta—dijo el frotándose el oído.

—enserio y cómo van a hacer que un barco aparezca plantando esa semilla—dijo severa sarcástica.

—el barco aparecerá si aprietas este botón— le dijo lucían apuntando.

—enserio dame eso—dijo owain tomando la cápsula.

—OWAIN NO LO HÁGASE—le grito abrahan. pero fue demasiado apretó el botón la cabaña se destruyo y fue remplazado por un gran barco una capacidad de cuarenta personas.

—veo que decían la verdad.—dijo sintió varias miradas de muerte y luego volteo y vi que todos estaban tronando los dedos.—hehehe ups.

—ES HORA DE MORIR ESTUPIDO MORTAL—dijo noire en su forma violenta.

—AAAAAAHHHHHH—grito owain luego de ser golpeado por todos.

—supuse que esto iba a pasar así que—dijo abrahan sacando una cápsula y de ella salió otra cabaña pero más nueva que la otra.

—y cuando obtuviste esa cabaña.—le preguntó Rui'qu.

—la fuimos a comprar hace un momento—dijo lucían.

—bien vallamos al puerto ya—dijo abrahan apretando un botón para que el barco se volviera cápsula.

—gerome de preferencia deja a Minerva.—dijo Roy al ver que este se dirigía ala suspiro y siguió a los demás.

—yarne brady inigo carguen a owain porfavor— le dijo laurent al ver a su amigo inconsciente en el agarraron a owain que estaba diciendo palabras inaudibles.

Cuando los Díez hombres se fueron de lugar. Lucina había dejado de tomar su sueño de belleza.y cuando abrió los ojos vio que la cabaña había sido destruida se desperto completa mente tomó sus cosas pero al voltear al otro lado vio una cabaña que era mucho más nueva en la que vivía.

—chicas que sucedió y los chicos—dijo no saber que estaba pasando.

—bueno owain destruyo la cabaña sacando un barco dentro de ella y abrahan trajo esta casa—dijo morgan.

—miren la puerta tiene una nota—dijo noire en su estado normal.a lo que cynthia la tomo para leerla.

—chicas la casa no tiene nada a dentro así que quiero que ustedes la decoren para que quede bien.—las chicas gritaron ya que tenían que gastar su dinero—posdata el dinero está debajo de mi cama así que no se lo gasten más que en lo de la casa y los alimentos mientras no estamos. Firma abrahan—finalizó cynthia.

—saben qué hora es chicas—dijo severa sonreído malvadamente.

—hora de comprar las refacciones—dijo salva.

—no es hora de ir de compras—dijo que Lucina cynthia nah y samantha se pusieran feliz ante la la demás estaban asustadas en especial morgan y su hermana parecían estar normal.

Con los chicos

vieron que habían marineros por todos lados—bien saca tu barco ya para dejar a este sopenco—dijo inigo cargando de las piernas a owain.

—si este sí que está pesadísimo—dijo yarne cargando a owain de un brazos.

—no podemos hacerlo a simple vista pero tengo un plan—dijo abrahan.—marc laurent nesecito que ambos llenen este lugar de humo luego lanzaré el barco para que todos entremos.—

—si bien—dijo marc junto con laurent haciendo magia el lugar se lleno de niebla y varios vendedores se la niebla se dispersó a una gran cantidad. Abrahan lanzó la cápsula.

—bien sígame chicos déjeme a owain—dijo el

—al fin—dijo yarne soltando a este al suelo junto con inigo y brady estos fueron al barco y abrahan cargo a owain a estilo jonh cena.

todos subieron al barco inmediatamente y luego de que abrahan subiera tiro a owain haciendo que este despertara.—esperen donde estamos—dijo el sin saber.

—Roy acompañame al timón. Laurent tu leerás el mapa. Lucían tu serás el vigía—dijo abrahan a lo que este le entregó un mapa a laurent y lucían subió ala punta más alta del barco **{ya sé que eso se llama verga en mi país :v}** los demás solo estaban en el barco sin hacer marc saco una caña para ver que pescaba.

—bien chicos ya zaparmos—dijo lucian.

—iremos al noroeste—le dijo laurent después de leer el estaba con abrahan leyendo la rosa de los vientos Roy no sabía que está esa que abrahan le dijo que esa cosa decía la dirección Asi que este móvil el barco hasta apuntar el le dijo que ya no ocupaba a Roy y este fue a ver qué hacía para entretenerse.

Después de diez minutos de viaje

Roy estaba entrenando junto con se fue con abrahan para ver el junto con yarne y brady estaban seguía mirando el mar. Y inigo estaba vomitando.

—amigo no sabía que eras sensible a esto—dijo owain al ver que este estaba mareado.

—he he espero llegar vivo al lugar—dijo el para luego vomitar de nuevo.

Después de veinte minutos.

—abrahan veo tierra—dijo lucían con sus y abrahan vieron la dirección y abrahan dio vuelta haciendo que marc yarne brady owain y inigo cayeran al suelo.

—oye que carajos te pasa—dijo brady demás se levantaron excepto inigo que se mareó más por la caída.

Cuando tocaron tierra Roy y gerome bajaron una red para bajar del barco.

—este es el lugar enserio—dijo yarne volteando a todos lados.

—si y veo que a pesar de ser una isla desértica este lugar está grande.—dijo gerome.

Un ruido fuerte se escucho y voltearon a ver el barco y vieron que era un ancla. Luego Lucían junto a su mejor amigo y laurent bajaron con un inigo inconsiente.

—bien creo que es hora de ir por todo— dijo lucían.

Los chicos fueron a lo más profundo de la isla a buscar lo que la chicas le pedí se percató que había una botella colgando de un bambú.—sucede algo—le preguntó brady.

—chicos no estamos solos—dijo Roy.

Alo que los demás sacaron sus armas y formaron un cí se escucho como una bala le daba a alguien todos voltearon a ver y para solo descubrir que owain recivido el impacto de la aguja en el cuello este se quedo dormido inmediatamente.

—mierda lo mataron—dijo laurent le tomó pulso y decubrio que no estaba muerto y en peligro de morir.

—es un tranquilizante—dijo Laurent solo para ser anestesiado también.

—carajo—dijo brady cayendo en una trampa quedando colgando de una cuerda para ser anestesiado también.

Luego lucían trato de transformarse en dragón pero fue inútil ya que lo atacaron és inigo cayó.seguido de vio quien los atacaban pero antes de que sacara su hacha fue golpeado detrás de la cabeza dejándolo trató de usar su piedra pero este cayó en otra trampa haciendo que su piedra callera para ser anestesiado tambié cayó en otra trampa y unos canibales salieron de lugar marc trató de ayudar pero uno de los canibales dijo algo a los que estos se arrodillaron ante saco una espada de broce atacando fallidamente.

—que esperan puedo acabar con todos ala vez—dijo el colgado moviendo su espada a lo canibales se vieron confundidos hasta que uno soplo a una vara de bambu saliendo la aguja durmiendo a este.

Marc no sabía qué hacer cuando sus amigos fueron derrotados los demás se arrodillaron ante sabía lo que estaba pasando estos creían que era un dios a sí que este les siguió la corriente y camino a frente que parecía el lí había leído de esta tribu dé canibales. El dijo en un leguaje raro que llevarán a los pricineros a un lugar que no ya sabía que a lauren o a Roy se les iba a ocurrir algo.

Unos minutos más tardes

Marc estaba sentado en un trono y las personas de la tribu tomaron la espada de los sellos y la maní katti de Roy y la colgaron en el trono de tribu siguió Bailando

«no se preocupen por mí chicos estaré bien.»penso marc.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **El capítulo siguiente es de una parodia de los piratas del caribe el cofre de la a ser basada en los chicos del futuro y la guardianes de yisstol no saldrán hasta el capítulo ocho para que el capítulo siete sea de ellos. sobre la raza de lucían es la misma que corrin antes era humano pero porque su sangre se convino se hizo así. Bien nos vemos.**


	7. Sobrevivir

**Hola aquí el redentor esta es la parte de la historia que les decía que está inspirada en los piratas del caribe este episodio solo saldrán los chicos y las chicas del futuro.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire los OC que yo cree son míos:v.**

 **Notas de autor{ }.**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back: letras en negro.**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:— en negritas.**

POV de abrahan.

En ese momento me sentí como una mierda literalmente desguangado.a la hora de abrir los ojos veía todo borroso pero lo más importante es que sentía que los demás estaban encima de mi así que hice mi esfuerzo para quitarlos encima de mi ala hora de mover algunos me di cuenta que marc no estaba con nosotros.«que acaso le hicieron algo...no. no lo creo vi claramente como estos alababan a este como un dios.»pensé yo.

En ese momento analice la situación y vi que las jaulas estaban hechas de huesos humanos y estas estaban colgadas de un precipicio. voltee al los alrededores y vi que otros nueves sujetos estaban del otro lado y por su vestimenta supe que eran plegian.«lo bueno es que estos se comen a los enemigos de nuestro padres»pensé en ese momento.y luego de unos segundos la jaula se levantó y supe lo que iba a pasar cuando llegamos ala cima vi que los demás estaban dormidos.

Uno de los canibales me agarro y los demás me apuntaron con sus lanzas luego de un momento de caminar llegamos a una gran fogata«oh mierda no me digan que seré el puto desayuno si ni carne tengo»pensé. luego voltee y vi que en el trono estaban las espadas de Roy pero su arco no.y vi que marc estaba diferente .estaba pintado de blanco y negro como una parca.

—marc—le grite feliz al ver que este estaba bien. Él me vio y se dirigió a mi—sabes estoy muy feliz de verte en buen estado amigo—le dije y este me tocó el brazo con su empezó hablar en un idioma raro pero por lo que pude deducir le dijo que no tenía carne o algo los canibales me llevaron de regreso.

—oye abrahan sálvame—espera me dijo que lo salvará.

—espera que hacen marc que les dijiste MAAAAAAARC—grite yo mientras era llevado a la jaula.

POV de nadie

Luego de llevar a abrahan en la jaula el permaneció cinco minutos despierto luego para que el segundo en despertar fuera gerome que aún tenía puesta su máscara el vio despierto a abrahan.—oye que pasó—le preguntó el sin saber nada de la situación.

—ah...los malditos canivales nos metieron a esta jaula hecha de huesos—

—y dónde está marc—

—los canibales lo hicieron su dios ellos trataron de comerme pero marc les dijo que tenía muy poca carne y estos me metieron devuelta aquí—luego de terminar Roy y yarne se despertaron.

Unos de los plegian se dio cuenta que algunos de nosotros despertamos—oye niño no sabes nada verdad—me pregunto.

—no apenas llegamos aquí—le dije mientras gerome le estaba contando a Roy y a yarne lo que sucedió.

—todos los que han llegado a este lugar han muerto si escuchas los tambores verdad.—

—sí que tienen esos—

—cuando dejen de soñar tu amigo habrá muerto—

—bueno yo no pienso rendirme y él tampoco—

—oye abrahan deja de hablar con ellos no son de confiar—me dijo yarne despertando a laurent.

—si tienes razón hay que despertar a los demás pero cuidado con inigo ya sabes cómo es el en este tipo de situaciones—

En la fogata

POV de marc

Estaba sentado en el trono y vi cómo estos seguían bailando así que yo estaba viendo el lugar apara pensar una forma de escapar. Vi que uno de los canibales me dio un collar de los mire sin mostrar repugnancia.y vi que ya estaban echando la leña pero aún no tenía fuego.

—oye tú más leña más fuego yo jefe tu obedecer ayudenlo—le dije a los que estaban alado de mi ellos obedecieron y fueron agarrar un tronco más grande.

«bien ahora»pensé agarrando las armas de Roy y corriendo hacia aún Puente cuando camine vi que era un precipicio con un lugar de diez metros de distancia así que voltee a mi alrededor y vi que había una tienda de campaña.

entre al lugar y había cuchillos y asesoríos de en todo el lugar y vi una cuerda la agarre y cuando estuve apunto de salir vi una pimienta con un envasé de la bandera de plegian asi que yo la agarre y salí de la tienda.

—ah caray—dije yo al ver que todos los canivales me esperaban tire mi cuerda al suelo y luego e puse toda la pimienta alrededor de la ropa y de mi cara que estaba aún maquillada.—solo estaba poniéndome él sazonador—les dije.

Quince segundos después.

Estaba amarrado en la cuerda que encontré y también en un palo de bambú estos me pusieron en la leña como si fueran hacer un cerdo yo solo empecé a rezar para que sucediera un milagro.

En las jaulas POV de nadie.

—empujen—grito lucían a lo que todos gritaron y se a alancearon hacia adelante estuvieron cercas de agarrar unas enredadera gruesas pero no alcanzaron los plegian también copiaron la idea que laurent dio en ese jóvenes hicieron lo mismo y pudieron agarrar unas ramas pero estas se rompieron. Luego lo hicieron igual pero esta vez lo lograron.

—bien chicos piernas afuera y a escalar—dijo abrahan a lo que estos empezaron a escalar.

—si pero no todos somos necesarios—dijo un plegian.—con nueve de nosotros será suficiente.—los jóvenes del futuro y los plegian se detuvieron en ese momento y se voltearon a ver todos—ay no que dije—

—sigamos—dijo brady escalando a lo que todos siguieron y luego Roy se dio cuenta que alguien venía.

—shh—Roy shitio para que todos se detuvieran todos los presentes se dieron cuenta del canival que caminaba en el Puente.

Un plegian se puso el dedo en la boca y luego hizo una seña para que subieran y estos subieron.

—esperan que hacen—les dijo inigo.

—paren tontos—les dijo laurent.

En una de esas un plegian agarro una serpiente y este empezó a gritar del miedo luego los demás gritaron y el canival se dio cuenta de esto y los plegian se soltaron y la cuerda se rompió haciendo que callaran al precipicio.

—sigamos—grito owain y todos siguieron escalando el canival se regresó para avisarles a los demás.

Con marc.

Este termino varias oraciones y luego un canival les dijo lo que sucedió en el Puente y marc les dijo que fueron a lo que todos se fueron.

—oigan no me dejen solo—dijo el y luego trato de escapar dando rebotes al salió pero aún seguía enredado y fue por las armas de Roy de nuevo.

agarrando los con el bambú con esfuerzo. Este salió caminando pero luego tropezó en un lugar pero cuando se levantó trato de agarrar la espada de lo sellos o la maní katti para cortar la cuerda pero este no alcanzaba y este vio que uno de los canibales joven estaba con un tenedor y un cuchillo de le quitó el cuchillo y luego El Niño salió corriendo marc solo trato de cortar la curda pero fue inú volteo y vio que dls mujeres traían uña bandejas de frutas. Marc solo corría a dirección a ellas pero estas solo se movieron a un lado este clavo su bambu hacia un coco.y este lo lanzó a una de la caras de la mujer está lo vio enojada.

Con los demás.

Después de llegar a la cima vimos que todos los canivales venían hacia nosotros.

—bien saquen sus pies en los huecos de las jaulas y camines.—dijo Roy.

—levante la jaula muchachos como el vestido de una dama—dijo inigo y todos lo hicieron y corrieron ala en una de estas había una bajada y empezaron a rodar.

Cuando se estrellaron en una palmera vieron que la jaula estaba en perfecto estado. Pero luego se levantaron rápido al ver que los canibales se aserraban—bien vamos a esa dirección ya—dijo yarne.

Con marc

Las mujeres le lanzaban frutas al joven príncipe de yisstol este solo daba vueltas sin rumbo—PAREN—grito el y las mujeres hicieron caso y vio que se hizo una gran brocheta de fruta marc salió corriendo y con un estilo de garrocha hizo un gran salto llegando al otro lado pero luego las frutas se abalanzaron para abajo y luego cayó al precipicio.

El pequeño segura cállendo para luego amortiguar su caída con los puentes en una de esa la montaña era cada vez más estrecha luego de caer más abajo el palo se atoró en la montaña para luego ser desenredado y caer al piso sin daño.

«bien creo que es hora de escapar los espero en el barco muchacho si es que llegan antes que yo»dijo el caminando hacia una dirección.

Con los chicos.

—caraja madre esto no me gusta para nada—dijo lucían corriendo coordinadamente con los demás.

—lo bueno es que las chicas no vinieron con nosotros—dijo gerome.

—bien tendremos que explicar lo que pasó por qué prefiero el futuro que estar en este infierno—dijo brady.

—bueno tendremos tiempo para quejarnos pero lo primero es que tenemos que hacer es como quitarnos la jaula—dijo laurent.

Alo que todos sin darse cuenta cayeron a otro precipicio. la jaula choco con una de las rocas fuertemente haciendo que está se Calderón en el agua y luego se dieron cuenta que los canibales le lanzaron varios tipos de cosas.

—alguna idea—dijo Roy en el extremo del lugar con los demás.

—solo hay que esperar que un milagro suceda—dijo esta vez owain.

Ellos vieron que se detuvieron y se fueron a otro lugar los nueves hombres se vieron y luego abrahan se asomó y vio que nadien estaba—final mente bien vámonos—dijo el soldado.

Los chicos caminaros y vieron las cosas que las chicas nesesitaban. estos rapidamente agarraron las cosa para luego ir al minutos después llegaron al barco yarne inigo owain brady y lucían subieron las cosas que las chicas pidieron a estos y también los objetos que les quitaron los canivales.

—bien la marea está subiendo chicos no tardaremos en irnos—dijo laurent subiendo.

—bien entonces qué hacemos aquí vamonos antes de que vuelvan—dijo gerome subiendo.

—que hay de marc no me voy sin el—le dijo abrahan.

—hum chicos miren.—dijo Roy a lo que los nueva sonrieron al ver que era su pequeño amigo corriendo hacia ellos sus expreciones cambiaron cuando vieron este no venía solo.

—hora de irnos—dijo abrahan subiendo.

—eleven el ancla—dijo Roy subiendo alo que los nueve juntos empezaron a tirar de la palanca para que esta se levantó abrahan tomó el poder del barco para salir el barco ya estaba saliendo y marc logró agarra la cuerda del barco para luego voltear hacia su multitud De canibales.

—señoras y señores este día lo van a recordar como el día que casi se comen al...—dijo luego para ser golpeado por una ola que le quitó todo el maquillaje encima—al príncipe Marc de yisstol—dijo para subir al barco.

—marc no te pasó nada estás bien—dijo owain mirando a su primo.

—veo traes mis armas—dijo Roy para que luego marc se las diera.

—bien chicos creo que las chicas no nos creerán lo que nos sucedió—dijo yarne.

—hum espero que hayan echo algo que valga la pena de comida—dijo brady.

—si las mujeres en ese lugar eran espantosa ya extraño a kjelle—dijo inigo.

—lo bueno es que pudimos escapar de lo peor—dijo gerome.

—solo falta que ellas nos empiezan a regalar por llegar tarde—dijo abrahan.

—por qué lo dices—dijo lucían.

—bueno ella antes de irnos me dieron una nota diciendo que regresáramos ala once de la noche y ya pasamos un día entero afuera—dijo soldado.

—oh Santa mierda vallamos ahora—dijo marc

—chicos eso no es un barco plegian—dijo laurent a lo que su respuesta fue recibida por una bala de cañón destruyendo una pequeña parte del barco.

Todos se quedaron callados—eh...todo estribor—dijo abrahan en voz baja.

—todo estribor—dijo laurent.

—preparen cañones—grito brady.

—me temo que será imposible—dijo marc.

—porque—le preguntó gerome.

—lucían compro el barco sin cañones—cuando abrahan terminó la frase una bala casi lo mata a este y dejó esa parte doblada.

 **Flash back**

 **En el futuro de 2040 los tres chicos estaban vestidos deacuerdo ala época de ese lugar abrahan se quitó su armadura dejando solo una camisa tinta con unos jeans. Lucían venía igual pero con una camisa venía de llegaron a la tienda y abrahan tomó una cápsula para una cabaña.**

 **—Bien cuánto va ser—le dijo el peli cafe al cajero.**

 **—serán sesenta millones de pesos.—le dijo.**

 **—bien que tal diez bolsas de oro.—dijo el sacando unas bolsas cajero vio el oro y luego de inspeccionarla.**

 **—dame treinta y te la llevas—el peli cafe le dio las bolsas y salió con la cápsula dirigiéndose al mar.**

 **—quisiéramos ese barco—dijo lucían pautando a este.**

 **—oye no sería más seguro si tuviera cañones—pregunto marc.**

 **—solo vamos a ir a una isla por cosas no a crear una guerra Marina—el vendedor se les quedo viendo raro a estos.**

 **—bien chicos ya tengo la nueva cabaña—dijo el sacando una cápsula.—y cuál es el barco—a lo que su mejor amigo apuntó al barco—pero no sería mejor con cañones—dijo el peli cafe,**

 **—no...no lo es además está blindado—le dijo el.**

 **—pero uno nunca sabe en eta época no están en guerra por lo que es más difícil conseguirlo con estos—dijo marc.**

 **—bueno es mi dinero de todas formas—dijo el dandole cuarenta bolsas de oro al para que lucían tomará el barco transformado en cápsula.**

 **Fin de flash back**

—pensé que eras más listo lucían—le dijo Roy esquivando otra bala de cañón.

—además de todo donde sacaron la pólvora—dijo el peli cafe aún dando le el remo al barco.

—no están usando esas magos usan magia de viento para que salga con presión la bala—laurent dijo al ver que esto era dos minutos de que el barco recibiera tantos balazos el barco quedo casi destruido pero gracias a que este no era tan pesado pudieron dejar atrás a los plegian.

—bien cuando lleguemos a casa le pondremos cañones a esto.—dijo inigo.—si es que aguanta el camino—

Con las chicas.

Después de que los chicos fueran a la isla desértica. Ellas fueron a comprar las cosas de la casa.

—saben creo que nos merecemos un premio—dijo severa.—no creen que ellos nos dejaron el dinero para algo más—

—pe...pero no es malo gastar el dinero de ellos—dijo noire asustada

—no creo que deberíamos aprovechar que ellos no están aquí—dijo cynthia.

—bueno y que haremos—dijo nah mientras leía.

—yo iré a comprar ropa linda—dijo severa tomando del oro.

—yo necesito armas—dijo kjelle.

—yo iré contigo—dijo salva.

—no nada de armas ustedes dos vendrán con migo para saber algo de moda y no de barbaridades—les dijo severa. Tanto kjelle y salva sabían que iba suceder lo peor de todo.

—yo iré a camprar libros nuevos morgan noire quieren venir—le preguntó nah a lo ellas dijeron si..

—yo iré a ver el teatro pondrán una actuación romántica—dijo samantha soñadoramente.—y las tres vendrán conmigo y sin peros—dijo ella señalando a cynthia a Rui'qu y a estaba emocionada. Pero Rui'qu y Lucina sabian que iban a pasar el peor momento de sus vidas. Otra vez.

Con severa kjelle y salva.

Severa llevó a estas dos a ver ropa ella la escoja y kjelle tanto salva traían una gran cantidad de ropa.

—bien las dos cuando ya la tengan puesta salen para que yo las vea—dijo ella.

Ambas entraron a un vestidor y luego salieron.

—no...no me gusta—dijo severa luego de unas probadas más ella se arto hasta que—bien que tal algo provocativo.—dijo ella sacando dos ropas casi diminutas—y no quiero peros—estas entraron y luego salieron.—valla eso está súper—dijo severa diciendo la verdad. Kjelle traía un short blanco diminuto con una camisa de tirantes salva venía con unos caqui con una camisa del mismo estilo pero color azul marino.

—no está un poco incómoda—dijo kjelle sonrojada. Al verse en un espejo.

—si además cuando salgamos así todos esos pervertidos solo no verán—dijo salva.

—hay Chicas se enojan porque solo los verán una vez pero no se enojaran cuando inigo o Lucían caigan a sus pies cuando las vean así—les dijo se sonrojó más fuerte y salva se veía diferente.

—bien me lo llevaré—dijo la primogénita de los khans. Severa sonrió con victoria y kjelle se veía sorprendida.

—debes de estar bromeando—dijo kjelle.

—bueno amiga no me gusta el traje pero si es la única manera de llamar la antencion de lucían la utilizaré—le dijo ella. Las chicas ya sabían que salva tenía una atracción al juven dragón. Pero ninguno de las hombres sabían.

—ah... Bien no tengo de otra pero no lo haré para que el ligón ese—dijo ella negando.

—bien solo espérenme aquí voy a probar ropa para que marc me vea más linda que nunca—dijo ella entrando al vestidor.

—sabes porque siempre lo niegas. Inigo puede ser de los que salgan con varias pero él solo te pone más antencion a ti—dijo salva aconsejando a su amiga.

—es que yo me siento mal que el solo sienta gusto de mi físico y no de cómo soy—dijo ella—no soy una dama para nada me gusta pelear para salir adelante y quiero vengar a mis padres—dijo ella triste mirando al suelo.

—bueno no creas que yo no estoy pensando lo mismo que tú.se que a lucían le atraigo de varias formas creo que es hora de darle un premio—kjelle se le que do viendo rara—no me refiero a una noche juntos. Me refiero a que nos conozcamos más.—

—si...creo que tienes razón me lo llevaré creo que tendremos que irnos a cambiar ya—dijo kjelle salva iba a un no de los vestidores.

Con nah.

—noire quisieras este libro es de primera edición—le dijo morgan.

—no...gracias—

—y este es de plantas medicinales—dijo nah.

—QUE NO QUIERO ESTUPIDO MORTAL—dijo ella en su forma bi polar.

—bueno no te enojes me sorprende que tu actitud le guste a owain—le dijo morgan. Haciendo que ella volviera a la normalidad con un ligero sonrojo.

—bu...bueno es que él me dijo que me protegería sin importar mi actitud—ella le dijo

—hehehe si tienes razón aunque me gusta la inteligencia de laurent me da un poco de miedo su mirada—dijo nah.

—a brady es un chico sentimental y eso me gusta de él—dijo ella.

—bueno lo feo tiene su ventaja—dijo nah.

Con samantha.

Ellas habían entrado a ver una obra con actores buenos.

—Leonardo hulle porfavor no podemos hacer nada para escapar de este destino—dijo la actora.

—no lo haré Maria yo me quedaré contigo sin importar que moriremos juntos y viviremos juntos en el paraíso—dijo el actor dandole un beso a la que todas las mujeres gritaron de la emoción.

—eso fue hermoso—dijo samantha secándose una lagrima.

—si su héroe nunca la olvido y regresó por ella—dijo cynthia—es como cuando yo y gerome éramos niños y jugábamos a eso—

—y que también le dabas sus besitos—dijo la hija de la reina.

—no yo el solo jugábamos y él me decía que era linda y fuerte eso siempre me gustó de el—

—si pero ahora no es más que un idiota frío que siempre oculta su rostro—le dijo Rui'qu

—bueno eso lo dices ya que tú tratas igual a abrahan—

—el es diferente y no lo niego además el si es un buen hombre—

—y tú primita Lucina que hay de Roy no cres que es muy chico para ti—le dijo samantha.

—eh Roy que tiene el de malo—dijo ella sin saber qué decir.

—hehehe sabes el es muy interesante para ser hijo de dos leyendas.—

—si y yo creo que en este futuro tú y él se conocerán—dijo cynthia.

—bueno no es por nada pero...Roy es...como podria decirlo—

—amable—dijo cynthia.

—gentil—dijo samantha.

—carismático—dijo Rui'qu.

—no él es...—dijo Lucina pensando—muy admirable.—

—hay prima yo pensaba más de ti—dijo samantha.

—que a que te refieres—

—tú nunca tuviste alguien tan cercano como Roy es la primera vez que te vemos muy cariñosa con un hombre que no era el tío chrom—le dijo Rui'qu.

—bueno es que ya sabes que no podemos tener citas hasta nuestro décimo octavo cumpleaño—

—lo bueno es que yo ya los tengo—dijo samantha con un tono de superioridad—a mi yarne nadie me lo quita—dijo ella.

—creo que debemos de irnos ya—dijo cynthia al ver que el lugar estaba vacío.

En la cabaña todas habían llegado y estas esperaban a que los chicos llegaran pero ya pasó un día de que estos no llegaban eran casi las ocho de la mañana.

—Grrr...CUANDO PIENSASN REGRESAR—grito salva.

—um...chicas tranquilas yo creo que se les hizo un poco tarde—dijo noire.

—cual poco tarde llevan un día sin venir—dijo severa.

—no lo sé pero creo que les pasó algo—dijo Rui'qu.

—ah no mi yarne está afuera en peligro ni hablar chicas nos vamos al puerto—dijo sam **{le diremos sam a samantha para cortar su nombre}.**

En el puerto estas esperaron alguna señal de ellos y luego de una hora vieron un barco de metal casi el barco llego. Los Díez chicos llegaron con la ropa rasgada y marc mojado y abrahan tenía en los pies un poco de la jaula que los canibales que hicieron con los huesos.

—pero que les pasó—les pregunto nah.

—bueno lo primero que pasó es que llegamos a su isla—dijo owain

—luego fuimos atacados por canibales—dijo inigo.

—estos me hicieron un dios pero querían comerme—dijo marc feliz.

—después nos metieron a una jaula hechas con huesos humanos—dijo yarne.

—y laurent nos dio una idea de cómo escapar pero unos plegian hicieron que se dieran cuenta—dijo lucían.

—tuvimos que caer a un precipicio para destruir la jaula pero algunas piezas no las pudimos quitarnolas—dijo brady levantando su mano que tenía parte de la jaula y los chicos enseñaron donde traían lo de la jaula.

—luego de regresar al barco unos plegian nos atacaron con unos cañones—dijo laurent.

—pero el tonto de lucían compro el barco sin cañones—dijo gerome.

—después tuvimos que ir a toda velocidad y los perdimos—dijo abrahan.

—y eso fue todo lo que nos sucedió—finalizó Roy después de unos diez segundo el barco se se volteo a una forma titanic pero abrahan lo volvió a su forma de cápsula.

—bien no sé qué decir—dijo kjelle.

—pero que tal si le hacemos el desayuno como perdón—le dijo cynthia.

—al fin comida que no sea carne humana—dijeron los chicos luego estos les dieron las cosas que las chicas nesesitaban.

En la cabaña

—y como fue que dieron con la isla—les pregunto Lucina.

—abrahan nos dijo que el barco tenía una rosa de los vientos que marca la dirección del lugar sin problemas—dijo Roy comiendo rapidamente junto a los demás hombres.

—bueno pero que interesante—dijo morgan.

 **FIN DEL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO**

 **Bueno aquí el séptimo el siguiente lo tendré pronto así que nos vemos.**


	8. Nuevos rostros

**Hola todos aquí el redentor777 tarde unos días en hacer este capítulo por las fiestas de fin de año pero bueno no se si podré hacer capítulos rápidos ya que voy a entrar de nuevo a clases pero eso no me olvido decirles que Basilio y flavia fueron reclutados juntos con lon'qu y van a tener su participación en la historia con los de era todo a seguir con el fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire los OC que yo cree son míos:v.**

 **Notas de autor{ }.**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back: letras en negro.**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:— en negritas.**

En el oeste de yisstol en la tarde

Un gran barco casi hecho mierda estaba siendo reparado—urg vaya lo bueno es que esto sirve para ejercitar los músculos—dijo lucían tratando de emparejar una parte del metal doblado.

—si lo se amigo espero que el pedido de los cañones esté listo para la otra que vallamos—dijo abrahan que estaba levantando el timón

—oigan chicos que creen que estarán haciendo nuestros padres en estos momentos—pregunto owain que ponia unas banderas de yisstol.

—si buena pregunta de echo la señorita Lucina me dijo que ella y Roy iban a ir de noche a proteger ala madre de Sam—dijo lucían logrando emparejar la parte del barco.

—si de echo escuche de esa tragedia del día de su muerte escuche que el padre de cynthia estuvo involucrado pero luego el señor chrom lo reclutó ya que el solo quería dulces—dijo brady ayudando abrahan con el timón.

—ay me hubiera gustado ir también mama me dijo que ahí conoció a papa aunque creo que el la engañaba—dijo yarne también trabajando.

—bueno yarne mi madre le dice guapo a todos los hombres que les a vendido mercancía y eso no quiere decir que mi madre engañaba a papa es su trabajo—dijo abrahan que junto con brady repararon el timón.

—si lo sé pero una vez vi a mi padre espiando a mujeres que no era mama—dijo el asustado.

—bueno tu padre es bueno para pasar de apercibido pero los únicos que los pueden encontrado solo son tú y tu madre con ese olfato.—dijo inigo sin hacer nada.

—si tienes razón.a propósito porque no estás ayudando—le preguntó Roy reparando la parte de abajo.

—oye sudar mucho es malo además hace que mi bella piel se haga fea además laurent marc y gerome no están ayudando.—dijo el ligon.

—eso es porque gerome fue a comprar los suministros.—dijo lucían.

—Laurent nos está dando una forma de poder entrar a yisstol sin que nos vean y también está haciendo los planos para poner los cañones del barco—le dijo Roy.

—y marc no puede hacer este trabajo ya que Lucina se molesto con nosotros de que su hermano pequeño estuvo a punto de ser sacrificado—le recordó brady lo sucedido en la isla de los canibales.

—oye no tengo la culpa de que el pequeño hubiera sido confundido.—dijo el y luego para voltear y ver a kjelle entrenado—valla chica hermosa entrenando a la vista nos vemos—dijo el bajando del barco a dirección a kjelle.

—cinco mil piezas a que kjelle lo golpea en cinco minutos—dijo owain.

—trato hecho—le dijo brady.

—oye Roy podrías quemar esta parte para fundir el hierro y luego encerrar esto—le pidió lucían.

—si voy—dijo el peli rojo.

—oye Roy te diré una cosa abrahan me dijo que usaras el nuevo arco que compro en el futuro.—le dijo el.

—que tiene de especial—dijo el desenfundado su espada.

—a diferencias este puede hacer que las cosas exploten—dijo el dandole el arco que no se veía tan Diferente solo que este parecía ser de un metal irrompible.—escuche que le dijiste a Lucina que venía a matar a alguien verdad cuál es el nombre de esa persona—

—se llama valdiar y esta noche el aparecerá y lo mataré—dijo el guardando el arco en su espalda.

—buena suerte en la noche amigo—le dijo el.

En yisstol

Los guardianes de yisstol estaban cenando en hombre y mujere por separados.

Con los hombres.

—saben no creo que a ustedes les faltan algo—le preguntó Ricken.

—a que te refieres—le preguntó kellam.

—bueno saben anoche se yo y maribelle tomamos un té y ella actuó muy rara—dijo el joven.

 **flash back**

 **Era en el patio de yisstol y en ese lugar se hallaban dos sillas con una mesa y encima de la mesa se encontraba dos ese momento maribelle llegó con una tetera.**

 **—Ricken cariño aquí está el té—le dijo ella sirviéndole un té negro.**

 **—wow gracias maribelle pero porque haces esto—**

 **—es la forma de agradecerte por haberme salvado de esos sujetos pensé que no iba a sobrevivir y llegaste tu pequeño héroe—le dijo ella.**

 **—oye no soy un niño y no estoy pequeño no he entrado al desarrollo que es otra cosa—dijo el.**

 **—bueno como sea sabes creo que lissa y stahl se están volviendo muy cercanos como sully y virrion—**

 **—si eso es bueno sabes me siento feliz que todos seamos muy unidos—dijo el**

 **—bueno no es mala idea que tú y yo nos volvamos unidos sabes después de todo lo que has echo para ayudarme creo que debí darte algo mejor que el té—**

 **—hum...algo mejor como que—preguntó el un poco confundido.**

 **—esto—dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla Ricken se sonrojó por lo que hizo maribelle.—perdón si fue incomodo para ti.—**

 **—no...de echo me gusto—dijo el un poco apenado.**

 **—he he he eso es bueno—**

 **Fin de flash back**

—urg mujeres nunca las voy a entender—dijo lon'qu.

—que pasa muchacho te veo un poco más asustado con eso de las mujeres—le dijo Basilio.

—me sucedió algo muy extraño con esa tal miriel—dijo el.

 **Flash back**

 **Miriel estaba en el Arsenal leyendo un libro y de casualidad lon'qu estaba pasando por ese lugar por un arma.**

 **—la luna es iluminada por el sol valla que curioso y después—en ese momento ella estaba sacando llamas que se empezaron a descontrolar.**

 **Lon'qu que estaba viendo eso vio que esas llamas estuvieron a punto de atacarla—hey—le dijo el pero ella no presto antecion.**

 **—y los rayos del sol se pierden y con eso hace que se extingan y con eso cae al horizonte.y con eso—**

 **—hey CUIDADO—le grito lon'qu jalándola del brazo para que las llamas no la quemaran.**

 **—Ack—**

 **—en serio tienes deseos de morir mujer. Tal vez necesitas estar detenida un momento—dijo el luego para voltear a su brazo y soltarla.—...dios he agarrado el brazo de una mujer—dijo el asustado.**

 **— perdí en mi lectura—le dijo ella agradecida ya que no sabía que estaba haciendo un hechizo.**

 **—tal vez nesecitas sentarte para la otra estar a salvo—ella ni siquiera lo eschucho**

 **—mi corazón está bombeando muy rápido. Esas son señales del peligro asumo. Muy interesante debo de tomar nota de esto—dijo ella sacando un cuaderno con una pluma.**

 **—sólo cierra el libro—le ordenó lon'qu.**

 **—estoy en condiciones de hacer un experimento y prefiero no ser interrumpida—le dijo ella**

 **—y serás interrumpida si esque no dejó de detenerte no vuelvas hacer eso—dijo el saliendo.**

 **Fin de flash back**

—por lo menos fue un acto heroico de que te molestas si solo fue una vez—le preguntó virrion.

—una vez hace unas dos hora se—volvió a contar el.

 **Flash back.**

 **—te dije que no volvieras hacer esto—le dijo lon'qu enojado.**

 **—si me lo haz dicho—**

 **—esta es la séptima vez que te salvó de tus muertes—le dijo el al contarlas todas.—las rocas que té estuvieron apuntó de aplastar. En el campo cuando casi caías a un río con una mío no puedo entenderlo...cuando camino frente de un carro...un carro lleno de caballos.—dijo el.**

 **— te vi que venias por mí—**

 **—y tú esperabas que te salvará—**

 **—esa era mi hipó la primera vez que me salvaste de esos accidentes he tenido esa pregunta muy curiosa. Despues de que me salvaras mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba y quería ver si el resultado era por el peligro que se aproximaban—**

 **—diciéndolo con esas palabras creo que ya te entendí—**

 **—la segunda era que en ese tipos de situaciones siempre estabas tú quizás el contacto con alguien desconocido fue la causa de mi extracción momentánea y esos eran los datos que colecte para ver que mi experimento replicaba—**

 **—entonces tú tenías que tratar de matarte para que yo te tuviera a salvo. Y que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado tarde—**

 **—un Suceso crítico mi metodología es estar preparada para obtener toda tragedia—**

 **—para una mujer loca. De seguro estás mal. Creo que eso lo la última vez que te salvó de fuego. Ya estoy muy inseguro al estar alado de ti mujer. No necesito que esto quede mal.—**

 **—valla categoría al miedo las mujeres curioso. No será que debería decir sobre los gatos hembras—**

 **—que no. Los gatos se ven igual para mí—**

 **—y que hay de esa phobia a las mujeres. Un cadaver femenino—**

 **—tendré que detener tus estatus—**

 **—estoy viendo** **si es tu forma física o psicológica. Es un mérito muy importante para estas investigaciones—**

 **—cres que vas a conocerme por mis estatus mujer y con eso no me quedo a brazos cruzados—**

 **— . pregunta es muy ambiciosa. Lon'qu. Específicamente inquietante ese tipo de cosas se deben de saber en estos experimentos para reflejar y con eso obtengo los reaccionas con mis** **estatus.—**

 **—un poco extraño—**

 **—ya imagino que te gusta no crees que reflexionar es algo—**

 **—no eso no era.—dijo el para ser interrumpido.**

 **—gracias por tu cooperación con eso procederé a mi siguiente experimento para poder hacer más monos hembras—**

 **—por el amor de dios no. Solo olvídalo—**

 **—creo que yo hice un error de mis cálculos—**

 **—ah... Lo peor de todo esque estamos hablando en mi habitación.y no quiero que las personas piense que estoy loco mental mente—**

 **—ah ya veo eres un hombre que está con miedo a las mujeres por algo que sucedió en tu pasado perdiste a alguien importante y por eso te alejas de ellas—dijo ella.**

 **—...—lon'qu se quedó callado ya que en efecto era la verdad.**

 **—ya veo—dijo ella acercándose a él luego dé abrazarlo. Lon'qu empezó a temblar.—hmm...nuestros Corazones bombean rápidamente.—dijo ella para luego que lon'qu saliera de su habitación.**

 **Fin de flash back.**

Todos los hombres se le quedaron viendo ya que no sabían la razón de su traumas hacía las mujeres pero también fue sorprendente ya que podía hablar con miriel sin tener qué asustarse tanto como las demás mujeres del campo.

—ya veo yo quiero seguir soltero por un tiempo saben—dijo Frederick acabando su cena.

—igual yo además quiero perfecciónar mis técnicas de niña silencioso para atacar a mis enemigos sin que se den cuenta—kellam dijo.

—yo pienso igual además con lo de mis estrategias no me gustaría perder mucho tiempo—dijo Robin que aún le faltaba un poco de su cena.

—también yo. además lord vaike le gustan las mujeres bellas—dijo el

—donnel que hay de ti y la vendedora—dijo chrom al ver que este no hablo.

—bueno fue algo incómodo—

 **Flash back**

 **Donnel acababa de terminar de plantar algunas cosas de su cultivos cuando estaba descansando Anna se le acercó.**

 **—oye dony porque no me haz comprado nada desde que llegamos aquí—le dijo con los cachetes inflados.**

 **—bueno esque ya te compre varias cosas la lanza que me vendiste. Esta armadura casi futuristica que valía una fortuna—dijo el con la armadura puesta que era de color plateado con emblemas raros.**

 **—ay dony esque tú eres mi cliente favorito y lo sabes—le dijo soriendole—que tal si me llevas algún lado a comer y te lo perdono—**

 **—bueno está bien pero yo pago entonces—dijo el entrando al palacio.**

 **Fin de flash back.**

—no sabía que Anna pudiera viajar al futuro—dijo stahl sorprendido.

—si con razón tu traje era muy raro no parecía de este mundo—dijo Eliwood.

—no se pero a mi ya me está dando sueño—dijo vaike levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones.

—bueno yo iré a proteger él área—dijo Frederick y stahl fue a compararlo.

—hmm...curioso—dijo virrion.

—que pasó ahora—le preguntó Ricken.

—sully ha estado actuando muy rara últimamente—dijo el.

—si de hecho antes se comportaba de forma fatal contigo—le dijo Robin.

—si me acuerdo de aquella vez que te pateo la cara por pedirle matrimonio—dijo chrom recordando ese momento.

—saben chicos de que estarán hablando las mujeres—dijo Basilio curioso.

—no quiero ni saberlo—dijo lon'qu.

—mientras ustedes lo hacen yo iré a tomar un poco de aire—dijo chrom que fue acompañado por Eliwood.

Con las chicas:v

—valla enserio no sabía que el señor lon'qu fuera así contigo—dijo sumía al oír toda la historia.

—si yo ni siquiera sabía que él me protegería por esas razones—dijo miriel.

—hm saben acabo de ir con rufles hace unos momentos a una especie de cita pero fue algo bueno aveces me siento mal por haberle pateado la cara aquel día que conocía a Runa—dijo sully que había sido la primera en terminar de cenar.

—enserio yo nunca te vi tan arrepentida—le dijo lissa.

—tú nunca le haces el mal a stahl—le dijo Runa.

—bueno tú tampoco a chrom.—le dijo Lyn.

—será que tú amas al pelirrojo ese—le dijo sully.

—hay vamos chicas podemos dejar a los hombre a un lado—dijo maribelle que ya se estaba cansada de hablar de hombres.

—si tienes razón—dijo miriel—iré hacer más de mis experimentos—dijo ella dirigiéndose al Arsenal.

—yo iré hacer guardia chicas—dijo sully.

—yo iré un rato para afuera—dijo Lyn. Mientras que runa fue hacerle compañía.

En el patio dé yisstol.

Chrom estaba junto con Eliwood viendo los alrededores.

—sabes me recuerda mucho a mi hogar este palacio—dijo Eliwood.

—sabes me hubiera gustado estar en Pherae a de ser un lugar cómodo—

—si mi padre nunca tuvo ningún problema en manejar la política en Pherae era muy extraño recivir quejas de las demás personas de elibe—

—sabes me hubiera gustado vivir en tus tiempos no hay guerras en ese lugar—

—si solo hubo un conflicto en donde Lyndis pudo salvar a su abuelo.—

—hm...sabes esto no creo que hubiera sido pura coincidencia conocernos—dijo el pensativo.

—si tienes razón tál vez hay una línea en donde nunca nos conocimos—dijo el

—bueno eso tendría sentido y dime algo que es lo que recuerda este lugar de tu hogar.—

—de hecho lo haces tú—dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a chrom.

—yo y porque—

—me recuerdas a un amigo llamado Héctor creo que en los libros de historia lo has de haber escuchado Héctor siempre fue una cabeza dura pero eso era algo que admiraba de él pero tú. diferencia de el tú si sabes cómo conservar la calma y parte sabes cómo organizar tu ejército.—chrom al escuchar se rió.

—valla no lo sabia ssegúnen los libro lord Héctor fue uno de los generales de elibe más en el momento que los vi a ti y a Lyn vi que los dos eran unos prodigios.—en ese momento escucharon pasos y vieron a Runa y a Lyn.

—hola chicos algo nuevo que contar—dijo runa.

—hola Runa y Lyn no sólo estábamos hablando de el pasado y nuestros hogares—les dijo chrom.

—bueno esque mañana iremos a ferox de nuevo a ver si algunos soldados marcharán con nosotros.—dijo Runa.

—oigan quiero saber algo primero...no todo lo que gargel dice es mentira cierto—Dijo Lyn.

—por qué lo preguntas Lyndis—dijo Eliwood.

—bueno esque antes de que gargel se fuera—

 **flash back**

 **—valla tendré que hacer dos planes y por lo que veo esos dos de ahí parecen ser los dos sujetos que vienen del pasado tendré que ir a secuestrar a los padres de ambos—dijo gargel susurrando.**

 **Fin flash back**

—si de echo hay algunas veces que él dice la verdad—dijo chrom—el último rey mi padre tuvo una guerra contra plegia hace muchos añ violencia...fue algo brutal. Esta guerra acabó con su muerte hace quince años lissa apenas había nacido. Pero los plegian que eran miembro nobles dejaron de atacar pero unos cuantos hicieron barbaridades que no podían esta guerra no tiene nada que ver con las personas de este esta pelea nuestro ejército se ha vuelto cada vez más y más granjeros han tomado armas personalizadas para hacer una conspiración y ser enviados a pelear a muerte.y no solo que nuestro reino llegue al era joven recuerdo los tiempos oscuros. ... Yo sé cuánto afectó a Emmery.—

—valla esa experiencias hace que todo cambie—dijo Lyn.

—papá murió cuando ella tenía ocho años y él le dejo su legado a ella...plegia quería venganza pero nuestra población hizo que estallaran en furia...mi hermana se ha echo el blanco de todos los enemigos de yisstol.y ha sido llevada a los insultos y a pedradas.y ella ha sido emocionalmente ella no ha dejado que el dolor se vea en lissa y yo lo sabemos.—

—debe ser muy difícil para ella—dijo Runa

—no puedo decir como es que hizo para salir adelante nunca subestimes su hospitalidad su paciencia y su en este pueblo ehemos buscado varias formas para hacerla sentir espíritus hacen que se sientan seguros ante ella pidiendo le perdó representa lo mejor de este pueblo todos la protegeremos. Además ella es La un hombre ha llevado la desventaja de ello eso hombre es el rey día en que La Paz llegue a yisstol será el día en el que el Emmeryn nunca nos ha mandado una orden para eso es lo que ella no desea.—

—los sabemos pero creo que el blanco de ese sujeto son mis padres pero como le hará mis padres están muertos en esta época—dijo Eliwood.

—gargel es un grimleal usan su magia oscura para violar algunas leyes que no se sabrían creo que los Risen están relacionados con como cuando tú y Lyn llegaron a esta época fueron por los Risen pero no sabría decirles por cuál motivo están aquí.pero creo que fue un error ya que ustedes han echo mucha ayuda para nosotros.y si esque ese maldito de gargel le hacen algo a tus padres haremos lo posible para salvarlos.—

—si me disculpas señor—dijo una voz atrás de ellos.

—marth—{esos nombres los tienen ya que chrom Eliwood Lyn y Runa no sabían sus verdaderos nombres por ahora}—que haces aquí vienes tú solo—le preguntó Lyn.

—no mi compañero está cuidando nuestras espaldas en estos momentos—dijo marth.

—quien el asesino ese. Tú nos habías dicho que no se conocían y en ferox pelearon juntos–dijo Runa.

—me salvó la vida y se la debo—dijo marth—además quiero decirles que este día es el día de la oscuridad—

—eh que te refieres nos escuchaste—dijo chrom.

—tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo en el futuro escuche que este día fue en el que Emmeryn muere a manos de asesinos—dijo marth.

—ah debes estar bromeando—dijo Eliwood.

—no lo hago—dijo ella sacando su cuatros sujetos iban a sacar sus armas.—no los atacaré a ustedes sino a el—dijo ella volteando a un arbusto y de la nada salió un asesino que traía un traje diferente al otro este llevaba la ropa roja y no tenía esas cuchillas en las mangas. Marth lanzó su espada al aire para agarrarla y luego matar al salió de la nada y marth trató de retroceder pero se resbaló con la espada del asesino muerto el asesino la atacó solo para romperle la mascara a ella. Cuando callo ella al suelo el asesino aliado salió de un árbol para matar al otro con la maní katti.

Chrom y los demás sacaron sus armas para atacarlo pero se dieron cuenta que era el asesino una flecha impacto en el quemando su capucha el joven tiro su capa inmediatamente revelando su al verle la cara quedaron impactados ya que él jóvenes idéntico a Eliwood pero tenía el mismo color de ojos que Lyn.

—espera quién eres tú y porque te pareces a mi—dijo Eliwood.

El joven se movió a dirección hacia Lucina que estaba en el piso—no podría decirles mi identidad pero en este momento tan critico—dijo el para levantar a Lucina con su mano.

—pero... Espera...eres mujer—le dijo chrom a Lucina.

—tampoco podía revelar mi identidad pero estamos que para ayudarlos.—dijo ella.a lo que los seis escucharon una trompeta soñar.

Desde lo más lejos un joven con armadura plateada vio toda la ecena y luego cambió sus auriculares a visión nocturna.—valla con que esas tenemos—dijo abrahan viendo que mandaron un número alto dé personas. Y la gran mayoría ya estaba en el palacio eran alrededor de de ellos estaban afuera los otros treinta estaban ya en el palacio el joven pudo ver que unos de los enemigos era el padre de indentifico por el color de pelo y los dulces que traía—valla el señor Gaius está adentro a cynthia le encantaría ver esto pero bueno creo que es hora de entrar— dijo el poniéndose un casco de soldado de yisstol cubriendo una parte de su cara mientras se levantaba saco una espada casi tan grande cómo el que pesaba una tonelada pero gracias ala armadura hacía que está no pesara nada y también podía flotar una distancia de cinco cm el joven se dirigió flotando a toda velocidad hacia al palacio.

Afuera del palacio. Miriel, lon'qu, donnel, Anna, vaike, Frederick, Robin, junto con phila estaban peleando contra asesinos y varias clases de guerreros plegian los soldados de afuera no se dieron cuenta que los otros treinta soldados habían entrado—chicos dejemos de tonterías y acabemos con ellos—dijo vaike matando a uno.

—no están fácil decirlo—dijo Frederick usando su lanza para matar a un mercenario.

—Grrr—hizo lon'qu al recivir el impacto de un arco para luego que este se quemara con el fuego de miriel.

—tranquilo yo te ayudaré sin importar lo que pase—le dijo ella ayudándolo a parar.

—son demasiados—dijo donnel al ver que solo quedaban quince los soldados de yisstol ya se están agotando. Luego escucharon que las puertas del palacio se los de afuera maldijeron a los plegian.

Siguieron atacando hasta que quedaban solo unos diez pero los guardias ya estaban cansados. De la nada los yissileans vieron que un destello de luz se aproximaba luego vieron que era un soladado que de un golpe mato aún mago soldado puso su espada gigante de frente poniéndose en pose de batalla.

—tranquilos yo los mantendré a salvo—dijo el con una voz sin dos plegian trataron de atacar el soldado hizo un movimiento para arriba creando un ciclón elevando al cielo a los dos.

—tálvez nosotros ayudaremos un poco—el soldado volteo y vio a dos personas de su misma edad una era una chica de pelo blanco con detalles morado con una vestimenta toda negra y la piel casi Morena pero pálido y calbagaba un pegaso negro. Junto con ella estaba un chico de pelo blanco de ojos rojos que media casi dos metros de altura. Llevaba puesta una armadura roja y calbagaba un caballo que tenía un armadura del mismo color. Los dos extraños acabaron con dos arqueros.

«veo que tenemos nuevos aliados»penso abrahan al verlos.

—nosotros nos encargaremos entren al palacio—dijo la mujer atacando. El joven del caballo vio a phila por un momento y luego se fue.

«ese chico es muy raro»penso ella. Los demás trataron de abrir la puerta pero era inútil—eso plegian la bloquearon—dijo un de esas una espada gigante tumbo la puerta por completo.

—era la única forma de entrar—dijo el soldado tomando su espada y dirigiéndose ayudar a los otros dos.

—situamos los demás estarán en aprietos—dijo que los demás entaron.

Adentro del palacio.

—señor valdiar los soldados bloquearon las puertas para que nadie nos molestará—dijo un mensajero.

—bien excelente es hora de atacar TODO EL MUNDO MATEN A LA REINA—dijo de los presentes que era un ladron estaba tratando de oponerse pero no dijo nada ya que si lo hacía lo iban a matar.

—bien tenemos que separarnos—dijo Runa—kellam, chrom, yo, sumia, iremos para el lado derecho mientras que Eliwood, Lyn, stahl, lissa, virrion, sully, Ricken y maribelle irán al otro lado. basilio, flavia ataquen a los que entran por las ventanas—dijo ella a lo que los otros se separaron y fueron a su lado correspondiente.

—Roy tú y yo nos quedaremos en frente de la puerta de mi tía—dijo Lucina en voz lo que Roy asistió.

—enserio matar a la reina yo no quería trabajar en esto solo quería robar los mejores dulces del palacio.—dijo estaban atacando una mujer apareció

— es el lugar en donde ellos estaban—dijo la mujer que parecía casi un mestizo animal.

—no puedo creer otro enemigo—dijo chrom.

—no espera ella es un aliado–les dijo marth.

—bueno si tú lo dices—dijo chrom luego vio a un ladron que parecía más indeciso—oye tú tira tus armas al suelo y no te atacaremos.—

—a que te refieres principito yo solo estoy buscando dulces no quiero matar a la reina—dijo Gaius.

—entonces qué haces en este lugar trabajando para plegian—le dijo Runa.

—solo vine porque el sujeto que me contrató me dijo que en este lugar estaban los mejores dulces del reino y vine para ver si no estaban veo que me estaban engañando—dijo el.

—bien mira te daremos un paquete de galletas si te unes a nosotros—dijo chrom.

—trato echo principito que del hacer—le preguntó.

—quiero que hagas equipo con ella—le dijo Runa señalando a sumia que está le sonrio—solo eso cuál es tu nombre.—

—Gaius—le dijo el.

—bien Gaius ve hacer lo que te dije—le dijo ella a lo que el ladron se subió al pegaso junto a sumia.

—oye Lucina esos no son los padres de cynthia verdad—le preguntó Roy en voz baja.

—si lo son debemos tener más cuidado ya que si nos escuchan hablar podrían descubrirnos—dijo Lucina.

—será mejor que hullan no quiero matarlos a todos—dijo la mujer los plegian no hicieron caso y la trataron de se puso adelante de ellos y la protegió con su escudo para luego darle un ataque a uno de los mujer se puso de cuatro patas y luego una roca la rodeo cuando ella apareció había un conejo gigante el conecto derrotó a dos el conejo los derrotó volvió a la normalidad la vio que kellam se sorprendió al ver esto.

—rufles cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te agarres bien de mi—le grito sully al ver que este se caía del caballo.

—lo siento esque cada vez que quiero usar mi arco te mueves—le dijo el subiendo de nuevo.

—bueno te perdono—dijo ella para voltear su lanza al otro lado acabando con uno de los plegian.

Con Basilio y flavia

Efectivamente había unos seis soldados plegian atacándolos a los dos pero estos al ser los khans de ferox no tuvieron ningún problema solo había uno.

—muévete viejo lento—dijo flavia.

—no te enojes mujer y ya te dije que no soy viejo soy de corazón joven—dijo el derrotando a un ladron.

Con los demás

—bien ya casi acabamos con todos—dijo Eliwood

—si solo hay que encontrar al líder—dijo Lyn derrotando a sus oponentes a una velocidad casi siega.

—bien lissa y yo iremos a ver la puerta para evitar el paso de los demás—dijo stahl que junto con lissa cabalgaron hacia la puerta.

—tranquilos yo me quedaré aquí—Ricken junto con maribelle.

—YA BASTA—grito valdiar—es hora de poner fin a sus vidas por qué yo soy valdiar la voz de grima—dijo el.

—y por eso debe ser silenciada—dijo Roy apareciendo detrás de él para apuñalarlo en la espalda con su mani dio un grito ahogado muriendo.—se acabo al fin—dijo e cucharón un golpe fuerte desde la entrada como si se hubiera caído la puerta. Todos excepto Roy y Luvina se dirigieron hacia la puerta revelando a los demás caballeros.

—que sucedió— preguntó chrom al ver la puerta en el piso.

—no lo sé un soldado parecía tener una espada gigante y la lanzó ala puerta tumbándola—dijo cuando voltearon afuera no había nadie nos más que los enemigos derrotados.

—bueno ya que lo que importa esque Emmeryn está bien.—dijo lissa.

—chicos donde está marth y el asesino—dijo Runa.

—no vino con nosotros enserio—dijo Lyn.—tenía muchas preguntas para el—

Afuera del palacio.

Roy estaba caminando solemne mente y pensando en varias cosas.

—Roy que haces—dijo Lucina apareciendo detrás de él.

Roy volteo lenta mente para suspirar—nada sabes te acuerdas que te dije que buscaba a alguien para matar esa persona era valdiar—dijo el volteando al cielo para ver las estrellas—ahora que él murió no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar. Pero eso sí Lucina gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron tú y los chicos—dijo el caminando a un lugar sin rumbo.

—Roy—dijo ella deteniéndolo—que vas hacer en tu época—dijo ella con una voz triste.

—iré a Pherae hay muy pocas personas pero haré lo posible para ser un buen marqués.—

—bueno quería pedirte algo Roy—dijo ella.

—que cosa—dijo el.

—porque no te quedas con nosotros sabes los demás nos podríamos tristes si no estuvieras con nosotros—dijo ella.

—si lo sé pero no he mejorado nada en mi tiempo—dijo el.

—sé que puedes hacerlo porfavor hazlo por tu padre por tu madre—dijo ella casi al borde de las lagrimas—hazlo por mí—dijo ella en voz baja.

Roy al tener su sentido auditivo bastante elevado pudo escuchar lo último cundo volteo vio que Lucina estaba de rodillas sin saber qué hacer se acercó a ella y también se agachó para darle un abrazo luego ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras lloraba en su hombro.

—Lucina es difícil también dejarlos a ustedes. después de tantos años de estar solo me encuentro a ustedes y también a mis padres vivos. No es fácil para mí pero tengo que hacerlo.—dijo el acariciando la cabeza de ella.

—pero...no será nada igual sin ti...no quiero perderte...—dijo ella tratando de hablar pero sus sollozos hacía que ella se trabara.

—Lucina tengo que irme tu haría lo mismo en tu futuro—dijo el.

—NO AL DEMONIO EL FUTURO LO QUE ME IMPORTA ERES TU—dijo ella se sorprendió y luego se levantó mientras se apartaba de su abrazo—Roy lo único que quiero esque me acompañes en todo nunca he estado cercas de nadie como tú.—dijo ella más tranquila. Roy iba a decir una cosa hasta que.

—las parejas románticas son tan problemáticas—dijo abrahan en un árbol junto a los dos extrañ Roy y Lucina voltearon.—si van a preguntar qué fue lo que eschuche fue todo—dijo el—bien el sujeto del caballo rojo es walter es hijo del emperador Walhart y phila, la mujer es Amanda sus padres la s dejaran en estado de parálisis ella es hija de gargel y Aversa.—dijo el sorprendiendo a ambos.

—tu le sirves a plegia como tus padres—dijo Lucina levantando su espada.

—no. Señorita ella ya no le sirve a plegia es más bien independiente como el—dijo abrahan apuntando a walter.

—entonces que hacen ellos dos aquí—dijo Roy.

—bueno yo vine a detener las malas acciones de mi padre y mi madre.—dijo Amanda.

—yo vine a proteger a mi madre de los plegian—dijo el alto.

—bien Lucina viendo tu estado yo diría que esto tiene que llegar a un acuerdo mejor—dijo el sacando una piedra arrojándola a Roy.

—y esto que es—dijo Roy.

—esta piedra te permitirá viajar a tu época de regreso sin dificultad tranquilo tengo otra conmigo—dijo el.

—hey pero que te pa—dijo Lucina enojada. Pero fue interrumpido por el soldado.

—Lucina dije sobre un acuerdo verdad bien esto haremos. Roy quiere volver a su época verdad. Pero tú no quieres que se valla—dijo el a lo cual ambos asistieron—simple mente porque no vas con él a su línea temporal—dijo el.

—pero que hay de este pasado—dijo ella.

—tranquila le diré a los demás lo que pasó y no solo eso con ellos dos como nuevos reclutas serán de utilidad—dijo el.

—bien Roy me permitirías ir contigo—le dijo Lucina.

Roy se que do pensando un momento y luego sonrió—si claro no me molestaría un poco de compañía.—

—Roy gracias —dijo ella abrazándolo.

—bien entonces que haremos—dijo abrahan.

—abrahan nesecito que nos acompañes nos gustaría un poco de ayuda en el salto de tiempo—le dijo Lucina sin dejar de abrazar a Roy.

—bien chicos toquen mis hombros—dijo el sacando una piedra similar a la que este le dio a junto a walter tocaron el hombro de este sin bajarse de sus respectivas mascotas.—regreso en unos momentos—dijo abrahan y hizo que la piedra brillara tele transportando a estos.

En el palacio de yisstol

—bien panne gracias por ayudar a este palacio no sé qué hubiera pasado aquí sin tu ayuda—le dijo Lyn.

—gracias humana pero no necesitas agradecérmelo—dijo panne.

—si pero que especie eres nunca he visto a tu especie —dijo sumia.

—soy un tanguel pero soy la última de mi especie y peleo por ella.—dijo panne.

—enserio eso es malo—dijo lissa—no te sientes mal por tu especie.—

—no mucho la verdad mi especie se la pasaba peleando varios tiempos y luego se extinguieron—dijo ella.

—interesante creo que son casi similares a los manaketes ustedes usan piedras para transformarse—dijo miriel.

—así es además los manaketes no se han extinguido por su larga duración de vida y los tanguel vivimos el mismo índice de tiempo que los humanos—dijo ella.

—no lo sabía—dijo sully.

—será que nadien lo sabía hasta este momento—dijo maribell—tu flavia no pareces sorprendida—

—es que el viejo de Basilio me trae deseperada—dijo ella.

—bueno esperemos que cambie un poco—dijo Runa

En el oeste de yisstol

Los tres que se habían teletrasportado llegaron a fuera de la cabaña y abrahan vio que los chicos aún le faltaban cosas para completar el barco abrahan les dijo a Amanda y a walter que dejaran a sus mascotas en la granja ellos asistieron y dejaron a los animales en la granja ambos dejaron a sus mascotas y entraron ala cabaña.

—hola chicos tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala noticia—dijo el soldado sonriente y quitándose el casco.

—hola abrahan quienes son ellos dos y en donde están Roy y Lucina—dijo ver que su prima no estaba.

—bueno eso era a lo que iba una noticia buena esque ellos dos son los nuevos hijos del futuro walter y Amanda.—dijo el alo que ambos saludaron—bien la otra buena esque gracias a ellos dos la misión fue un éxito pero.—dijo el haciendo una pausa—la mala noticia esque Roy va ir a su pasado por un tiempo y Lucina y yo decidió acompañarlo—dijo el.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados.

—pero que haremos—le preguntó nah.

—miren Lucina me dijo que siguiéramos el plan al pie de la letra—dijo el—además lucían tú estás a cargo—dijo el soldado mintiendo en esa última parte.—oye también es difícil creer que ellos dos no van a estar pero es lo único que ellos me pidieron además les prometo volver con ellos—dijo el.

—bien extrañare a mi hermana pero si es lo que ella quiero lo haré—dijo marc.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo pero Rui'qu no dijo nada.

—bien chicos es hora de cenar—dijo cynthia trayendo platos junto con severa.

Después de cenar abrahan le dio la piedra de tiempo a lucían ya que él y lucían son los únicos en saber usarla le dijo abrahan que iba a se puso unos pantalones verdes oscuros con una camisa del mismo color también se puso una chaqueta del mismo color pero esta tenía una manga larga y este se puso una hombrera en esa manga el se miró al espejo y luego saco una foto de su padre donnel cuando usaba este traje.

«misma vestimenta misma habilidad y la misma sangre»penso el al verse al espejo. El chico guardó su foto cuando volteo vio en la puerta a Rui'qu mirándolo.—cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome—le preguntó.

—acabo de llegar—dijo con su voz típica sin sentimientos.

—oye Rui'qu ya me tengo que ir deséame suerte—le dijo el cuando pasó la puerta Rui'qu le agarro el brazo.—pasó algo princesa— le preguntó.

—quisiera venir contigo si no es mucho pedir—le preguntó Rui'qu.

—claro Roy me dijo que entre más éramos a Lucina le gustaría que usted viniera—dijo el sonriéndole. Rui'qu le sonrió a él también y abrahan desvió su mirada para que no lo viera junto a Rui'qu bajaron y vieron a lucían esperándolo.

—enserio hace un momento pensé que eras cloud—le dijo lucían ya que él también sabía quién era.

—bueno amigo, mi madre le dio este traje a mi padre por ese personaje, Rui'qu también vendrá conmigo—dijo el.

—bien sujétense—dijo lucían estos dos obedecieron y tocaron el hombro de este dirigiéndose hacia dónde Roy y Lucina están.

En las afueras de yisstol

Lucían y los otros dos habían llegado a yisstol—oye amigo buena suerte si no llegas vivo nunca podré encontrar a otro mejor amigo—dijo lucían regresando a la cabañ Rui'qu y abrahan caminaron y vieron a los dos.

—bien ya estoy listo—dijo Roy con una bufanda.

—yo también— dijo ella agarrando a Roy de la mano .

—sentimos la tardanza chicos—dijo el soldado junto a la princesa de chon'sin.

—Rui'qu también vendrás—le dijo Lucina aún agarrada de la mano de Roy.

—si crees que te dejaría sola—dijo ella acercando se a ella para agarrar su mano luego abrahan sostuvo la de Rui'qu.

—oye cómo se usa esto—le preguntó Roy.

—tienes que pensar en el lugar al que quieres ir—le dijo el.

Roy traía la piedra en su mano desocupada el cerro los ojos para luego decir—chicos creo que mejor me quedo con ustedes—dijo el

Los tres se le quedaron viendo—estás muy seguro—le preguntó Rui'qu.

—si no puedo dejar a los demás aquí además mi viejo hogar está en el olvidó—dijo el triste—ya que mi hogar es con ustedes—dijo el.

—bien entonces piensa en tu nuevo hogar—le dijo Lucina.

A lo que Roy respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos teletrasportadose hacia la cabaña.

 **FIN del capítulo.**

 **Hola gente en este capítulo casi todos los guardianes tienen el suport A con la mayoría de sus respectivas parejas también Roy y Lucina. pero quiero hacer un especial de cada uno de los personajes en donde obtienen el suport nos vemos**


	9. Una reunión familiar

**Hola todos aquí el redentor 777 en este capítulo habrá nuevos personajes que es más que obvio saber quienes son esos personajes. A empezar.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de shouzou kaga creador de fire los OC que yo cree son míos:v.**

 **Notas de autor{ }.**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back: letras en negro.**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:— en negritas.**

en el reino de yisstol

Los guardianes estaban yendo al norte del reino. Ellos habían hablado mucho durante el viaje sobre los sujetos que habían aparecido pero eso no les quitaban el cansancio de tanto caminar.

—ugh mis pobres piernas. No sé cuánto tiempo Valle a aguantar más—dijo lissa.

—oh no está tan mal lissa solo hemos caminado un poco. Como estás tú Runa—le preguntó chrom a su "amiga" que estaba junto a su hermano gemelo.

—mis piernas se sienten terribles. creo que avanzamos mucho chrom—dijo ella agotada.

—jajaja si quieres puedo cargarte—le dijo chrom.

—tú puedes cargarme—le dijo lissa molesta.—no enserio me sentiría muy bien si alguien me cargara—

—bueno lissa puedes subir conmigo cuando quieras—le dijo stahl que estaba con ella.

—Hmm...—un viejo vestido de verde hizo.

—hay algo que te preocupa Hierarch. Tu mirada dice que presientes el peligro cercas—le dijo Frederick.

—Hmm. Oh solo estoy un p-poco estos tiempos—

—chrom y quién es el—le preguntó Robin.

—el Hirarch. Es un amigo de la casa de ylisse por muchos años. Él es el guía de Emmeryn cuando ella apenas había lo preguntas—

—solo que viéndolo siento que algo va a suceder—dijo el para que todos los presentes escucharan pasos detrás de ellos.

—si él tiene razón este hombre no meda nada de confianza—dijo Lyn.

—gran ha hah. Hora de morir principito—dijo uno de los plegian.

—soldados como supieron que veníamos para acá—dijo Eliwood.

—todo el mundo preparasen para pelear—dijo chrom dando orden de formación.

—bien chicos la formación será de quince personas chrom, yo, Eliwood, Lyn, kellam, panne, Gaius, sumia, virrion, sully, Frederick, Ricken, maribelle, Basilio, flavia. Vendrán al campo de batalla. Los demás quédense en la retaguardia—ordenó runa y los demás hicieron caso. A lo lejos se podía ver al líder que comandaba a los plegians los guardianes que ya llevan tiempo lo conocieron como Vasto.

— ... Huelen eso hombres. El viento nos dará la fortuna de nuestra victoria—dijo el en su wyvern. En ese momento Hierarch había llegado hacía unos de los soldados plegian .

—espera señor. Yo soy el hombre que el rey Gangrel les hablo.—Le dijo el hombre a lo que todos lo vieron furioso—el te dio órdenes de quedarme a protección de ustedes—

—si fui ordenado para eso pero...yo no veo a ningún hombre aquí...solo a un cerdo traidor que se vendió por tocino por la soberbia...y qué hacemos con los traidores en este lugar—dijo vasto.

—que pero que... Estas diciendo—

—oh y ahora te estás asustando ha ha ha... No importa te llevaremos hacia el abismo—dijo vasto a lo que uno de los plegian lo tiro al abismo mientras el gritaba.—bien es hora del evento principal. Cuando la luna se ponga habrá estatuas de mí en la capital. Ho aquí están los el emblema fuego—dijo el.

—phila toma a Emmeryn de aquí y salvala—dijo chrom a lo que está hizo caso.

—bien primero sumia tú y Gaius irán para atacar a los wyvern que están en el abismo. Virrion y sully ustedes ayudaran con la lanzas y arcos y Ricken usa tu magia de viento para dar un ataque súper efectivo Basilio flavia usen sus hachas para atacar también de demás atacáremos a los que están en el terreno.—se dividieron y luego bárbaros tanto wyvern atacaban a los guardianes phila también participó con Emmeryn a su lado los guardianes de yisstol tenían una gran ventaja notable pero luego de unos minutos de haber peleado varios wyvern llegaron desde las llanuras.

—mierda esto no me gusta para nada—dijo Lyn para luego cortarle la cabeza a uno de los wyvern.

—Frederick necesitamos que venga miriel para que pueda usar magia de viento o quien sea—le dijo chrom. Qué estaba peleando junto con Eliwood.

Después de esto vieron que a lo lejos un pegaso había llegado justo en el momento que Frederick había frenado para ir por el pegaso.{en esta parte de la historia Frederick no trae a su caballo}.encima del pegaso estaba una mujer de pelo rojo largo.—que soldados plegia pero como—luego la mujer vio que estaba chrom.—que espera los caballeros de yisstol eso significa que phila debe de estar aquí.—

—milady—la mujer volteo abajo y vio a Frederick—podría decirme de qué lado está—

—es obvio que de lado de yisstol —le dijo la mujer.

—bien podría darme su nombre—

—me llamo cordeles soy una caballera pegaso y pelearé de lado de yisstol—le dijo ella orgullosa.

—bien mi nombre es Frederick soy el guardaespaldas de chrom—

—epera tú eres el hombre que renunció a su puesto para proteger al príncipe y a la princesa—ella preguntó. Frederick solo dijo si—valla es un placer sabe acabo de ver a la princesa y a otras personas peleando contra plegians pero se ve más tranquilo allá que aquí—

—bien cordeles nesecito subir contigo y atacar a los wyvern que están atacando al otro pegaso—dijo Frederick apagando donde sumia y Gaius estaban combatiendo en el aire.

—bien sube—le dijo ella bajando un poco para que Frederick subiera—listo—le dijo ella y Frederick dijo si haciendo que el pegaso de cordelia atacara hacia dónde están sumía y Gaius.

—oye phila quién es la mujer—le preguntó Eliwood.

—oh ella es cordelia una de mis alumnas—le dijo phila aún peleando contra un wyvern.

—bien eso es a alguien en quien confiar—dijo Lyn junto con Runa.

—kellam panne encárguese de vasto—les ordenó que estos dos fueron inmediata mente

—oigan muchachos tengan cuidado con las damas—les dijo Basilio.

—yo soy una leyenda con el arco tranquilos ella estarán bien—les dijo virrion.

—CUIDADO RUFLES—le grito sully al ver como otro arquero lo iba atacar ella recibió el ataque haciendo que callera de su caballo.

—oh dios sully—dijo el agarrando a sully—ten toma este tónico—le dijo virrion y ella lo tomo todo recuperándose de la herida. Virrion de la preocupación abrazo a sully—sully prefiero recibir todo el daño yo mismo que tú—le dijo el y sully le del volvio el abrazo.

—bien chicos dejemos que los enamorados sigan sus corazones—dijo Basilio lazando su hacha y dandole a un wyvern que estaba apunto de atacar las espaldas de sumia y Gaius.

Los demás guardianes habían llegado después de derrotar a los plegian que habían llegado del otro lado stahl y Lissa estaban juntos en el caballo. miriel se veía dañada pero lon'qu la traía se veía muy orgulloso.y Robin estaba viendo la situación asi que este les ordenó que se separaran a ayudar pero Robin al ver el estado de miriel le pidió a lissa que la curara pero ella ya no traía su bastón así que stahl humano recordó que había conseguido uno cuando conoció a donnel así que se lo dio a lissa y Lon'qu puso a miriel en el piso delicadamente para que no se lastimara.

—lissa déjame ayudarte—le dijo Anna usando un bastón más efectivo que el de Lissa curando a miriel que aún se sentía agotada.

—bien Lon'qu quédate con ella hasta que se aliviane—le dijo Robin y los demás guardianes fueron ayudar a los demás.

Después de acabar con la mayoría de los enemigos kellam y panne estaban teniendo una dura batalla contra vasto.—ha ha ha ha que no pueden estos dos insectos contra mí tendré que acabar con los dos y luego el rey me dará mi recompensa—dijo el confiado.

—eso lo veremos—dijo kellam apareciendo detrás de vasto.

—pero que como llegaste hasta acá—dijo el solo para ser atravesado por la lanza de kellam.

—bien eso es todo eres libre—kellam le dijo al wyvern que salió volando a una dirección Diferente.

—valla se acabo—dijo chrom suspirando.

—mi señor, mi príncipe, corra lo más rápido que pueda, más plegian vienen, y ellos te están siguiendo.—le dijo cordelia luego de que Frederick bajara del pegaso.

—cordelia que estás haciendo en este lugar... Dime te mandaron a rescatarnos—le dijo phila.

—lo siento mi señora pero necesitaba venir, Gangrel el mismo quiso acabar con nosotras, pero no podía quedarme, ah dios, puedo escuchar sus gritos...

—por favor cordelia. Y tus camaradas—le preguntó phila.—las hermanas han dado nuestro legado por varios años.—

—pero soy débil y los abandone, y sus legados eran mejores que los míos—

—pero tuviste el coraje suficiente para poder llegar hasta aquí—

—capitan phila, yo... Como esque pudo terminar así... Mi...mi familia...snif...dios...oh dios...—Dijo cordelia mientras lloraba.

—Maldicion esos monstruos.—dijo chrom enojado.

—no podremos regresar ala capital —le dijo Emmeryn a su hermano.

—pero su majestad no podemos dejar el lugar solo—le dijo phila.

—estas noticias son malas y nunca podremos descubrir que es lo que sucederá para la siguiente ocasión.—Emmeryn volteo a ver a su hermano—chrom quiero venir con ustedes para ayudar y también les confió esto—dijo ella para sacar un escudo de oro.

—el emblema de fuego.—dijo Eliwood impactado ya que desde que era chico Marcus le había contado historias sobre el emblema.

—lo vamos a llevar a ferox para que este a salvo—

—pero como no quiero que esté en peligro—

—chrom tranquilo yo estaré bien no me harán nada Lyn me enseñó a usar magia además también pelearé por mi pueblo junto con ustedes además estoy con los guardianes más fuertes.—

—emm, porfavor no puedes... No hables de esa forma suenas como si la guerra no fuera algo brutal.—

—no estoy diciendo esto no me estoy rindiendo tampoco solo quiero dar lo que puedo hacer— dijo ella sacando un bolganone.

—emm porfavor esto es una locura—le dijo chrom.

—hermana no podemos dejar hacer esto—le dijo lissa.

—lissa me quedaré con ustedes tranquilos también puedo usar poderes curativos como los tuyos.—dijo ella.

—pero esto no es justo tu pelear, nunca te he visto hacer algo así tú nunca matarías a nadie sin importar lo que esa persona allá hecho. Además el pueblo te nesecita.—

—no se preocupen chicos el palacio estarán bien no significa que nunca me iré de regreso es solo que quiero estar con ustedes.—

—bien mi señora nosotros la mate daremos a salvo— le dijo Frederick.—tiene mi palabra—

—lo sé Frederick—

—cordelia vendrás con nosotros—le dijo phila.

—pero capitan—le dijo ella.

—sé que tu corazón es pesado pero nesecitas estar con de todo tú y sumia son mis hermanas caballeras después de todo—

—bien si lo dices de esas forma voy a mantenerte a salvo capitan—le dijo cordelia.

—bien chicos es hora de avanzar—le dijo chrom un poco feliz porque Emmeryn vendrá con ellos y enojado ya que esta guerra la obligó a pelear.

Los guardianes siguieron caminando miriel ya se había recuperado. Habían estado caminando por horas hasta que se hizo de noche.y pusieron sus casas de campaña.

—bien Frederick creo que nesecitamos hablar de tu vida amorosa—le dijo cordelia.

—que a que te refieres—le preguntó el.

—bueno aún eres joven y todavía no has encontrado a alguien con quien estar—le dijo cordelia.

—cuidar al príncipe y ala princesa es mi trabajo no tengo tiempo como para estar en ese tipo de cosas—le dijo el.

—bueno si eso lo se—le dijo ella

—ahhhh—se escucho a lo lejos y tanto Frederick y cordelia tomaron sus armas.

En ese lugar hace quince minutos.

Sumia estaba caminando y vio a Gaius viendo una flor.

—gaius que estás haciendo—le preguntó sumia.

—eso es... Ya casi—dijo él concentrado viendo algo.

—oye Gaius hey GAIUS—le grito ella.

—shhh silencio no ves que estoy ocupado—le dijo el enojado.

—oh perdón...—le dijo ella .

—aw Maldicion se fue volando—dijo el.

—huy que coso se fue hey que estabas haciendo—

—estaba viendo una abeja—

—oh no sabía que te gustaban los insectos—

—no es solo que quería saber en dónde vivía—

—bueno es muy lógico saberlo—

—no sé en que estés pensando Stumbles—

—Hey déjame ayudarte a buscar una larva de abeja—

—es no que asco no estoy buscando eso yo solo quiero la miel esa dulce y deliciosa miel—dijo el con un pequeño sonrojo.

—bueno si eso es lo que buscas es hora de ver dónde hay una abeja—dijo ella volteando y luego vio una—oye Gaius una abeja y ahora voy a seguirla—dijo ella siguiendo.

—hah a donde se fue ahora—

—oh gaaaius, yoo-hoo, encontré un pañal en este árbol.—dijo ella arriba del árbol.—ahora solo debo de jalar esta cosa...—dijo ella jalando algo.

—pero que... Estas loca mujer no puedes estar ahí agarrando colmenas—le grito el.

—EEEEK abejas, abejas, o dios hay millones en todos lados—

—ugh que estás haciendo, oye no corras hacia mi dirección—le dijo el.

—ok Gaius aquí tienes tu colmena agarraba—dijo ella dándole la colmena y este la agarro—lo siento pero tengo que correr nos vemos—le dijo ella corriendo a toda velocidad al campamento.

—valla sí que es rápida pero que se supone que haga con,—luego se dio cuenta que las abejas estaban con el—gah abejas son miles AAAAAAHHHHHH—grito para luego ser atacadas por ellas.

Frederick y cordelia fueron los primeros en llegar pero el problema fue cuando todos llegaron ala escena y vieron a Gaius en el piso siendo atacadas aún por ellas cuando las abejas dejaron a Gaius inconsciente. Luego tanto lissa, maribelle, Anna y Emmeryn usaron sus bastones para curar las heridas de Gaius pero el problema fue que no le quitaron los aguijones.

—Grrr—se quejó Gaius todos los presentes vieron que este aún traía los agujones y luego las cuatros se llevaron a este para sacárselas.

Luego sumia llegó después de que le sacaran los aguijones a Gaius y este estaba en su casa de campaña.

—ow ow ow ow sabes estoy sorprendido que me hallas dejado solo en ese lugar y no solo eso lo bueno esque salí vivo—le dijo el.

—perdón Gaius pero solo quería impresionante—ow—grito ella.

—hum espera que te pasó en el brazo déjame ver—le dijo el.

—bueno si tú insistes—le dijo ella enseñándole el brazo Gaius vio que su hombro estaba lastimado.

—valla pero como fue que te pasó esto—

—bueno té trate esto—le dijo ella enseñándole una botella de miel.

—un me trajiste miel pero como—

—cuando te desmayaste encontré otro panal y saque toda la miel pero cuando me bajé del árbol me lastime—dijo ella dando le la botella .

—lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo—le dijo a ella regresándole la botella

—que pero si es tu miel—

—bueno tú viste ala abeja agarraste el pañal y corriste por tu vida yo solo me quedé viendo—dijo el—además eres muy buena amiga—

—oh Gaius gracias—le dijo ella abrazándolo—buenas noches Gaius nos vemos mañana—dijo ella saliendo de su carpa.

La mañana siguiente habían llegado a un desierto pero luego varios plegians se vieron en el camino

—no puedo creer que estemos en este lugar—dijo lissa quejándose.

—lo siento lissa pero este es el único lugar para llegar ala guarida de los plegian—Le dijo chrom

—mi lord que haremos con ellos—pregunto phila.

—iremos ala ataque—

—señor e la arena del desierto hará que nos undamos y tengamos dificultades de caminas—le dijo Frederick.

—no todos la tendremos los pegaso y los magos no la tendrán tampoco yo la tendré ya estoy acostumbrada a esto—le dijo Lyn.

—Lyndis tiene razón pero como nos organizáremos para la batalla—le preguntó Eliwood.

—hmm Runa o Robin ustedes saben usar magia verdad deben de saber como caminar en el desierto— le preguntó Chrom.

—somos tácticos no magos—le dijo Robin.

—bien entonces vamos a pelear todos—Dijo Runa.

—Emmeryn estas segura de pelear esta vez—le preguntó vaike.

—si es mi deber además—dijo ella sacando sú bolganone.

—snif oigan alguien se acerca—dijo panne.

A lo lejos vieron a una niña de pelo verde con orejas puntiagudas con una roca verde.

—huff huff lo he perdido—dijo ella recuperando el aliento.

—espera—dijo un hombre de pelo naranjado vestido de mercenario—te dije que no soy malo—

—ahhhh aléjate de mi— le grito la niña.

—hey espera porfavor no te asustes baja la voz estamos en un lugar malo—

—mi garganta está seca y hay mucha arena y estoy tan asustada que siento que me matarán—

—oh acabas de quebrar el corazón de gregor porque te trataron como una villana—

—oye tú amiguio Maten tus manos afuera de ella—le grito el príncipe de yisstol.

—quién es amiguio...te refieres a gregor, no amigo tienes malas ideas—

—si claro...perverso—le dijo lissa.

—en estos días hay insultos y golpes y varias cosas...escucha amigo gregor solo está—Para ser interrumpido por un ataque de magia negra.

—miren preparen este sacrificio para el maestro grima—

—oh, esto es terrible miren lo que hicieron. hicieron que nos descubrieran.—dijo gregor.

—y que vas a hacer con la niña—le preguntó Lyn.

—todo,que todo gregor no es del todo, miren cerca aunque no lo crean gregor tiene la cara de un bebe inocente—

—hmm...—hicieron todos.

—bueno...no es como decir un bebe inocente como lo describes—

—gah gregor no es un enemigo tienen que creerme—

—bueno por el momento te jugaremos después pero por mientras nesecitamos proteger ala niña—

—van a ayudarme—le preguntó.

—daremos todo nuestro poder para mantenerte a salvo solo nesecitamos mantenerte a salvo y fuera de ellos—le dijo Eliwood.

Gregor y la niña avazaron un poco al frente y unos grimleal los rodearon.

—rayos chicos hay que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde—grito Runa y todos avazaron y unos grimleal los estorbaron.

—Frederick, cordelia, sumia, Gaius y phila vallan hacia dónde está la niña y manténgala a salvo—

—si señor—dijo Frederick y los cinco fueron al lugar.

Los guardianes acabaron con los grimleal que los habían retenido.

—enserio creen que con músculos acabaran con gregor—le dijo el derrotando a sus enemigos pero no se hizo cuenta de un arquero que estaba apuntando ala niña.

—ALÉJATE DE MI—le grito ella y levantó su piedra luego de unos segundos se transformó en un dragón verde y lanzó una llama azul que derrotó al niña regreso a la normalidad después de derrotar al arquero.

—chrom que fue eso—le preguntó Runa.

—por dios ella es una manakete, nunca he visto una en mi vida escuche que solo las mujeres pueden ser de esa especie—les dijo lon'qu.

—valla entonces no nesesitaban mucha ayuda—le dijo como la niña se volvía a transformar y derrotaba a los enemigos junto con gregor luego él y la niña avazaron hasta llegar al líder.

Lissa curo las heridas de los demás.

—esperen déjemelo a mi—le dijo Emmeryn sorprendiendo a los demás.

—pero que estás diciendo emm esto es peligroso—le dijo chrom.

—tranquilo estoy muy segura de lo que quiero hacer gregor confió en ti veo que eres alguien honesto—le dijo la reina de yisstol.

—gracias magestad gregor se quedará aquí a proteger a los demás—dijo el deteniéndose a su rumbo.

—valla valla miren quien tenemos aquí pero si es nada más y menos que la reina de yisstol si te mato en estos momentos el rey Gangrel y el maestro grita estarán orgullosos de mí—dijo el sacando su libro de magia negra cuando el trato de atacar a Emmeryn ella utilizó su bolganone derrotándolo al primer ataque. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos.

«wow nunca pensé que emm fuera tan fuerte»pensó en ese momento se acercó hacia los demás.

—este es el peor día de mi vida—dijo la niña.

—Ho porfavor no llores harás que los demás estemos tristes, las personas malas están muertas y eso es lo bueno no—le dijo gregor sonriéndo.

—tu...tienes razón. Gracias. Y perdón por lo de hace un momento estaba nerviosa de estar cercas de las personas que no son de mi edad—

—tu edad pero si gregor es más viejo que los demás—dijo el.

—escucha gregor quien eres tu—

—mmm... Gregor es solo un mercenario y solo vine porque no quería ver cómo lastimaban a esta niña cuando gregor era joven era conocido como el sellsword.—

—tu eres el sellsword—preguntó chrom sorprendiendo a Basilio, flavia y en especial a lon'qu.

—pero que hay de mí no quiero regresar a ese lugar para ser vendida—

—espera ibas hacer vendida—le preguntó sumia.

—como una esclava verdad—le preguntó Emmeryn.

—esos hombres son las personas más despreciables que puedas imaginar—dijo ella—me obligaban a transformarme y luego ellos tomaban y se reían para que yo hiciera trucos—

—que cosa tan horrible le harían a una niña—dijo lissa.

—bueno ella no están joven como aparentesca los manaketes viven un periodo de tiempo largo—le dijo miriel.

—enserio cuantos años tienes—le preguntó lissa.

—no lo sé creo que ya tengo mil... O más—

—bueno ella parece que al ser una dragona estaba apunto de ser tomada para grima—dijo Emmeryn.

—grima y quien es ese—le preguntó Runa.

—es un dragón que hizo un caos y los plegian son sus mayores seguidores.—le dijo flavia.

Mientras tanto en el pasado en el reino de elibe.

En una llanura se encontraba una casa pequeña. Una mujer joven de veinte años con ojos verdes claro y pelo gris largo estaba buscando algo deseperadamente.

—hm cariño has visto el collar de mi padre—le dijo la mujer al lo que un hombre de piel bronceada de pelo verde de la misma edad que la mujer, apareció en ese momento.

—no madelyn pensé que te lo habías puesto—le dijo el hombre.

—hm donde estará ah ya se. Hassar no lo deje en la cama—le preguntó ella a su marido.

—hm no se veamos—luego el hombre fue ala habitación luego de entrar el hombre vio en su cama estaba el collar de su mujer.—amor ya lo encontre—le dijo a su mujer l el amuleto que era el anillo de su madre.

—lo encontraste—dijo madelyn agarrando su anillo.

—hum—Hassar volteo afuera y vio algo quemándose.

—pasa algo cariño—dijo ella y vio que afuera se quemaba algo.—dios esto no puede ser posible—dijo ella agarrando su lanza y su marido un arco. Cuando salieron ellos vieron unas criaturas con aspecto oscuro.

—quienes son esos sujetos—dijo Hassar subiéndose al caballo junto con su mujer y los sujetos voltearon y ellos dos vieron el aspecto sombrío que tenían y ambos se fueron de las llanuras hacía Caelin.

—lord hausen su hija viene para acá—le dijo un mensajero.

—estoy ocupado estoy hablando con el marque de Pherae, Elbert no te molestaría que hable con mi hija un momento—le preguntó hausen al ver que este estaba con su esposa eleanora.

—no hay problema lord hausen—dijo el joven marqués de Pherae con una edad de 21 años y su esposa de la misma lord Elber traía su típico bigote pero no se veía tan viejo su esposa se veía más joven.

—sabes quisiera hablar con ella también hace mucho que no hablo con madelyn— dijo ella mientras salía.

—hehehe bueno amor podemos hacer eso—dijo Elbet tomado a su mujer de la mano.

Luego de unos momentos un caballo entró por las puertas del palacio y se mostró a Hassar en ese instante junto a su hija.

—te dije que no trajeran a ese sujeto—grito el hermano de lord hausen lord laudgren.

—tranquilos venimos porque sacae fue atacado por unas criaturas raras—madelyn bajando con Lyndis en sus brazos para abrazar a su padre.

—madelyn que bueno verte—dijo Eleanora.—valla no has cambiado nada—

—si tú tampoco y veo que Elbert no se ha quitado ese bigote—dijo ella.

—si él me dijo que se siente más conforme y eso no me molesta—le dijo ella

—Bien ya basta largo del palacio—grito laudgren alo que este fue sorprendido por uno de los guardias gritando cuando voltearon vieron a uno de los Risen entrar.

—Rayos esas cosas de nuevo— dijo Hassar usando su arco pero este no le hizo nada al Risen.

—tranquilo déjamelo ami—dijo Elbert con su rapier pero esta no le hizo nada el Risen tomó a Elber de las espaldas y lo arrastró a un portal.

—NO ELBERT—grito Eleanora .

—arg—grito Hassar cayendo de su caballo y otro Risen aparecio y lo arrastró.

—laudgren has algo—le pidió hausen y este no hizo nada.

—Eleanora quédate detrás de mí—dijo ella le fue tarde ya que el portal se abrió detrás de ellas llevándolas al futuro. Los Risen desaparecieron dejando atónitos a lord hausen.

En el presente de plegian.

Los cuatro aparecieron en un castillo y vieron a una mujer de pelo blanco y piel morena.

—valla veo que cumplieron su parte lord Gangrel que haremos con ellos—le preguntó Aversa.

—llévenlos a la cima y cuando los insectos lleguen ya saben qué hacer con ellos—dijo el.

En el oeste de yisstol.

Roy le estaba enseñando a noire a usar mejor el arco el vio que ella es buena usuaria de magia así que le dijo que usara el arco y combinará la magia negra con las flechas.

«hum que es ese presentimiento que siento»penso el y luego ignoro pero se hacía cada vez más fuerte—noire ya acabamos con tu entrenamiento regresemos—le dijo el.

—ugh ok—luego los dos regresaron y Roy vio a lucian y abrahan frente a esa cosa plana que según ellos llamaron tele y ellos traían controle y una consola y ambos jugaban a un juego de carreras.

—ya veras esta vez no me voy a confiar—dijo abrahan casi llegando a la meta pero una extraña concha le cayó encima a su moño—NO ESO NO SE VALE—grito el.

—HAHAHA te volví a ganar—dijo lucían y ambos vieron a Roy atrás de ellos—hola Roy quieres jugar con nosotros—le preguntó el peli azul.

—no lucían estoy que me hagan un favor y traigan a laurent a marc y walter—les dijo Roy alo que abrahan fue a decirles.

—oye que sucede amigo te veo muy preocupado—le dijo lucían.

—bien ya llegamos que hacemos—dijo abrahan.

—llévanos hacia el reino de plegian—dijo el alo que abrahan los telestraporto.

En yisstol.

Ambos hermanos gemelos se despertaron de una ya que Runa soñó que mataba a chrom mientras que Robin a una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro que no conocía aún.

—que fue ese presentimiento—dijo Runa. Y ella vio que un espía hablaba con chrom.

—oye Runa despierta los demás iremos hacia plegia a acabar con gargel—

Runa asistió y vio a su hermano despierto.—Robin que haces despierto.—

—tuve una pesadilla donde mataba a alguien que no sé quién era—

—oye hermano quiero decirte algo pero no se lo digas a nadie, soñé que en un castillo mataba a chrom no se pero se ve tan real—le dijo ella.

—tranquila lo mío también se veía real pero solo son sueños no pasara nada—

—bien ayúdame a despertar a los demás—a lo que su hermano asistió y fueron hacer eso.

Después de que todos estuvieran despiertos llegaron al lugar y vieron a Gangrel con un ejército y en una punta había dos soldados plegian y con cuatro personas con bolsas de tela en la cabeza.

—ciudadanos de yisstol quiero que se rindan en este momento sino hoy habrá inocentes muertos—dijo el a lo que los soldados plegian quitaron la máscara a los cuatro sorprendiendo a Eliwood y haciendo que Lyn llorara.

–no no no no pero como esque ellos están aquí—dijo ella con lágrimas en las mejillas.

—valla aún los recuerdas HAHAHA—se rió cruel mente Gangrel—ahora que estás viendo esto sabes en lo serio que voy no quieres ver a tus padres y a los de tu novio muertos—dijo el. Los guardianes de yisstol no sabían qué hacer así que chrom solo dio una orden.

—flavia Basilio, ahora—dijo el a lo que estos lazaron unas hachas haciendo que los plegian cayeran.

Los cuatro de arriba vieron abajo y cuando vieron a Lyn y a Eliwood se sorprendieron.

En una montaña.

—valla no mentías veo que tienes un sexto sentido—dijo lucían.

—esto sí que se puso interesante—dijo el.

—por qué a que te refieres—le preguntó laurent.

—bien esos cuatros sujetos el hombre de pelo verde y la mujer de pelo gris pareciada a tu madre son tus abuelos maternos mientras los otros dos son tus abuelos paternos—dijo abrahan ya que había dejado un micrófono cerca de ese lugar. Las manos de Roy temblaban de la ira.

—creo que en estos momentos no hay que hacer nada—dijo marc.

—y eso porque—dijo walter—los plegian saben que están en desventaja además si atacamos de lejos no sabrán que los golpeo—dijo el con su hacha corta.

—no. marc tiene razón—dijo Roy—sé que son mis abuelos pero o podemos hacer nada no quiero que les pase nada a los cuatro—dijo el.

—bien chicos activen el camuflaje ataquen cuando el enemigo saque su haz bajo la manga—dijo abrahan y todos se hicieron invisibles y caminaron al campo de batalla.

—maldito sea Gangrel si les haces algo a mis padres y a los padre de Eliwood y a nosotros del pasado te juro que te haré sufrir de una manera que nunca olvides—dijo ella sacando su maní katti.

—enserio quiero verlo—

En ese momento Lyn salió a toda velocidad pero Eliwood trató de seguirla pero la arena no lo dejaba caminar. Eso también le sucedía a los demás a excepción de los magos y a las caballeras pegaso que fueron detrás de Lyn.

—dios mío porfavor señores quedesen en ese lugar y no se muevan—se escucho una voz femenina.

—oye quien eres tu—le preguntó chrom.

—yo soy libra soy un sacerdote de el castillo de yisstol vengo ayudar—

—bueno hermana eso es bueno que hayas llegado con tu traje de mujer—dijo lon'qu con miedo.

—en realidad es traje de hombre las mujeres son monjas y los hombres como yo somos sacerdotes—dijo libra.

—espera eres hombre—pregunto lon'qu sorprendido.

—tranquilo sucede varias veces—le dijo el dirigiendo se la campo.

La mayoría de los plegian fueron derrotados por Lyn ella seguía avazando sin parar y ella vio a una maga oscura.

—oye baja tu libro si no quieres morir—dijo ella.

—en realidad no me interesa de echo vi tu estilo de pelea y veo que traes mucha venganza en tu posesión—dijo la mujer.

—entonces de qué lado estás—

—no estoy de ninguno solo ellos me dan órdenes que destetó no estoy ni a favor ni de en contra de las politicas—

—bien mira el hombre de pelo azul que ves en ese lugar es el líder del ejército nuestro habla con él y arréglate para unirte a nosotros—dijo Lyn para ir hacia dónde eta Gangrel.

Lyn avanzó un poco y llego hacia dónde estaba un general viejo.

—nunca podrás derrotarme niña—le dijo el hombre y luego peleo contra Lyn ella al ser muy hábil dejo a l hombre en una humillación luego cayó al suelo y ella sin pensar dos veces mato al general. Luego se dirigió a Gangrel que estaba con Aversa.

—valla poder que tienes—le dijo Aversa. Luego unas caballeras pegaso rodearon a Gangrel y Aversa.

—que caballeras pegaso maldito sean ejército de yisstol—dijo Gangrel.

—hehehe todo salió según el plan— dijo Aversa haciendo Que salieran ocho arqueros Risen.

—Risen Maldicion chrom están por todos lados—dijo Robin.

—HAHAHA oh hice que tú ejército quedara azul de la sorpresa nos vemos—dijo Gangrel junto con Aversa y estos dos escaparon del lugar. Hassar tomó un arco que apareció alado de el y mato uno de los Risen. Emmeryn usó su magia y derrotó a uno. Pero quedaban seis.

—ahora—se escucho y luego seis personas con túnicas aparecieron detrás de los Risen abrahan, Roy, lucían y marc acabaron con los raisen encajando sus espadas hacia ahorco al suyo hasta romperle el cuello y laurent quemo al suyo.

Todos los presentes vieron a estos seis y luego desaparecieron.

—bien eso fue raro—dijo Robin.

—ese desgraciado escapó de nuevo—dijo chrom.

—oigan—se eschucho a Elbert.—gracias por ayudarnos pero donde estamos y porque ese hombre de pelo rojo se parece ami—le dijo.

—bien eso tendría su tiempo—dijo Eliwood tratando de no llorar frente a sus padres de jóvenes.

—bueno como te llamas muchacho—le preguntó su madre Eleanora.

—soy Eliwood—dijo el inclinándose hacia ellos un poco.

—enserio—dijo ella—yo me llam—

—Eleanora y su esposo Elbert—dijo Eliwood.

—si como lo supiste muchacho—le preguntó Elbert.

—bueno quiero que vean esto—dijo el sacando su banda de oro.

—esa banda eso quiere decir que tú eres— dijo Eleanora.

—si mi madre lo cosió para mí y mi padre me lo puso llamándome hijo del marqués de Pherae—dijo el.—sé que no he nacido yo pero créenme soy su hijo—

—hm valla veo que te convertiste en todo un hombre hijo—dijo Elbert.—ven acá muchacho—dijo Elbert que junto a Eleanora abrazanron a su hijo.

—papa, mama los extrañe a ambos sé que no son mis padres de mi época pero los consideró—dijo Eliwood.

—lo sé hijo lo sé—dijo Eleanora.

Con Lyn.

—ese chico es Eliwood y es hijo del futuro de Elbert y Eleanora—dijo madelyn—eso significa que tú e—dijo ella pero Lyn abrazo a su madre antes de que terminara su frase ella sólo sollozaba en su hombro, Hassar también se acerco y abrazo a su hija.

—dinos pequeña que ha pasado—le preguntó si madre.

—bueno cuando yo cumplí mis siete años ustedes dos fueron asesinados por unos bandidos que laudgren mandó a sacae—dijo ella respirando hondo—luego tuve que obtener el trono y salvar al abuelo hausen porque laudgren lo estaba envenenando—

Tanto Hassar y madelyn seguían consolando a su hija. Y los demás guardianes se sentían felices de ver está ecena.

—oye amiga nos iremos a nuestro siguiente destino ten esto te llevará a este lugar —dijo runa dandole un mapa a ella.y luego le señaló los lugares a donde de ven ir—bien compermiso señores—dijo ella avanzando hacia los demás.

—ella quien era—le preguntó Hassar a su hija del futuro.

—oh ella es runa nuestra estratega—dijo ella ya mejor.

—veo que hiciste sentir muchos amigos hija pero este reino no se parece a elibe—dijo su madre.

—si es que yo y Eliwood fuimos llevados a esta época también no somos de este tiempo—dijo ella.

—tú y el jovencito fueron a este lugar—dijo su padre.

—y dime pequeña como es el joven Eliwood contigo—le preguntó ahora su madre.

Lyn en ese momento se sonrojó y no sabía qué decir—él es... Bueno un hombre muy caballeroso... Y creo que es por su sangre noble... Tambien es muy fuerte... Y muy amable—dijo ella tratando de no sonar cursi frente a sus padres.

—bueno no tienen algo más estrecho que la amistad—le preguntó su padre un poco celoso.

—eh...no yo y él solo...somos—ella no sabía qué decir.

—ay mi niña creció de inmediato y se enamoro de un caballero—dijo su madre hablándole.

—que pero mamá yo no dije eso—dijo Lyn con la cara roja.

—enserio—dijo su padre muy inseguro—bien niña será esto ala tradición si dices no de nuevo nunca podrás pedir matrimonio a el—Lyn pensó un buen rato y luego murmuró algo.—no te escuche—

—si papa si me gusta pero no quiero que lo lastimes llevo dos años conociéndolo—Dijo ella.

—bien creo que debes de hablar con los señores Pherae—le dijo su madre.

En la montañas.

Los seis jóvenes se quitaron las túnicas y veían la ecena.

—snif eso fue tan conmovedor—dijo abrahan quitándose una lágrima y marc estaba en el mismo estado.

—si snif me gustaría tener abuelos—dijo marc llorando también.

—ok bueno ya terminamos—dijo laurent.

—no quiero quedarme aquí un momento—dijo Roy viendo a su familia.

—bueno te dejo esta piedra que abrahan me dio—dijo lucían dandole la piedra.

—Amanda se pondrá loca cuando se entere de esto—dijo walter.

—solo no le digas que sus padres casi matan a los abuelos y padres de Roy—dijo abrahan teletrasportadose con los demás y dejando a Roy viendo.

Se regreso

—bien chicos he oído que quieren hablar con nosotros—dijo Eleanora soltando Eliwood en sus brazos.

—hija no le vas a decir algo—le dijo su madre.

—Eliwood llevo años conociéndote y desde que nos conocimos siempre me has ayudado y a pesar de que era una desconocida para ti. También cuando nos volvimos a ver en esa reunión en Pherae. La única razón por la que fui fue para a esta época en la que no conocíamos a nadie y tú eras la persona a la que confiaba. Eliwood tú creciste si en mi yo antes odiaba a los lords a excepción de mi abuelo echo siempre fuiste un compañero un amigo y quiero que seas algo más que eso. Eliwood Pherae te voy a decir algo y espero que estés listo. Te amo.—ella terminó su frase y Eliwood estaba sorojado y sorprendido. Los padres de familia sonreía al ver a sus hijos ya que apelar de que ellos los tienen de pequeños aún ellos están viendo como los dos de grande se enamoraban y se confesaban.

—Lyndis sabes muchas mujeres me han pedido mi mano antes pero a mi padre y a mí madre les decía que yo esperaba alguien especial y eso persona eras tú. de echo Marcus era el único que sabía. Sabes cuando te vi por primera ves pensé. Valla mujer mira que fuego tiene en su cuando apenas ibas al trono de .echo los mejores momentos de mi son estos desde que llegamos aquí tú y yo hemos estado juntos.y por eso yo también te amo.—Eliwood se arrodilló a ella y tomó sus mano—Lyndis quiero que me prometas algo cuando esto acabe quiero casarme contigo pero primero—dijo el sacando su anillo—aceptarías ser mi esposa.—Lyn se puso el anillo de Eliwood y luego se agachó hasta quedar ala par con el.

—oh Eliwood claro que aceptó—dijo ella y luego élla y Eliwood se vieron y luego ambos se acercaron hasta besarse el beso duró mucho y luego tanto los padres de Eliwood y Lyn que vieron todo decidieron darles espacio personal a sus hijos. Después Eliwood y Lyn se separaron.—papa mama. Quiero que nos den la bendiciones—dijo ella y luego se vovieron acercar.

—Eliwood te encargo a mi hija de esta época no sé si mi hija de mi época se enamore de ti pero por lo que dice mi hija veo que eres un gran hombre como tú padre que fue la única persona que junto a tu madre estuvieron de acuerdo con mi matrimonio junto a madelyn—dijo el—Eliwood Pherae te deseo lo mejor y pelearé a lado de ustedes para que la boda sea rápido—

—yo también te pido lo mismo joven Pherae—le dijo madelyn.

—Lyndis bien mira de echo veo que fuiste muy valiente al confesarte a mi hijo y veo que peleaste por tu trono en Caelin en tu época. Eliwood me dijo que eras maravillosa y quiero que seas la mujer de mi hijo. Y también junto a Elbert pelearemos para que esto acabe rápido.—dijo ella.

—Lyndis quiero que agarres esto—le dijo Elbert dandole a Lyn una rapier—esta espada la usan los lords pero ahora que serás esposa de uno quiero que tengas esta epada como honor a Pherae—Lyn tomó la rapier y ella aceptó.

—um mi señores—se escucho a alguien hablar y luego los seis voltearon a ver y vieron al asesino sin su cara oculta. Los padre de Lyn y Eliwood vieron al joven sorprendido.—he visto todo lo que sucedió tranquilo yo y mis amigos fuimos los que los ayudamos—

—gracias sabes nunca nos has dicho tú nombre—dijo Lyn.

—lo siento pero necesitó llevarlos a yisstol para que tomen armas—dijo el sacando una piedra—toquen mi espalda los dejare adentro del palacio—luego de que todos tocaran sus espaldas llegaron inmediato a yisstol.

—ugh pero como llegamos—dijo madelyn.

—bien los esperaré aquí—dijo el.

Luego los señores tomaron armas Elbert una rapier noble Eleanora un bastón clerico Hassar un arco de plata y madelyn una espada asesina. Luego fueron al ver al asesino y el joven tenía su mano en el oído.

—ok ya veo iré para allá—dijo el—ya están listo los llevare con los guardianes de yisstol—luego los seis tomaron el hombro de el joven y llegaron a una distancia considerable y estaban detrás de unos árboles en el lugar estaba nublado como si fuera a llover—bien yo tengo que quedarme aquí para que ningún enemigo los sorprenda por la espalda ah no le digan a nadie que estoy aquí—dijo el asesino sacando su arco.

los seis fueron hacia dónde estaban sus compañeros.

—oigan ya terminó su reunión familia—les dijo vaike burlando.

—hmm vaike tú siempre serás así de simpático—le dijo kellam.

—oye eres libra verdad eres un sacerdote—le preguntó Lyn.

—um si porque—le dijo el sacerdote.

—bueno chicos queremos decirles algo—dijo Eliwood llamando al antecion de los demás—Lyndis y yo nos casaremos después de esto acabe—los demás aplaudieron y chiflaron y luego los hombres felicitaron a Eliwood y las mujeres a Lyn.

En otro lugar.

—Yen'fay hermano no creo que deberíamos estar en este lugar—dijo una mujer de pelo negro con una banda blanca ella vestía con un traje de samurai con una ropa rosada. Junto con ella iba un hombre de pelo blanco y cola de caballo tenía los ojos rasgados y traía un traje samurai color negro.

—say'ri no te preocupes hermana los de yisstol nos pidieron ayuda y los de chon'sin no rompemos órdenes—dijo el.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo fue largo y te bien impactante ya que los padres de Lyn y Eliwood están con ellos y los demás pero en sus versiones jóvenes que hará Roy al fin va a revelar su indentidad. Y los demás guardianes se van a declarar eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. La reunión familiar parte 1

Hola aquí el redentor hoy traigo al fin otro capítulo no he subido muy a menudo porque se me están acabando las ideas pero poco a poco ya las tengo.

Advertencia:no soy dueño de los personajes de fire emblem solo los Oc que yo creé.

 **Notas de autor{ }.**

 **POV:Punto de vista.**

 **Narración:letra normal.**

 **Diálogos:— —.**

 **Pensamiento de un personaje:«».**

 **Flash back: letras en negro.**

 **Diálogos en Flash back:— en negritas.**

Pov de Runa.

Estoy feliz de que Lyn al fin pudiera encontrar a su amor de la vida a demás están esos sujetos que dicen ser sus padres. Pero lo que más me preocupa es mi hermano ni siquiera habla con una chica para salir con ellas solo lo hace para estrategias de batalla.

—oye Runa Chrom nos pidió que nos reuniéramos— voltee a ver y vi que era Anna yo un poco confundida me que dé pensando en que nos ocupa chrom.

Cuando entre estábamos todos y en ese lugar estaban dos sujetos. Una mujer de pelo negro largo una banda en su frente venía vestida con una armadura de samurai de color rosa. El otro sujeto tenía el pelo blanco en una cola y sus ojos eran pequeños el traía una especia de máscara y vestía de un traje de samurai negro.

—está bien—escuche a chrom y a la reina hablar con ellos dos—tenemos muy malas y también buenas noticias chicos—

Emmeryn se paró en el centro junto al sujeto de pelo blanco—el imperio de valm está peleando contra los plagian pero esa guerra será dentro de dos años y están en desventajas—los guardianes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—su majestad entonces se podría decir que si plagian conquista valm—dijo kellam.

—a sí es él reino de yisstol estará en grave peligro—dijo ella—bueno ellos dos son los príncipes de un pueblo llamado chon'sin ella es say'ri y su hermano yen'fay—ambos sujetos se inclinaron.

—y a ustedes dos cómo llegaron aquí—dijo un virreino dudoso.

—nos enteramos de los estrategas hermanos y los legendarios héroes de Elibe y pensamos en pedir ayuda en el futuro—dijo yen'fay—no sabemos si los plagian van a atacar a valm pero conociendo al emperador Walhart es capaz de hacer una alianza—

—a sí es pero en este caso le ayudaremos a derrotar al rey malvado—dijo say'ri.

—eso es bueno escuchar—dijo miriel.

—oigan dónde está...—dijo gregor y en eso apareció lon'qu.

—siento la tardanza estaba...oh su majestad no sabía que estaban aquí—dijo lon'qu arrodillándose frente a yen'fay y say'ri.

—lon'qu no se supone que estabas en Ferox—dijo yen'fay.

—lo estaba pero también me uní a ellos—lon'qu al terminar se paró.

—es bueno tener a alguien de chon'sin—en eso yen'fay enfocó su vista todos.

—señor—un mensajero entro al lugar—el general mustafa llegó con una tropa—

—que es pero que no esté buscando a nosotros—dijo say'ri.

—bueno gracias por avisar dile a los demás soldados que se preparen—el mensajero salió.

—bueno chicos creo que la boda tendrá que esperar—dijo vaike.

En eso los guardianes salieron a excepción de yen'fay el camino a un patio y vio que estaba nublado el lugar y en una fuente estaba sentada la reina Emmeryn. El príncipe de chon'sin se dirigió hacia ella.

—no es malo que usted esté solo en este lugar sin protección—ella lo miró.

—no...aveces me gusta estar sola para despejar mi mente de preocupaciones aveces traigo a Phila pero creo que ella está con sus hermanas—yen'fay se acercó a ella y pese arrodillo y tomo Su mano.

—quiero pedirle de favor...mientras yo y mi hermana estemos aquí yo estaré con usted para protegerla—Emmeryn se sonrojó y sonrío.

—está bien si solo me prometes que me llevarás a tu pueblo—ambos se prometieron.

En camino al punto de lugar.

Los pherae y los Caelin buscaban al chico pero fue inútil ya que la lluvia los atrapo en el camino.

—rayos ese chico siempre desaparece en el momento indicado—dijo Eliwood.

—si además creo que sospecho que también va involucrarse en esto—dijo Lyn.

—y a todo esto como conocieron a ese chico—le preguntó eleanora.

—yo y Lyndis llegamos a esta época y luego él y otro sujeto llamado Marth que resultó ser mujer nos ayudaron y luego yo y Chrom peleamos con ellos y escaparon—dijo Lyn resumiendo todo.

—ósea que ese sujeto es su aliado y enemigo también—preguntó Hassard en su caballo.

—aún no lo sabemos pero él nos a ayudado ya—dijo Eliwood.

—entonces eso es bueno—dijo Elbert a su hijo.

Caminaron más tiempo y se reunieron con los guadianes lo más extraño es que no estaban todos. Era obvio que chrom estuviera también Runa. Stahl y lissa estaban en el mismo caballo pero Chrom no parecía molesto Robin y say'ri estaban hablando de algo. Cordelera y frederick también pero ella le preguntaba algo de su vida amorosa. Sumía y gaius comían unos le recitaba un poema a sully pero ella parecía desinteresada.

—bueno creo que no tardamos nada—los del pasado llegaron y hablaron de su boda como sería Libra llegan con una Nowi encima de su espalda el pastor parecía molesto pero la Manakete parecía divertirse. Anna y donel llegaron y él llevaba una armadura diferente el se quitó el casco y estaba vestido como un soldado de clase alta de yisstol.

—donnel que clase de traje es ese—le preguntó Robin muy interesado.

—Anna me dio un emblema luego aparecí con este traje—Anna apareció atrás de él.

—a sí es y lo vendí a mitad de precio y este traje te permite usar espadas hachas y magia—los guardianes quedaron muy interesados al oír eso.

Emmeryn y yen'fay llegaron al final.

—bien los plagian están más adelantes señor—le dijo el mensajero.

—bien preparen las tropas entonces—dijo Chrom y el mensajero se apartó. Los guardianes caminaban y cada vez que avanzaban la lluvia era más intensa el grupo llego y vieron a varios soldados plagian rodeándolos.

—valla valla pero si es el príncipe y la reina—el general Mustafá se burlo.

—tú cómo te atreves a traicionar a tu reino—le grito Flavio que venía con Basilio.

—ya veo los knas del este y oeste—

—creo que no será bueno seguir hablando—Hassar al decir eso saco su arco atacando a uno. Después de eso Madelyn dio un golpe crítico acabando con uno.

—rayos paladines yo me encargo—Elbert sacó su noble rapier acabando con el caballo y el hombre que lo montaba.

—bien cada vez se reducen en número—cuando apenas dijeron eso unos wyverns aparecieron y virrio Robin atacaron con magia y flechas sumía llevó a gauis con ella para atacar en el aire y cordelia fue ayudarlos pero frederick uso lanzas para el ataque lejano.

—ge-general Mustafá el número de personas se está reduciendo—un mensajero le dijo.

—si y eso que vuelve al campo de batalla—le ordenó y el mensajero se fue asustado.

Los guardianes acabaron con el ejercito fácil y rápido y llegaron con Mustafá.

—grrrr bueno supongo que ya no importa—el lanzó una hacha hacia Emmeryn pero ella trató de retroceder y se tropezó yen'fay al ver agarro a Emmeryn para que no se cayera y también para que el hacha no le diera.

—oye cobarde si quieres lastimar a una mujer mejor metete conmigó—say'ri se dirigió a mustafa y le dio un golpe crítico acabando con el.

—auhg no saben lo que hicieron—dijo el diciendo sus últimas palabras.

—veo que llegue tarde que vengorsoso—dijo una mujer de pelo rosa.

—eh y ella quien es—dijo vaike.

—ella es Olivia es una de los nuestros quiero que vengas con nosotros—dijo Basilio.

—bien esto no ha acabado chicos regresemos ya—los guardianes regresaron.

En el oeste de yisstol.

—...chicos alguien ha visto a lucían y a Walter—preguntó laurent a marc y a su prima Morgen que ambos jugaban al ajedrez.

—fueron a entrenar al lago—dijo marc moviendo un peon laurent dio las gracias y salió y después de un tiempo de caminar efectiva mente ambos peleaban Walter en su caballo y lucían semitransformado.

—no creas que voy a perder—dijo Walther con su Wolf berg.

—eso ya lo veremos—lucían se destranformo y sacó una Ragnell.

—y esa espada—dijo el.

—es de mi padre pero mi tatara abuelo Ike la dio para todo sus descendientes.—el y tanto Walther lanzaron sus respectivas armas y cuando chocaron regresaron Lucian salto y impulso toda su fuerza hacia el suelo el caballo de Walther lo esquivo y el trato de darle un golpe haciendo que lucían usará su brazo lanza.

—grrrr valla no por algo eres el descendiente del Radiant Hero—dijo Walther bloqueando la lanza.

—y tú no por algo te llaman el conquistador y príncipe de valm—lucían uso su Ragnell para moverlo ambos usaron precios para moverse pero Walther al ser más alto y corpulento y aparte teniendo un caballo él pudo mover a lucían pero él no se quedó atrás.

—valla pero que intenso esos dos se la pasan entrenando por horas como Kjelle—dijo owain apareciendo.

—esos dos dan mucho miedo—dijo yarne.

—si y eso me produce mis dolores de estomago y dinos laurent que haces no creo que estés aquí para leer—dijo owain.

—bueno esque no los encontraba en ningún lado así que vine aquí—

—enserio y eso que según Abrahan tiene un regalo especial para Roy—dijo ahora Brady.

—que regalo—dijo laurent interesado.

—Abrahan dijo que Roy tiene buena actitud para ser líder también y dijo que regresaba en un rato.

Tanto lucian y Walther dejaron de entrenar y el portal se abrió revelando al soldado con unos libros uno era de color azul otro morado y el ultimo naranja.

—siento la tardanza y dónde está nuestro pelirrojo favorito—dijo el y Roy apareció.

—sucede algo—dijo Roy sin saber nada.

—nada quiero que reúnan a los demás hombres—dijo Abrahan entrando a la cabaña.

Todos los chicos salieron al lago de nuevo.

—y ahora que pasó espero que sea algo importante—le dijo gerome.

—claro que es importante—el chico tosió un poco—bueno...lo que quiero y vengo a decirles es que fui a ver a una de mis tías y ella me dio lo que pedí—Abrahan aparte de los libros saco un pergamino y varias armas y libros de magia marc estuvo apunto de agarra uno.—espera eso son de las chicas—dijo el.

—de dónde sacaste todas esas armas—le preguntó ínigo.

—ya te dije mi tía me las dio bueno les daré un arma que son muy especiales no se pueden conseguir en ningún lado ya que son armas legendarias—los chicos vieron boqui abierto a Abrahan.—bien tanto lucían y Walther pelaron ya que tienen armas únicas bueno owain aquí tienes a la espada sol permite curar tus heridas es idéntica ala habilidad de Roy—Abrahan lanzó una espada con el mango rojo y el filo amarillo.

—valla esto es increíble—dijo owain.

—ínigo al ser débil en resistencia mágica—

—oye yo no soy débil—

—te quedaras con Tyrfing—le dijo el agarrando una espada casi idéntica ala falchion de Marth solo que el medio tenía abierto y la punta unía la espada.

—la espada de Seliph y Sirgud valla esto me va hacer que las chicas vengan por mí—Abrahan le dio la espada a ínigo y tanto el y owain usaron sus espadas para entrenar.

—bueno gerome—el avanzó—tienes buena defensa lo admito pero te falta defensa en magia por eso te quedaras con esta hacha...se llama Helswath es un hacha se puede usar tanto para ataques de lejos y de cercas—el le dio el arma a gerome y el la agarro.

—marc tú tendrás dos armas—

—wow genial—el más joven avanzó.

—y te toco suerte muchacho magia legendaria eléctrica mjölnir suerte que mi tía lo obtuvo como libro y no como un martillo—Abrahan le dio un libro que de portada tenía un martillo—y por último esta espada—marc quedó fascinado ala hora de ver la espada—la Falchion del Rey Marth de atleta—efectiva mente tenía el mago dorado como la espada de su hermana solo que esta tenía el filo de plata y no dorado.

Marc lloro de la alegría—gracias Abrahan eres el mejor—el soldado sonrió.

—bueno Brady—el padre quiso escapar pero laurent y gerome lo detuvieron—Catharsis dawn—dijo el sacando un bastón Brady lo vio un poco enojado.

—valla que estupidez—dijo el apurando su bastón hacia un árbol el bastón brillo y saco una bola que desintegró el árbol todos quedaron sorprendido—creo que cambie de opinión—

—eh...bueno yarne te toca la piedra sagrada—dijo el sacando una piedra bestia solo que brillaba rojo.

—eh gracias—

—laurent atolladero porque te encanta el fuego—el saco un libro—Valmflame—

—valla nivel indescriptible de fuego tiene—

—bueno a entrenar—dijo Abrahan.

—oye y mi regalo—dijo Roy.

—ah si cierto ya se olvidaba—el saco un arco.—una de las tres regalia al igual que Tyrfing y Gradivus el arco Pharthia ten Roy te lo mereces—el leído el arco y Roy al tocar la cuerda del arco salió una flecha mágica.—bueno otra cosa quiero decirles quiero decirles que ahora en adelante Roy será nuestro líder en los hombres y Lucina de la mujer es como es típico.—los chicos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Roy.

—oye Abrahan y tú arma—le preguntó laurent al ve que él no traía ninguna.

—ah la mía yo encontraré una después—dijo el tomando las cosas para entrar con la entro y las niñas lo vieron.

—eh Abrahan y esas armas—dijo Cynthia.

—es unos regalos que les traje a ustedes—todas se acercaron a el.—bueno nah te quedaras con la piedra de Naga—el saco un orbe azul.

—que no es mucho poder—dijo ella tomando la piedra.

—Morgan—el saco una espada muy delgada—se llama Balmung te da mucha velocidad en pelea y también forseti también da velocidad—dijo el entregando ahora un libro de magia de viento.

—guau nunca me han dado muchas cosas gracias—dijo ella mirando sus armas.

—severa—ella camino y vio al soldado con desprecio—oh vamos no te enojes te daré la Sol Katti—ella vio la espada que era completa mente de oro—y no la vendas mi tía batallo mucho para conseguirla y no es idéntica ala espada Maní Katti de Roy—

—bueno té la pasó porque quiero

—Cynthia para ti Gáe Bolg—dijo el dándole una lanza de mango negro y la punta muy afilada—te dará una defensa muy alta ok—

—enserio ahora sí que voy a parecer una heroina—dijo ella.

—noire para ti la arma Nidhogg—el le dio un arco de color negro y detalles plateados.

—ah...este arco es increíble muchas gracias—dijo ella.

—Kjelle la lanza Gungnir—dijo el dando una lanza similar ala de Cynthia solo que esta era dorada—te da más habilidad de fuerza—

—bueno hubiera preferido otra pero me la quedo—

—Amanda tu eres buena en magia negra te quedaras con Goetia—dijo el sacando un libro negro.

—valla este libro es mejor que el libro de mi madre—

—Salva tú usas hachas también usaras Vengeance—dijo el dándole un hacha color azul y el filo plata.

—es más ligera de lo que parece—dijo ella agarrando el hacha con una mano.

—lucina sé que tienes la Falchion pero no quieres una lanza—el saco una lanza color blanco.

—si está bien gracias—

—Samantha—ella empezó a gritar y a saltar—eh...usa este emblema—ella lo tomo y brillo y luego de eso el emblema saco un rayo rodeando a ella. Samatha ahora traía un vestido azul y con detalles blanco.

—ah genial y que hago—

—tendrás que usar ahora en adelante lanzas y arcos—dijo el—te daré a Astra y Luna—el chico le dio ambas armas.

—ah eso es increíble gracias Abrahan—

—por último Rui'qu está arma es especial—dijo el sacando una espada como la de Severa solo que esta es blanca—es la Luna Katti te aumenta toda tus estadísticas.

Ella tomó la espada y sintió el poder—hmp...sabes creo que tendré que compensártelo de alguna manera—el chico pensó y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—no así está bien tranquila—dijo el.

—y ahora qué hacemos con estas armas—Preguntó Amanda.

—bien síganme—el camino afuera donde los chicos practicaban—bien chicos presten anterior—todos se reunieron.—estas armas que les di no tienen límite de agotamiento ósea son armas eternas—ellos vieron las armas sorprendidos.

—eso era lo que nos querías decir—Abrahan asistió.

—no sólo eso tenemos que entrenar para dominar las armas si no es así no Podremos usar su maximo ponte cual estas armas son ta fuertes como la Falchion de Lucina y la espada de los sellos de Roy—los chico a un más impresionados quedaron—bien...ya saben que hacer—

—bueno es hora de entrenar—dijo marc sacando su Falchion.

—bien...creo que me toca sacar mis regalos—el chico saco una espada Mercurius una hacha Armads otra lanza Gradivus el arco Double Bow y por último el libro dé Naga y luego de eso tiro el pergamino al cielo y este le saco rayos que cayeron encima de él.

En yisstol la mañana siguiente.

Los guardianes habían encontrado el punto donde el malvado rey iba a estar.

—bien todo el mundo—dijo Chrom y todos pusieron atención.—este día será donde esto acabe y también liberaremos todo los pueblos en crisis por plagian recuperaremos La Paz que había aquí por la sangre de nuestros hermanos y nuestras futuras familias pelaremos por libertad—los guardianes gritaron y avanzaron hacia dónde ganares esperaba con un ejército.

—pero si es el príncipe y sus amigos—

—bien lora gangrel creo que yo me iré—dijo Aversa en un pegado negro.

—bien solo cuídate—le dijo gangrel y ella se fue.

—gangrel acabemos con esto—dijo Chrom.

—ala ataque—dijo gangrel y los plagian se dirigieron hacia los de yisstol.

Los guardianes tenían ventaja al pero luego ellos se agotaban por qué eran menos.

—rayos cómo podremos seguirles el paso—dijieron y luego Olivia apareció y ella empezó a bailar y saco un brillo que callo encima de los guardianes y ellos se sentían mejor—qué clase de cosa hiciste—

—eh bueno yo—dijo ella sonrojada—yo bailo para dar energía que ayuda en batalla—

—eso es bueno quiero que hagas equipo con vaike—dijo Robin que ya estaba con say'ri.

—bueno está bien—dijo ella con una espada.

—veo que tienen buena postura pero bueno es hora de los wyverns—en eso salieron dragones.

—rayos Phila necesitamos ayuda manda a las hermanas—en eso aparecieron los pegasos que peleaban contra los wyverns tanto sumía y cordelia eran capitanas junto con Phila.

—bueno eso no me lo esperaba—dijo gangrel.

—bueno gangrel estamos solos tú y yo—dijo Chrom y gangrel saco una espada de trueno y Chrom recibió un impacto de esta—gangrel porque haces esto los de yisstol te perdonamos—

—principito no esque sea que me perdonen yo soy el malvado rey de los plagian y siempre lo seré—dijo el riendo.

—rayos esto es malo—dijo Chrom.

Eliwood se percató que Chrom estaba en peligro—Chrom aquí tienes—el hijo del marqués de pherae le lanzo su espada de lo sellos y Chrom la Falchion.

—valla y qué harás con esa espada—la espada de los sellas saco fuego y gangrel se sorprendió.

—lo siento gangrel he ganado—Chrom le lanzó fuego a gangrel y este cayó al suelo.

—maldicion está bien corta mi cabeza no me queda nada—dijo el.

Chrom lo vio—eres patético—

—...que—

—tu pueblo está en ruinas y no puedes hacer algo útil como puedes dejar tu poder a otra persona—gangrel se quedó callado un momento.

—bien...te diré un secreto—le dijo gangrel parándose—yo solo soy una especie de marioneta que obedece órdenes y además yo no soy el verdadero rey de plagian—Chrom lo vio unos momentos.—el rey de los plagian se va a presentar dentro de dos años príncipe mientras tanto no podré estar al mando de mi reino por culpa de él y de grima—en eso gangrel camino hacia el otro lado.

—milord gangrel se está escapando—frederick estuvo apunto de ir hacia dónde gangrel fue pero él lo detuvo.

—él no es el peligro si no otra persona—dijo Chrom y vio en el piso cuatro emblemas azules el los tomo.

—y esas cosas—dijo hassar.

—no lo se parecen un nos emblemas—dijo Madelyn.

—esperen déjame verlo—dijo Anna—ah esos emblemas los mandaran a a época solo se puede usar una vez—dijo Anna.

—bien creo que aquí nos despedimos hijo—dijo eleanora y Elbert abrazando a Eliwood—espero que tú y Lyndis sean felices en su boda—y ambos lardes soltaron al pelirojo y desaparecieron.

Lyn vio esto y fue con sus padres—mama...papa...ya saben qué hacer—le dijo ella y tanto Madelyn y hassar asistieron ambos padres besaron la cabeza de Lyn y desaparecieron como lo hicieron Elbert y Eleanora.

—creo que ya acabamos mi señor—dijo frederick.

—bien quiero que se adelanten—dijo Chrom y este detuvo a Runa.

—eh sucede algo Chrom—le pregunta ella al ver que todo el mundo se fue.

—bueno creo que lo he pensado mucho sabes y creo que cada día que estoy contigo me gusta estar a tu lado sabes cómo amigo y la verdad yo...—el pauso ya que él se sonrojó—quiero ser algo más que tu amigo—

Ella lo vio sin saber lo que decía—eh que quieres decir con eso Chrom—ella dijo sin saberlo.

—que me preocupo por ti como hombre y tú como una mujer—Runa se sonrojó ya que no creía que Chrom la llamara mujer después de que el le dijo que ella no se miraba como una.

—Chrom no puedo creerlo—dijo ella.

—bueno espera quiero decirte algo—el exhalo y inhalo y lo volvió hacer—bien estoy listo Runa—

—dilo ya—

—Runa...estoy enamorado de ti—ella no dijo nada—desde la primera vez que te vi sabes pero si tú no quieres estar conmigo te acepto como amigo—

—Chrom simplemente no lo puedo creer un príncipe y una táctica no es bueno pero—el la vio un poco relajado—ya que todo esto termino podríamos estar juntos sabes yo también te amo—

—enserio este es el día más feliz de mi vida bien lo primero que haremos es ir por nuestros anillos pero antes—él se acercó a ella—tu eres el viento que está en mi espalda y mis espada a mi lado. Y junto conmigo mi amor hará que fortalezca mi sueño de crear y mundo lleno de paz junto contigo—el término y ambos se dieron el primer beso pero.

—oye Robin el príncipe Chrom está besando a tu hermana—tanto ella y Chrom se separaron y vieron a los guardianes aplaudir y tanto Eliwood y Lyn los veían Chrom y Runa estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

—bueno creo que tendré que dar dos ceremonias ahora—dijo Libra y todos los guardianes fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Chrom y Runa.

El príncipe de yisstol le fue cedido el poder de rey y tanto el y su esposa Runa se casaron y ambos tuvieron una hija llamada lucina.

Eliwood y Lyn.

Ambos héroes decidieron quedarse en el palacio de yisstol como manos derechas tanto el Marqués de Ferres y la princesa de Caelin armaron un alboroto al decir sus verdaderas identidades pero eso no hizo que ambos no terminarán enamorados y tuvieron un hijo llamado Roy.

Robin y say'ri.

Ambos se fueron a chon'sin pero Robin iba algunas veces a visitar a su sobrina y say'ri se sintió feliz de que su pueblo estaba a salvo y ahora junto con un hombre que ama.

Stahl y lissa.

El chico paladín le presento a su esposa a su familia y todos se pusieron feliz al ver que su hijo era todo un príncipe y lissa ayudó a stahl para que su dolores de estómago no estuvieran ya con el cariño y amor que ella le ofrecía a este.

Virrion y sully.

El duque de rossane fue perdonado por sus actos heroicos y la gente lo reconocían como héroe y no como traidor y cuando tuvo algunos problemas su esposa sully se encargaba al tener una actitud agresiva y dura.

Frederick y cordelia.

Ambos pidieron un tiempo para volverse capitanes y Phila le presto el puesto a cordelia y ambos se volvieron capitanes y guardianes de honor.

Gaius y sumía.

Gaius aún adora los dulces y sumía aún conserva su actitud solo que ella aún planea tener hijos pero gauis le dijo que esperarán un tiempo.

Lon'qu y miriel.

Lon'qu se fue a regna Ferox a ser la mano derecha de Basilio y miriel lo fue acompañar para enfocar sus estudios y también ella ayudo a lon'qu perder su miedo alas mujeres.

Libra y Nowi.

El joven padre se enamoro de la Manakete y el y ella se casaron apresar de la convinacion de razas y que ella vivira más tiempo que el pero eso no lo evitó a sentir amor hacia el.

Ricken y maribelle.

La noble mujer maribelle se puso a tocar el violín y otros instrumentos y el joven Ricken se fue con ella para protegerla y también a enseñarle cómo usar magia.

Kellam y panne.

Kellam desapareció y panne también pero ella es la única persona capaz de encontrarlo ambos son un misterio ya que no se supo nada de ambos.

Donnel y Anna.

El granjero empezó a viajar al tiempo junto con Anna y ambos se enteraron que tendrían un hijo y no varios como Anna soñaba tener una familia de vendedores y su hijo se volverá un héroe legendario.

Yen'fay y Emmeryn.

Después de que Emmeryn dejó su poder a su hermano Chrom yen'fay la llevó a chon'sin como se lo prometió y ambos se convirtieron en el emperador y emperatriz de chon'sin y tuvieron una hija llamada Samantha que nació primero que lucina.

Vaike y Olivia.

Vaike regresó alas calles donde todos lo reconocieron como su hermano y Olivia se dedicó al baile y perdió su penosidad gracias a vaike solo que en su boda con el casi se desmaya.

Brasilia y Flavio.

Apresar de que ella no apreciaba a Basilio ella sintió algo más por el y ambos se convirtieron el los héroes de Ferox.

Gregor.

El mercenario se unió al ejército de yisstol y iba en vez de cuando a Ferox a pelear.

Tharja.

La mujer empezó a sentir obsesión por Robin pero ella al final se rindió y decidió fortalecer su magia negra.

Phila.

Ella se fue a chon'sin para proteger a Emmeryn y a su nuevo emperador yen'fay también quedó ella a cargo de entrenar a los de chon'sin

Dos años después.

Chrom estaba en el palacio real y en eso entra Raim.

—señor tenemos un mensaje de él Knan Basilio—

—esta bien dile que pase—le dijo el y Basilio entra junto con Emmeryn yen'fay y su hija y también con Robin y say'ri él se había enterado por medio de su esposa que ambos se casaron.

—Chrom los del imperio de valm nos están haciendo pasar un peligro atroz—le dijo Emmeryn con sam en sus brazos.

—eh y eso porque—

—no te enteraste el conquistador y emperador de todo valm tiene el reino conquistado y también a chon'sin sin embargo secuestro a Phila—Robin informó y Emmeryn se puso triste y yen'fay puso su mano en su hombro.

—que entonces que tenemos que hacer—dijo Chrom sin saber.

—pensamos en reunir a todos los guardianes sabes ya contactamos a todos a excepción de Virrion y sully—en eso todos aparecieron.

—eso es bueno vallamos a roxane—en eso los guardias dieron la bienvenida pero.

—Chrom espéranos—Lyn tenía a Roy en sus brazo y Runa a Lucina y Eliwood estaba atrás de ellas dos.

—está bien Eliwood tú también pero no quiero meter a tu esposa y a Runa en esto tanto Roy y Lucina son bebes y necesitan a sus madres—

—Chrom entiendo tu preocupación con Runa y Lyndis pero ellas son partes de los guardianes además las criadas puedes cuidar a nuestros pequeños—Eliwood Lyn y Runa le insistieron tanto que le acepto.

En el oeste de yisstol.

Todos estaban reunidos en un Pizarro gigantesco y en medio del pizarrón estaba Abrahan con un traje diferente era un traje negro y con una máscara en su hombro.

—hoy a llegado el día que hemos esperado el día...—el cerro los ojos para respirar—el día donde nuestros padres nos conocerán—varios murmuraron.—el plan será así Lucina tú serás la primera en aparecer—ella asistió—Roy sé que tú tienes complicaciones así que Lucina tendrá que convencer a Chrom y a tus padres—ella asistió—Lucian tú irás a proteger a tu madre Walther quiero que vallas a valm a convencer a tu padre del verdadero peligro Amanda tus padres han desaparecido así que encuéntralos—los tres asistieron.—Rui'qu tú y yo tenemos la tarea más difícil—dijo el abriendo los ojos—tú y yo iremos a chon'sin sin ayuda para derrotar a los que conquistaron tu hogar debes de estar lista para ello—ella sistio—bien los demás ya saben a dónde ir Luvina ira por orden hacia ustedes ya le di las listas del lugar a donde ella debe ir con sus respectivos padres bien eso es todo—el saco una piedra y Rui'qu se acercó a él para tomarlo del hombro y los demás sacaron la misma piedra—fallar en esto y morir no es una opción sé que lo lograremos esto es por el futuro de nosotros de esta época—en eso todos desaparecieron con un destello de luz.

Después de los caminos.

Tanto el rey y la reina de yisstol estaban sorprendidos al saber quién era ese sujeto que según gangrel era el verdadero enemigo. Validar estaba vivo y según Fuentes gangrel y Aversa estaban desaparecidos así a que al ejército no le importo eso y fueron a un bosque de noche pero Runa y Robin tuvieron una pesadilla y cuando se levantaron.

—maldicion...CHICOS DESPIERTEN los Zombies regresaron—grito Robin despertando a say'ri ambos tomaron sus armas y algunos salieron y vieron que fueron rodeados. En eso variós cuervos aparecieron.

—ah pero que largo de aquí—grito Chrom tratando de golpear a los cuervos y estos se fueron peor un sujeto de pelo blanco apareció vestido como un mago plagian.

—perdón por esto pero e realidad los cuervos me dijieron que están RODEADOS—dijo el alegre y se empezó a reír.

—eh eso esta bien pero qué haces aquí—dijo Chrom y luego vio sus ropas—espera eres un plagian que haces aquí vienes atacarnos verdad—dijo el príncipe de yisstol.

—ah bueno no estoy en las políticas de nadie yo solo vengo a lanzar bolas de fuego a los chicos malo y si quieren puedo unirme a ustedes—tanto Chrom y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo—bien entonces creo que haré equipo con alg...eh gaius eres tú—el ladron volteo y vio al sujeto.

—eh Henry eres tú—y el asistió—valla nunca supe que estarías aquí Tharja se pondría un poco feliz que tú estés aquí—el peli blanco se quedó serio.

—THARJA ESTÁ AQUÍ—dijo el en voz alta y la chica plagian se despertó por los gritos ella empezó a gruñir.

—QUE DEMONIOS SON ESOS GRI...—ella no pudo hablar ya que Henry le dio un abrazo de oso.

—oh Tharja pensé que nunca te vería nya jajaja—dijo el alegre y la chica lo alejó.

—er bueno si... Y tú qué haces aquí pensé que trabajabas para validar—

—no ahora estoy con ellos y esta vez quiero hacer equipo contigo como en los viejos tiempos—ella lo pensó un poco y ella aceptó y luego los Zombies atacaron.

—gregor cherche vallan con cordelia y sumía para atacar a los que están en las llanuras—dijo Robin pero gregor aún no superaba sus miedos alas alturas pero cherche lo tranquilizó.

—nya jajaja eso es tan divertido—dijo el mago oscuro junto con una Tharja un poco irritada por la actitud infantil de este.

—Eliwood será mejor ir atacar al líder ya—dijo Chrom y ambos fueron adelante.

—Runa cuidado—dijo Lyn cubriéndola de su ataque.

—gracias Lyn será mejor adelantarnos—ambas se dirigieron adelante y vieron a sus respectivos maridos pelear contra el líder que fue derrotado.

—bien echo Chrom veo que aún sigues igual—dijo Eliwood cansado.

—CUIDADO—grito runa ya que un zombie asesino apareció.

—PAPA NO—se escucho a alguien y Marth cubrió a Chrom de ese ataque—gracias a dios estás bien—

—espera me llamaste padre—

—eh lo hice bueno será mejor hablar en privado—la chica se llevó a Chrom.

—bien ok ahora sé que no te llamas Marth verdad—la chica suspiro y luego camino frente a chrom y el vio su ojo.—la marca de la nobleza...Lucina eres tú—la chica saco unas cuantas lagrimas—nunca pensé en eso lo siento—ella empezó a sollozar y el rey le quito una lagrima del esos momento el rey consoló a su hija y él se apartó de ella—mucho mejor—

—si muchas gracias—

—Chrom—en eso vieron a Eliwood y a Runa molesta.

—eh sucede algo—

—bueno...en realidad...escuche unos rumores de que...estabas solo aquí abrazado con...Marth—dijo Eliwood y runa se acercó al Chrom y le dio una cachetada.

—como pudiste Chrom confiaba en ti—dijo ella.

—creo que será mejor decirles la verdad Luvina—en eso tanto Eliwood y runa se vieron.

—dijiste Lucina—

—así es runa ella es nuestra hija—

—que eso no es posible estás loco—

—en realidad mi señora me gustaría que vieras mi ojo—en eso runa la vio.

—que la marca eso no...puede ser—

—Runa solo hay una Falchion y creo en ella—

—bien creo que debería contar mi historia—Eliwood se apartó del lugar. Y ella le contó a sus padres todo.

—...no puedo creerlo—dijo Chrom saliendo hacia el campamento.

—no tienen que además ustedes hicieron lo posible para protegernos—dijo Lucina.

—así que...eres mi hija—dijo Runa sonriendo y ella le de volvió la sonrisa.—valla sí que eres hermosa—

—no tanto como usted mi señora—

—oye porque no me llamas mama—en eso Lucina lloro y se fue con su madre—tranquila esta vez yo y tu papá estaremos aquí para protegerte—

En el campamento.

—...ok nose dónde empezar—dijo Chrom con Lucina a su lado—ella es mi hija Lucina—en so todos lo vieron con cara de loco—...miren su ojo por dios—en eso todos la miraron y murmuraron cosas.

—eso significa que...—dijo kellam.

—conoces a nuestros hijos—dijo cordelia.

Lucina asistió—si y yo y ellos tenemos un plan para reunirnos para ayudarlos ya tengo el orden para ir en reclutamiento—dijo ella.

—y quién será el primero de nuestros hijos—dijo Ricken.

—bueno...eso es una sorpresa—dijo ella y luego ella dijo que mañana irían a una isla que está en el sur de yisstol.

La mañana siguiente.

Unos bandidos estaban en esa isla según encontrado una espada sagrada.

—estás seguro de que es aquí—dijo el líder.

—así es...escucharon eso—dijo un bandido.

—si están por ahí—dijo el líder en eso corrieron hacia dónde se escucho el sonido.

—eh que tontos—dijo un pelirojo familiar siguiendo al los bandidos que el convenció a los bandido en ir a la isla.

En la orilla del mar.

—bien es aquí verdad Lucina—dijo Chrom afuera del barco.

—a sí es padre—dijo ella.

—Lucina espera—dijo Lyn.

—sucedió algo señora—

—solo quería preguntarte si conoces a Roy mi hijo—

—a sí es señora que tiene—

—bueno que tipo de persona es el—

—eso es muy fácil él es un chico que nunca dejaría atrás a nadie aparte él es lidere de los varones y no solo eso es muy gentil dulce amable lindo y...—ella dejó de hablar al ver la cara de Lyn.

—a que te refieres con lindo—dijo ella lenta mente.

—eh...bueno es que el...él es muy increíble—dijo ella asustada pero eso no le sirvió ya que Lyn la veía cada vez más molesta.

—bien creo que hablaré con tu padre—dijo ella caminado hacia dónde Chrom estaba.

—eh que le pasa—dijo Lucina confindida.

—ella es siempre así—dijo Eliwood—es por eso que la amo—

—en serio y no le molesta un poco esa actitud—

—para nada eso fue lo que me enamoro de ella su carácter y su fuerza—dijo el—ah sobre lo de Roy yo ya hable con tu madre y me dijo que los apoyaba ambos—

—apoyar—dijo ella confundida luego la cara de la se sonrojó—que...señor Eliwood yo y Roy solo somos amigos—dijo ella sacudiendo su manos.

—bueno está bien solo si en un futuro ya sabes para qué tu padre no le haga nada a Roy y Lyndis a ti—dijo el.—está bien Lucina vallamos Lyndis y tu padre ya han de haber llegado—Eliwood avanzó y Lucina también.

—valla este lugar está lleno de hojas—dijo Chrom.

—en serio Chrom este lugar es un paraíso me recuerda a las llanuras—dijo Lyn.

—oh pero miren esa preciosidad—dijo el líder y Lyn lo vio molesta.

—oye la única persona que me puede llamar si es mi esposo—dijo ella con su mani Katti.

—en serio que tal si me divierto un poco contigo...A LA ATAQUE—dijo el líder pero nadie salía.

—...y tú ejército—dijo Lyn tanto Lucina Eliwood y Runa llegaron.

—eh no lo sé—en eso un asesino familiar entro.—ah aquí estás donde está el resto del escuadrón—grito el líder.

—...ellos...están...esperándote...en...tú...tumba—el chico se quitó la capucha y los cuatros a excepción de Lucina estaban sorprendidos.

lo sabía él era esa persona que buscamospensaron Eliwood y Lyn.

El joven León asesino fácil al líder.

—pudiste habernos dejado algo sabes—le dijo Lucina acercándose.

—no me gusta ver a mi familia y amigos lastimados Lucina además el futuro depende de nosotros—

—vamos Roy por lo menos sé feliz—le dijo lucina.

—está bien vallamos por los demás—dijo el caminando con ella el joven León volteo y vio a su ambos padres.—me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos en privado pero lo haremos en el barco—

Roy apartó a Eliwood y a Lyn ellos dos se veían más bien incómodos que emocionados una de ellas primera cosa es que como su hijo se volvió un sadico y la segunda por qué los llevo a un lugar apartado.

—aquí está bien—Roy volteo y miro a sus padres—como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta es el porque estoy en esta línea y no en una paralela—Eliwood y Lyn asistieron—es un poco difícil saben pero ayudar a los chicos y a ustedes es lo único que puedo ser para purgar mis pecados además hay una persona que consideró importante y también que quiero destruir—

—a que te refieres con destruir hijo—le pregunta Lyn preocupada.

—llámenme Roy—dijo el—es difícil y creo que cuando esto termine creo que tendré que ir a una línea alterna para salvar a ustedes del pasado o no sé que es lo que voy hacer después de esto solo no quiero hacer sufrir a Lucina y a los demás—

—sé cómo se siente hijo y creo que si estuviera en una situación como tú haría lo correcto—le dijo Eliwood y Roy estuvo apunto de decir algo pero el hombre pelirrojo le puso una mano en el hombro—y no solo eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti tienes el espíritu de batalla de tu madre—el joven León al escuchar eso volteo al piso.

—siempre eres así de echo tú eras igual a cuando estabas vivo aunque te parezcas a mi viejo padre y ella a mí madre pase la mayor parte de mi vida contigo ya que mama murió—el chico levanto la mirada y miro a su madre—te has tomado la medicina verdad—la chica de pelo verde asistio.

—Roy voy a prometerte algo—dijo Lyn acercándose a él y al igual a Eliwood puso su mano en su hombro desocupado—no importa cuantas veces me veas y cuantas dimensiones alternas vallas solo yo y tu padre sabemos algo y eso es que siempre te amaremos como tú seas—Roy apretó los dientes sin crer lo que su madre dijo.

—es...está bien...vallamos con los demás—dijo el pero.

—aún no hemos terminado hijo—ambos padres acercaron al pequeño pelirrojo abrazándolo en diferentes esquinas—estaremos contigo—dijo Lyn y Roy devolvió el abrazo a ambos padres.

En el barco.

Los guardianes explotaban a Lucina con preguntas.

—me veo igual de joven en el futuro—pregunta Lisa.

—eh...bueno—

—frederick y yo tenemos muchos hijos juntos—pregunta cordelia avergonzado al caballero.

—en realidad—

—a mi hijo le encanta la diversión como ami—pregunta nowi.

Lucina no sabia que decir y luego ella voltea para ver a Roy y a los dos padres subir y ella aprovechó la oportunidad.

—gracias a dios llegaste esto es peor de lo que pensaba—

—nada es perfecto en la vida—

Dijo Roy mirando al horizonte junto a Lucina y el barco empezó arrancar.

Chon'sin.

—bueno princesa es hora de la verdad—dijo el peli castaño escondido en un árbol de afuera del palacio junto a Rui'qu.

—y cómo vas a derrotar a todos esos sujetos—el chico saco una bolsa gruesa transparente y con un polvo blanco—vas a usar harina eso es una locura—dijo la chica poniendo los ojos.

—mira y observa y ponte esto—dijo el peli castaño entregándole una máscara de gas con dos tanques de oxígeno.

—enserio no entiendo como estos viajes en el tiempo y tus compras no han echo una catástrofe en esta línea—dijo la peli blanca poniéndose la mascara y el soldado se puso la mascara y lanzó la bolsa que al estrellarse en el suelo está se esparció por todo el lugar confundiendo a los soldados.

—que demonios es esto—dijo uno de ellos.

—no lo sé pero no es venenoso—en eso los demás respiraron el polvo y en treinta segundos todos los soldados se cayeron y empezaron a combulsionar.

—qué demonios era eso—le pregunta la princesa de chon'sin del futuro.

—es una Drogo llamada cocaina no se para qué sirve pero descubrí que si inhalas más de la cuenta te mueres—dijo Abraham quitándose la mascara.

—creo que deberías dejarte la mascara un poco más—le dijo ella pero el chico bajo del árbol pero como consecuencia cuando este aterrizó en la droga se levanto un poco de suelo y Abrahan inhalo un poco y el chico se tapo la nariz.—pero que te acabo de decir—

—he he he perdón no fue mucho como para caer en adición o en los efectos—dijo el chico.

Rui'qu solo rodo los ojos y ambos entraron al palacio y ambos estaban ala guardia y ambos no vieron a nadie. Después de media hora vieron que no había nadie.

—bueno es hora de contactar a los demás—ella le dijo Abrahan que volteaba al otro lado.—oye—dijo ella—disculpa—pero aún era inútil—Abrahan—dijo ella moviéndolo un poco.

—eh sucede algo princesa—dijo el chico en un tono seductor y con las pupilas dilatadas.

—eh...no crees que deberías llamar a los demás—le dijo Rui'qu un poco nerviosa la cara del soldado cambio a una en blanco pero sus pupilas estaban iguales dé dilatadas.—...Abrahan—el chico tomo una de las manos de la chica de una forma suave haciendo que Rui'qu se pusiera nerviosa.

—oh valla princesa eres la mujer más bella que he visto toda mi vida—dijo el chico sonriendo y sonrojado y Rui'qu estaba igual de sonrojada solo que esta vez no estaba sonriendo.

—ehh-pero que estas—dijo ella y solo miro como una de las manos del chico se acercaba a el.

Con los guardianes.

Ellos habían llegado a chon'sin y lo primero que vieron fueron a unos guardias en el suelo y una extraña montañita de polvo blanco y según nowi dijo que era una especie de polvo mágico y libra dijo que no lo tocara ya que sería una especie de toxina.

—creo que ya llegaron los dos—dijo Lucina.

—eh como que los dos—pregunto say'ri.

—su hija y su soldado—

—un soldado pregunto—robin.

—así es señor robin a pesar de hacer cosas infantiles y fuera de sentidos y traer cosas del futuro como el barco es un buen chico su hija estará segura siempre y cuando este con el—en eso caminaron un tiempo en el palacio.

—KYAAA—se eschucho el grito de una chica y los guardianes corrieron y vieron a una chica de pelo blanco asustada y a un peli castaño en su forma chibi{se vería igual a los héroes en fire emblem héroes}

—pero que demonios—dijo robin.

—quítatelos amor mío—dijo el chibi Abrahan.

—no voy a quitarme los aretes—dijo la peli blanca haciendo que los demás vieran la escena confundidos y tanto Lucina y Roy con una gota.

—si haz lo tengo que venderlos cariño—dijo Abrahan volviendo a su forma normal.

—Lucina quien es la chica—dijo robin.

—tu hija—dijo ella mirando como su prima aguantaba las niñeses de su amigo.

—ah ok—robin tomó una botella y le pego a este en la cabeza el soldado soltó a Rui'qu y Abrahan camino unos pasos sorprendiendo a los demás.

—pero que demonios—dijo Chrom mirando como el chico se ponía adelante de la cama cayendo encima de esta y desmayándose.

—veo que dura un tiempo—dijo runa.

—ah lamentó que hubieran visto todo esto y espero que nadie halla inhalado el polvo blanco que está afuera—dijo Rui'qu.

—enserio no se lo que pasó pero creo que ya se encargaron de todo—dijo Lucina pero en ese momento una red gigantesca atrapó a todo los pastores a excepción de Abrahan.

—ha ha ha encerio pensaste que los iba a dejar escapar—dijo un pirata con un garfio.

—y cómo demonios sacaste una red—pregunta henry y el pirata apunto arriba y vieron unos garrotes.—pregunta contestada nya ha ha ha—

—bien y ahora a todo los hombres vamos a torturarlos hasta la muerte—

—no es la primera ves que escuchamos eso—dijo yen'fay muy tranquilo.

—y todas la mujeres las violaremos para toda la vida—los chicos se quedaron callados y las mujeres sacaron usa armas y libros para quemar o cortar la cuerda pero era inutil.

—eso si es muy aterrador—dijo miriel.

—y ahora qué opinan de eso—en eso salieron ocho piratas más.—ahora veo que la chica de pelo blanco idéntica ala emperatriz de chon'sin es bastante linda—dijo el pirata poniéndose la mano en su barbilla y en eso un palo de madera se estampó en la cara de pirata—quien hizo eso—dijo volteando hacia dónde lanzaron el palo y Abrahan estaba con un sonrojo y sus pupilas dilatadas.

—no la vas a tocar por nada del mundo—dijo el chico mareado—la virginidad de la princesa Rui'qu es mía—dijo el haciendo que Rui'qu se pusiera roja de la vergüenza y se tapara la cara y robin ya tenía ganas de matarlo.

—así chicos ala carga—los piratas se abalanzaron a este pero Abrahan sacó a mercurius y destruyo las ramas de los piratas y este de forma ridícula acabó con los sietes piratas y el octavo le dio un golpe y Abrahan volteo y le dio uno más fuerte.

—valla valla entonces ven aquí—dijo el pirata y el chico se fue a el de forma lenta y la paciencia del pirata se agotó.

—ya basta—dijo el pirata pero cuando este corrió Abrahan se le callo un poco de cocaina y el pirata callo y respiro una gran cantidad de está haciendo que muriera de sobredosis.

—el amor siempre gana—dijo el chico en su forma chibi y haciendo su signo de amor y paz y los guardianes solo le salieron una gotita por una victoria tan ridícula y el chico desactivo la red para que esta se pudiera romper y robin se puso a delante de Abrahan.

—ejem muchacho tu nombre y tus padres—

—Abrahan hijo de Anna y donnel es un placer conocerlo de nuevo suegro y quiero decirl...—no pudo terminar su frase porque robin lo noqueó con un puñetazo y una vena en su frente.

—no me vuelvas a llamar suegro mocoso—

—valla reunión familiar—dijo Lisa.

—nunca pensé ver celoso a mi hermano—dijo Runa.

—bueno creo que fue algo que debemos aprender ahora—dijo Say'ri al ver a su esposo en esa manera.

—será mejor regresar—dijo Chrom dejando solos a robin say'ri Rui'qu y a un noqueado Abrahan.

—espere mucho por este día saben—dijo la peli blanca sonriendo ligeramente.

—en serio y como te llamas—le pregunta Say'ri.

—me llamo Rui'qu este nombre me lo diste tu mamá—

—y yo que fui lo que aporte—dijo robin.

—tu inteligencia eso creo y también en tu color de pelo—dijo ella.

—esto es un poco incómodo—dijo Abrahan despierto y en una cama y los tres voltearon a ver a este.

—cuánto tiempo llevas escuchándonos—le pregunta Rui'qu.

—hmm...creo que desde la parte que dijiste tu nombre—cuando dijo eso Robin le dio un golpe en la cabeza al soldado—porque lo haces no hizo nada malo—dijo el acariciando sé la cabeza.

—escuchar convenciones ajenas es malo niño—dijo robin.

—pero soy parte de la familia también—dijo el y robin tenía un Aura oscura—eh creo que mejor me salgo—el chico corrió dejando una silueta de humo de su forma y la puerta se cerró.

—valla muchacho me agrada—dijo say'ri.

—cómo puedes decir eso no escuchaste las obsenidad que dijo de nuestra hija—

—tranquilo robin él siempre ha sido así—dijo ella.

—que y Anna o donnel no lo educaron—

—se juntaba mucho con su madre por lo que el se acostumbró a sus tías y sus hermanitas pequeñas—

—hermanas—tanto say'ri y Robin dijeron.

—si tiene varias gemelas solo que Abrahan es el mayor por tres años—dijo ella.

—creo que será mejor hablar en el barco—dijo robin y las dos mujeres siguieron al estratega y subieron al barco.

—apenas llegue hoy a mi hogar y ya nos vamos—dijo say'ri.

—tranquilo amor tendremos todo el tiempo—dijo robin besándola en los labios y say'ri sonrojada se alejó de robin y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—en frente de nuestra hija no—dijo say'ri y Rui'qu feliz miraba la escena y este miro al timo viendo a su amigo acariciando el timón del barco de metal.

—veo que extrañaste esta nave—le dijo Rui'qu.

—si y ahora debemos seguir con nuestro plan y también creo que antes de zarpar hablaré con mis padre espera aquí ok—dijo el soldado bajando a unas escaleras del barco y este encontró a varios guardianes y Abrahan se presentó y varió ya habían dicho que este se parecía a su padre y Abrahan solo sonrió y este encontró a su padre y madre.

—ah mira si es nuestro muchacho dony—dijo Anna animada.

—dime hijo como te trata la vida—Abrahan se rasco la nuca.

—es un poco complicado saben y además tengo varias hermanas y tías en todo el mundo y tiempos—dijo Abrahan.

—espera tuve hijas—pregunta Anna.

—si y ellas y yo tenemos un negocio de ventas como tú lo soñaste—Anna al escuchar eso saltaba de la emoción.

—y ese traje—dijo Anna.

—ah era un traje que le diste a papa una vez—dijo Abrahan y Anna lo miro un momento.

—ven conmigo un rato—ella arrastró a su hijo y luego de unos minuto—listo te ves hermoso—Dijo la mujer y ella regresó con una sonrisa y Abrahan vestía diferente ahora tenía un traje de truhán o Trickster con la capa color blanco los detalles amarillos típicos de los Trickster y armadura de plata y notas de metal y las mangas de cuero negro al igual las demás prendas negras y pantalones.

—valla te ves muy bien pensé que eras un lord—dijo donnel.

—gracias mama papa si me permiten debo manejar un barco a un nuevo rumbo—dijo el chico subiendo y este tomo el timó casi llegamos amigopensó Abrahan manejando el timón.

Fin del capítulo.

La parte de la donde Abrahan dice {la virginidad de la princesa es mía}la saque del anime high school dxd.

Lo de el reclutamiento de los demás jóvenes los voy a saltar a excepción de salva, Amanda, lucían y walther.

Nos vemos.


	11. Aviso y fin de esta historia

Hola a todos lectores mío o de este fanfic aquí el redentor 777 vengo a darles un aviso y quiero decirles que lo siento mucho. Ya que no he subido fanfic durante casi 3 meses pero no es por nada si no que ya tengo otros escritos aquí ya echas y no he tenido tiempo para hacer la historia de el retorno del marqués y la princesa. El problema aquí son cuatro y un aviso.

1)no voy a subir más episodios del retorno del marqués y la princesa.

La historia es casi lo mismo que el juego de fire Emblem awakening y la verdad no creo que a muchos le gusten el espoileo.

2)ya estoy empezando una nueva saga.

Esta saga fue echa a partir de fire Emblem héroes algo que me interesó.si alguno no tiene idea que es el juego de fir Emblem héroes es un juego donde tres personajes principales son Anna, Sharena y Alfonse y los tres están de búsqueda de un amigo suyo que se perdió sin embargo lo que yo voy a ser es un crossover de todas la sagas de fire Emblem que han existido en la actualidad con los personajes del juego de fire Emblem héroes.

3)es muy complicado pensar en las historias.

No es que yo quiera subir más pero para hacer una buena historia se nesecita creatividad y la verdad soy muy creativo pero cuando pasa el tiempo aveces cambio muy de opinión de manera instantánea y sucede esto.

4)no me gusta copiar otros fics.

Es una regla básica de esta página y la verdad sería una vergüenza de escritor copiar a los demás que se esforzaron haciendo sus fanfics.

El aviso aquí es.

Sé que algunos que ya han leído la historia está van a pensar el porque lo dejo ya lo explique. No voy hacer algun otro capítulo de esta historia de nuevo sin embargo. Voy a inventar una nueva. Y haré lo mejor que los escritores de todo el mundo hacemos. Entretenerlos.


End file.
